Naruto: Unstoppable
by Jiraiya's Lost Student
Summary: Naruto is present during the Uchiha Massacre, though not Willingly. Naruto is forced to flee with Itachi, and after 4 years of training with Itachi, he has come back to the leaf. But with enemies hidden in plain sight, a Mysterious Group watching his every move and owning legendary Doujutsu, will Naruto be crushed before he even has a chance? Or will he become truly Unstoppable?
1. Prologue: a Hero, a Villain and a Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of the Naruto franchise.

(This is going to be a super Naruto fic.)

(Naruto will also be a player in this fic, multiple Girlfriends, but no marriage. feel free to suggest pairings)

* * *

Naruto was scared senseless. He had just ducked behind a dumpster next to the police station after just barely escaping from another mob, the second one today, and his little, malnourished, 8 year old body just couldn't keep up with the strain of running. It also didn't help that he hadn't had anything to eat in almost 2 days.

"Hey, over here! I found him!" shouted a medium height, black haired chunin.

"Grab him and lets go! If we do it in our district, we can just say he's trespassing and kill him legally." stated a tall, older man with the same black hair.

* * *

-Uchiha district-

Itachi had just finished killing off the south district. He couldn't believe that he was going to go from village hero to the most hater man since Orochimaru overnight. But he knew it was for the good of Konoha, and the more Uchiha managed to kill, the least likely the chance for rebellion.

His orders had been to kill off every man woman and child that had been or was a ninja, but he could feel another presence killing the rest of them. He could care less, the only Uchiha Itachi could stand was his brother Sasuke, his mother, his best friend, whom he had killed as per request to protect Konoha, and his long dead babysitter, Obito, who he remembered from when he was 3, or maybe even four.

So lost in thought, Itachi didn't even realize he had finished off the west and east district as well. Now, he stood before his home, the last home. With what should be the last two surviving members of his clan he was planning to kill. He walked into his home, only to find his mother already dead. A kunai still lodged in her throat, she was holding a small blonde boy in her arms, a boy he knew too well. His father and other surviving members of the clan standing around her.

"Fugaku Sama, you did the right thing in killing the demon lover. Now let's kill the Kyuubi brat and then we can take over the village." stated an older member of the police force.

"I'm afraid I can not allow this." stated Itachi as he made himself known. "It's over, I've killed every last Uchiha and I'm not going to let you harm Naruto Kun any more."

"Itachi! What is the meaning of thi-" the older Uchiha was cut off by having his head literally cut off. Before Fugaku's decapitated head hit the floor, the rest of the Uchiha were dead as well. All slain by the clearly pissed off Itachi. This was when he finally heard Naruto, sobbing into the chest of the dead Uchiha matriarch.

"Miss? Miss! Why did you protect me!" cried Naruto. He had been dragged into the district by the other Uchiha, and then all of the sudden he was swept up in a hug and being taken away by the lady. He heard her yelling at them about "Harming Kushina and Minato's child", but that only seemed to piss them off more. Before he knew it, she fell to the ground and started gurgling.

"Naruto Kun"

Naruto spun around to see red eyes watching him like a hawk. Though unlike the other red eyes, these held no malice, only kindness and... Respect?

"W-Weasle? Is that you? What's going on?" questioned Naruto. The voice the red eyed teen spoke with was the same as the nice ANBU who always helped him and sometimes even feed him.

"Yes, its me. Call me Itachi, but we must leave here. Come with me, we must go see Sandaime sama."

* * *

-Konoha Water Reservoir-

"Weasel..." Sarutobi started "Please, run that by me again."

"I was almost done with my mission when I came across Naruto kun in my home. It seems that Fugaku and some others were planning to kill him, but my mother protected him. I believe it was my father who killed her. After I killed the rest of the Uchiha, I brought Naruto kun here. I am unsure if all the Uchiha are dead, but the only one I know to be alive is my brother." answered Itachi

Sarutobi nodded. Itachi had basically completed the mission, but Sarutobi couldn't decide what to do with Naruto. He couldn't just let him continue to get beaten and maybe even killed, especially now that Itachi... Was... Gone... "Itachi, we will no longer be following the plan."

This shocked Itachi Greatly "Then what are we to do sir?"

"You and Sasuke are the only members left of the Uchiha. He was at the academy and you were sent on an extended mission outside of Konoha yesterday." started Sarutobi, Itachi nodded. "My ANBU found one dead ninja not of Uchiha origins. After examining the man, we found him to be from Root, which was disassembled years ago. This will clear your name and help me with a little problem I've been having."

"What of Naruto?" asked Itachi as he motioned to the young boy, passed out next to Itachi, kyuubi chakra healing his wounds.

"He" Sarutobi motioned to Naruto "Is your mission. He has been attacked three times this last week and they seem to be getting worse. He is no longer safe in this village. You will take him with you, let him see there is more to life than running from mobs. Train him to be great, as you know, his potential is limitless. I want him back here by the time your brother graduates from the academy. If he is not at atleast mid chunin by the time you return him, I will mark you as a missing Nin." this shocked Itachi

"Sir, do you really believe he can be mid chunin inside of four years? I understand he has jonin level reserves, and that his mother and father where Yondaime sama and Kushina sensei, but still, it took me almost 5 years to get to join." questioned Itachi

"Use Shadow clones." Sarutobi smiled, itachis eyes widened. Sarutobi the reached into his robes and pulled out storage scroll. "That hold enough money for you to live about six months, 2 with Naruto with you. I will be in contact with you for a couple of months, ill send you Minatos scrolls in exactly one year. It is up to him if you learn anything from them. After that, the only contact between you and me will be a report you send every three months. Good bye Itachi, and good luck to you both."

It was going to be an interesting four years for the unlikely duo...

* * *

-Next day, somewhere in Fire country-

Naruto slowly stirred awake. He had been trapped in some weird dream where he was walking aimlessly through what seemed to be a sewer.

"Good, your awake. There is much I need to tell you." stated Itachi, looking over to the blonde while still facing a fire.

"Itachi? Where are we? What's going on?" questioned Naruto as he took in his surroundings, he was in a small clearing in a wooded Area, but that's all he could tell.

"Naruto kun. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have been all but banned from Konoha. 4 years for you and I don't know how many for me. During your years away from the village, I will be teaching you. You will be a strong Shinobi, Strong enough to support your heritage, and eventually, to surpass both your parents." stated Itachi with a kind smile.

"My Parents? You know my Parents! Who were they?" questioned Naruto, his happy face suddenly turned to despair "Did they hate me like everyone else?"

"No Naruto, they loved you very much, in fact, their last wish was for you to be seen as a hero for the burden you were forced to bare." answered Itachi.

"Who we're my parents? And what burden do I bare?" questioned the eight year old.

"The burden you bare, is that you are the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the nine tailed beast. He was sealed in you by your mother and Father. The fourth Hokage and the Red death. Minato Namikaze and my old sensei and god mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

* * *

(There's the prologue, any tips or suggestions, feel free to review, ive left it almost completely open ended, so you can make almost any suggestion you wish.)


	2. Chapter 1: Blowout in Konoha

Disclaimer:

(OK, so i basically made this fic because i was reading another Naruto fic and i wanted to make a Naruto that just kicked everyone's ass in without even trying. Unlike in Underneath the Underneath, This story will have a few more twists in it and a lot more badassery.)

* * *

-4 years later-

A tall blonde in a dark orange Muscle shirt and black ninja pants approached the main gate of Konoha. The figure moved with a very imposing, almost demonic swagger, that move with such nimble and calculated movements that he could easily be confused for a fox. At almost 5'9 and 175 pounds of pure muscle, he was easily the biggest of his age to probably ever go through Konoha. His black pants tapered off into his dark red sandals that had flame markings across the top of his arch. On his upper arms were several tattoos that in fact we're storage and resistance seals. He wore ANBU style combat gloves, with metal plates on the hand that had a nine tailed fox engraved on the back. The man had shoulder length blonde hair that tied off into a ponytail in the back, bluish green painted fingernails, 6 whisker marks on his face... And deep blue eyes with metallic black rings expanding out from his pupil, though they were covered up by a pair of dark red reach around sport sunglasses (Just picture a dark red pair of oakleys)

The man was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

He had left Itachi not even 3 hours ago. "Hmm, going to different without Itachi and the others" he had met several very cool people in their travels. He knew he could take care of himself, hell, he was above itachi's level when he used the Kyuubi chakra. He was up to 4 tails without any negative effects, after all, demonic chakra can't harm you when you're part demon, which happened about a year and a half ago.

He had known of the kyuubi the first day away from Konoha, as well as learning about his mother and father. But it wasn't until after he and Itachi had run across two missing Nin that Naruto turned part demon. He had been fatally wounded by a stab wound to the heart and the only way to survive was for kyuubi to basically replace his heart with a demon heart made of its chakra mixed with what was left of his heart. Ever since then he was slowly getting more powerful. He had figured in about 6 months he could challenge for the position of hokage, but it would be a waste of his life, so he would hold off on that for right now.

"Man, it sucks I'll have to be a genin. When I could probably give the old man a run for his money. Oh well, from what Itachi Nii told me, I won't have to wait long to be a jonin."

As he neared the gates he began to remember his life before he had left with Itachi. To sum it up, it sucked. Contrary to what most believed, he had friends back then. After he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5, he had made friends with the homeless people that lived in the red light district. Even after he got his apartment he would visit them every other day or so. That was until the Uchiha had killed two of the parents in the small group after they tried to defend Naruto.

How Naruto hated the Uchiha. If it wasn't for Itachi doing it before he could, it would have been Naruto who would have killed them all, well, except Itachi and Mikoto.

Naruto had learned the woman that tried had save him all those years ago was actually Itachis mom, and Narutos mothers best friend. In memory of her giving her life to save him, both he and Itachi had gotten a tattoo of her name, Naruto on his right shoulder along with his fathers and mothers name, Itachi on his left along with Shisui.

Then there was Sasuke, Itachi's actual little brother and apparently the only survivor outside of Itachi. Itachi had asked him to look after Sasuke and make sure he followed the right path. They had heard from one of Jiraiya's informants that Danzo had been more or less publicly blamed for the slaughter of the Uchiha, and had been set to be executed, only for him to escape the day before. The latest they heard of him, he had joined a group of missing Nin, though that was about it.

"Halt, who goes there?" Naruto was taken out of his thoughts by the Two chunin Gate Guards, he was surprised to see they were Izumo and Kotetsu, two of the people that had always been nice to him in his younger years, though they had probably forgotten about him by now. Hell, he barely recognized himself. After a huge growth spurt thanks to a good diet and becoming part demon, he looked like a mix of himself and his father. Though his new eyes always throws of his looks.

"Ha, you guys actually have to say it like that? Couldn't you just ask like a normal person? Like, 'Hey, who are you and what are you here for?' I think that might work better. Oh, and I'm Naruto Namikaze by the way." stated Naruto as he continued to walk forward, never even stopping to sign in or even look at the chunin. "Don't worry, I'm going to Jijis anyway, if you want you can call the ANBU, but it would be a waste of their time."

"Izumo... Is that really him?" asked Kotetsu

"I... I don't know... He disappeared right after the Uchiha incident, I always thought he was killed that night too."

* * *

-Outside the hokage tower-

"Huh... I haven't used a door in four years... Screw it I'll use the window." stated Naruto, and with speed most jonin would kill for, he was up the side of the tower and through the window.

Sarutobi was having a slow day. Today was the day that Naruto was suppose to be back, but after all the shit the boy went through in the village before he left with Itachi, he wouldn't be surprised if the young blonde didn't come back at all.

"After all you've suffered... Will you come back?" Sarutobi asked himself. Which was why he was surprised when he got an Answer from behind him.

"Don't really have a choice now." smiled Naruto as he watched Sarutobi spin around do fast that he could swear he heard the old mans neck crack.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" questioned Sarutobi, though he was slowly recognizing the figure that had somehow gotten behind him. Blonde shoulder length hair, deep blue eyes, whiskers... "Naruto!"

"The one and only. What's new old man, you look a lot older than before?" questioned Naruto

"I'm fine my boy. Rapid aging is just one thing you have to worry about when you lead a village... How was your time away?" asked Sarutobi.

"Could you send the ANBU out? I have some things I'd like to stay between us." questioned Naruto seriously. Sarutobi nodded and gave the signal to leave, only for Naruto to frown. "You sent them all out, right Jiji?"

Sarutobi gave a questioning look. "Yes, they're all gone."

Naruto nodded, then in a flash of movement, Naruto was in the corner next to the door, a huge Black sword in his right hand with the blunt edge of the giant sword pinning a man to the wall. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Hokage Samas office?" questioned Naruto

"I-I'm N-New! I do-nt know a-all the signals yet!" choked out the ANBU. Naruto turned his gaze to Sarutobi, who only nodded.

"Duck... You really should learn all the signals. Now please leave, I have sensitive information that must be discussed in private." stated Sarutobi.

"Right away, Sir!" yelled Duck as he shunshined away.

"Well, now that that is settled, just how strong are you? And where did you manage to gain that blade?" ask Sarutobi

"Well, Itachi said I was low chunin level in genjutsu, mid jonin in taijutsu, high jonin to low Kage in ninjutsu because of my ridiculous chakra reserves, I'm what equals a chunin in swordsmanship and I'm pretty good with seals, both making and breaking them down. Umm that's about it for skills, if I were to put myself at a level I'd say Low to Mid jonin. As for the sword, I got it off a fellow swordsman I killed." answered Naruto with a smile. "But my main skill is pure chakra element and shape manipulation, like the Rasengan."

Sarutobi's jaw was on the floor. He knew he had threatened Itachi, but for him to get Naruto this far, was just unbelievable. Plus the fact that Naruto had one of the seven swordsman of the mists blades, and the splash sword at that, was outrageous. "Naruto... I have a gift for all the work you've done... Not so much a gift as something you've earned." Sarutobi walked over to a seemingly blank patch of wall and flew through about 50 hand seals before a two by two foot portion of the wall glowed blue and disappeared. Sarutobi emptied the small cubby hole and resealed it. He then walked back to his desk and set the contents down on the table. "Naruto, this is your inheritance. A deed to your home, the wealth of the Namikaze clan and from what I can tell, the Uzumaki clan as well. It wasn't suppose to be given to you until you reached the rank jounin, but I made an exception, seeing as you are clearly at that level. But try not to flaunt it. You still have enemy's here and I would rather not have a pile of dead bodies on your front lawn."

"No problem old man. And Itachi already filled me in on the whole team selection thing, so don't worry about me showing off, as I'm going to try to be the dead last of the class so I get teammates that I won't have to carry through missions." admitted Naruto sheepishly.

"If you were anyone else I wouldn't allow this, but you're correct in thinking that you will have to carry your team, so I'll have Iruka sabotage your results to make you the dead last. But thankfully, for you anyways, you weren't here for the last 4 years. You would literally have to score one hundred and fifty percent to be anything but deadlast." stated Sarutobi as he handed Naruto a note. "Academy room 105, hand that note to Iruka and he will do the rest. I'll see you soon for your ninja registration."

* * *

-5 minutes later-

"Alright class, as you all know, today is the genin test. It will comprise of a written, a taijutsu, a Ninjutsu and a target portion." Stated Iruka. Just then a man appeared next to him, scaring the crap out of him.

"Iruka Umino? Holy shit, this class must be full of talent for a hunter Nin to be the teacher?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto? Long time no see. Finally going to become a genin?" asked Iruka, they had met when Iruka had been assigned to tracking down Aoi after he made the younger Morino steal the seconds priced lightning sword.

"Yea, but it sucks that I have to do this crap. Anyway, old man gave me this for you, said something about 'Your Girlfriend having a mission'" stated Naruto as he handed Iruka the slip of paper.

Iruka read the paper, then looked to Naruto, then the note. "Alright, go find a seat."

Naruto nodded, then appeared next to Kiba and took the seat.

"Alright, first portion is a written exam."

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

-45 minutes and one large, head shaped dent on the table in front of Naruto later-

"Ok class, now for the accuracy portion, shino Aburame..." "Ok Sasuke, you're up."

Sasuke smirked, he had decided long ago to show off. After all, he was an Uchiha, and with only two of them left, he needed to prove his worth. For a second he wondered just where his older brother was. He was told that his brother was sent on a long term mission, but he didnt know how long it would take for him to get back. Sasuke sent that thought to the back of his mind and launched all ten kunai in one hand and all ten shuriken in the other.

"Nineteen out of twenty. Well done Sasuke, as far as I know, only Itachi, Kakashi Hatake and Yondaime Sama have done better." stated Iruka. Sasuke slightly frowned at this, he loved his brother, but he didn't like being compared to him.

"Next up, Naruto." stated Iruka.

"What's up with that kid? Does he have a last name?" Sakura asked Ino, not bothering to quiet her voice.

"If you knew my last name, your head might explode. Especially from what your parents told you about me. Especially you Uchiha." Stated Naruto, spitting out the name Uchiha as he walked not towards the start line, but the target.

"Hey Dobe! You trying to get a higher score by moving closer? That's cheating you know."Stated Sasuke, his horde of fan girls cheering on his 'Coolness'.

"Three things Uchiha. One. I'm not a Dobe. In fact, I'm probably better than any sensei any of us get paired with. Two. There is no such thing as cheating when you're a ninja. You take every advantage you can, including making your enemy emotional, poisoning before the fight, the list goes on. And three" Naruto turned the target dummy around one hundred and eighty degrees. "I'm not cheating, I'm making it way harder. You see, these Academy games you play mean nothing to me. Who cares if you can hit a non moving target while standing still? In the ninja world, you will never get the chance. Your opponent will be moving, and if you stop to throw, your dead."

Naruto throws all ten throwing stars at once, aiming them about ten feet over the dummy's head. "Ha! All talk and no game! You missed Completely!" laughed out Kiba

"Bansho Ten'in" whispered Naruto as all the shuruken reversed direction and embedded into the target. "What was that? Something about me being an idiot? You wanna explain how that works?"

"You cheated! No way you could do better than Sasuke kun!" called some nameless fan girl.

"Dumbass, there IS NO CHEATING! You think your opponent is going to give two shits about 'cheating'? He's not, the truth is that 9 times out of ten, the one that 'cheats' the most will win. Thinking that having a moral code is going to make you better than someone will get you killed." stated Naruto with malice in his voice.

"I-Iruka sensei! He's lying!" yelled another delusional fangirl.

"Who gives a fuck if I lie? I'm a ninja! We lie, cheat, steal and kill. That's what we do." stated Naruto, he then turned Iruka. "What the hell has the council done to the school? If this is how all the classes are there going to have a higher mortality rate than Kiri."

"What does that mean?" questioned Sakura

"Lord you people are sheltered"

* * *

-Taijutsu-

"And finally, Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto."

"Prepare to lose Dobe! Only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha." bragged Sasuke

"Yea, except the Senju, Uzumaki, most of Iwa and Root." stated Naruto, Gaining a gasp from everyone besides Naruto

"I'm going to kill you Dobe!" yelled Sasuke as he charged the blonde haired fox.

It was over in an instant. Sasuke had barely taken 2 steps before Naruto planted him into the ground face first. "Uchiha is just a name. A name that has been dragged through the mud by traitors. Check your ego, you're not all powerful. Even Itachi has weaknesses, you just have to find them." stated Naruto as he removed himself and started walking away "For all tense and purposes, he's dead, I won."

"Great fire ball Jutsu!"

'Stupid son of a- Wait, can't say that one' thought Naruto as he turned around and absorbed the chakra from the Jutsu using one of his eyes abilities. 'Fuck, I've already used it twice today.'

"H-How is that even possible?"

* * *

-Ninjutsu test-

"Ok Naruto, seeing as this is more of a formality than anything..." stated Iruka, Naruto just shrugged and grinned. "Give us a clone, a henge and a replacement."

In an instant, Iruka and Mizuki were staring at... Iruka and Mizuki... Sitting behind the desk was two Narutos. Both henged as the teachers. "There you go. I made a clone, replaced both of you with me and him and henged into you both."

"Good lord..." stated Iruka, remembering when Itachi had done something similar during their exam.

"What do you expect? I'm a ninja. This is child's play to me. My jounin instructor better be either Kakashi or Asuma, otherwise I won't have anything to learn." laughed Naruto, Iruka sweat dropped and Mizuki got a dangerous glint in his eyes.

* * *

-Ten minutes later, outside-

Naruto was sitting in a tree over the Academy courtyard. He had nothing to do until team assignment tomorrow, and he had used his mass shadow clone training the week before, so he still had a week before he could do that again, unless he wanted to fry his brain. He thought about visiting Itachi, but dismissed that as Itachi had said he had another mission to do. Then there was Jiraiya, he was in the next town over, running his spy network from a safe house until the chunin exams. Naruto was taken out of his thoughts by Mizuki as he landed next to the blonde.

"You know Naruto, even though you got a perfect score, you're still going to be the dead last." stated Mizuki.

"Good, then I'll get a good team that I won't have to carry." stated Naruto

"That's a good way to think of it. Anyways, I was wondering where you learned Shadow Clones from?" questioned Mizuki

"A good ninja never tells his secrets, but I'll tell you on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Mizuki in a cheery tone.

"Why is it your marked by Orochimaru, and why is it your trying to get the scroll of sealing so bad? Eh screw it." inside of a quarter of a second, Mizuki was tied up and Naruto threw him over the courtyard towards Sarutobi, who was standing next Iruka.

"What the-?" started Sarutobi

"He's a traitor. He's marked and he's been in contact with Orochimaru in the past week. He smells like snakes and he just tried to convince me to steal the scroll of sealing." answered Naruto from the tree, he then appeared in front of Iruka.

"What are you talking about Demon?" questioned An older version of Sakura.

"You know I know have the right to kill you for revealing an s class secret... Right?" stated Naruto as the older Sakura paled. "Well old man, she lives this time, but warn all the other idiots that I will not hesitated to kill them if they break the law. Also, go ahead and tell them that I won't be teaching anyone anything and if those two idiot teammates of yours try to pull anything, I'll cripple Konoha."

* * *

-3 hours later, council room-

"Hmm, a council call? Something big must of happened." stated Hiashi

"Indeed, Naruto Uzumaki has returned." stated some random civilian

"Is that the reason for this? Who cares if the kid is back? Other than him scoring a perfect score in the academy exam, who cares?" asked Shikaku.

"He threatened Konoha!" screeched the older Haruno

"I doubt that, and even if he did its all talk." stated Hiashi. It was no secret that he hated Naruto, but the only stronger than hate is arrogance, which Huuyga were born with.

"No, I did threaten Konoha, but like usual, you members of the council only know half the story and none of the facts." stated Naruto, who had appeared at Sarutobi's side.

"How would you plan on doing so? You a fresh genin, an amazing genin, but still a genin." stated Inoichi, he didn't hate the boy, he was neutral, like he was to everyone he didn't know.

"While you're right about me being a genin, that is just my rank, not my skill. As for crippling Konoha..." Naruto looked to Sarutobi, who only nodded, though on the inside he was smirking. "My true Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My mother was adopted by Mito Uzumaki, making me the heir/clan head of the Senju. I am the clan head of the Uzumaki and seeing as the Namikaze are the biggest merchant family in the land of fire, if anything is to happen to me, I will leave, and take everything with me, the money, the land rights to most of the village and of course, every bit of Uzumaki that is in this village. That means the patch the ninja wear and the swirl in the leaf symbol." stated naruto as he handed out the copies of all the paper that proved everything he just stated.

"But Tsunade is the older Senju, so you are not the head of the Senju." stated Hiashi, being he was the first one to get over the shock of all this happening.

"Tsunade left the village ten years ago, and hasn't taken a single mission in any of those ten years. Meaning the second I complete any mission, I become the clan head of all three of those clans." stated Naruto

"Then your subject to the Clan Restoration Act-"

"No, I'm not. You see, that act is optional, and I'm already engaged to a beautiful Woman, soooo you lose again. Anything else you want to get off your chest?" asked Naruto

"What do you plan to do with all your inheritance?" asked Hiashi

"None of your business, its mine and i'll do with it what i want with it. And if you think you can take it away from me, you're dead wrong, literally, seeing as i'm the son of a kage, and soon to be head of 3 of the 5 most powerful clans in Konoha, i have more leverage than any of you bar the hokage and maybe Hiashi sama. Also, seeing that I now OWN a good chunk of the land and most of the business in Konoha, i hold a civilian council seat." Stated Naruto, an uproar started until, surprisingly, Homura spoke up.

"QUITE! Namikaze is correct. he now holds a large portion of the councils power." State Homura "However, as he is not of at least Chunin status, he must either choose someone who is of such status as his go between."

Naruto smirked, it was finally time for all that political bullshit he learned to come through. "I Will give ALL my votes to Whoever the Current Hokage is, and should the Hat be passed all votes will return to me until i either pick a new candidate or i gain the rank Chunin. Anything else?" no one spoke. "Good, see you after team assignments Jiji" Stated Naruto as he walked towards the doors. "Oh, and if my heritage is made public, i will know it was someone in this room, and i won't hesitate to either kill you all, or make you wish you were never born" he stated in a tone so cold and with so much killing intent that the water on the table actually froze, and with that, he left the room.

"You civilian Fucks better not mess this up." threatened Tsume.

"I'm not sure even they could fuck this one up, Naruto and by extension Hokage sama hold more than half the cards"

* * *

(Yes, Naruto Is Engaged, though there is a rather good story to it.)

(Read my other storys or review or what ever you wanna do.)

(Any questions you have ill try to answer, but i wont be giving anything big away.)


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Team

Disclaimer

* * *

"Team 7 will be... Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"How the hell is she the Kunoichi of the year?" questioned Naruto under his breath, yet still loud enough for almost everyone to hear him.

"What was that? Was than an insult? At least I know my last name Baka! You probably don't even have a family!" shouted Sakura, oh how wrong she was.

"Oh really? What is it then? Because most people have the last name of their father, yet you have your mothers? Could it be that you never met your dad because your mom didn't know which one was your dad?" questioned Naruto, which drew a gasp from the class.

"Naruto! That was uncalled for!" shouted Iruka, though on the inside he was snickering at the pure truth of the joke.

"Why? Because its true? She insulted my parents, so I returned fire. If she can't keep her head in a classroom, how do you expect her to do in a battle?" questioned Naruto, Iruka couldn't find a reasonable response to that, it was good logic.

"You take that back Baka... Take it back or I will kill you!" threatened Sakura in a dangerous voice, no one insulted her but Ino, and they were somewhat friends.

"If you want me to take it back, then make me." stated Naruto, silently preparing a replacement.

Sakura gave a battle cry and charged, she threw a punch at the blondes head, too bad for her, Naruto was a master of the replacement Jutsu, and she ended up Punching Sasuke in the face.

"This is going to be a long couple of months."

* * *

-Hokages office-

"Well, I hope Naruto doesn't kill his teammates..." stated the old Kage.

"Like he could." laughed Kakashi "Sasuke is the rookie of the year. I still don't know how Naruto scored so high, but I doubt it was skill."

"Hell, I'd you don't Want him, I'd be glad to take him." stated Asuma, he may have thought it was way too easy to pass the test, but to score perfect on all but the classroom knowledge portion was no fluke.

"Nah, he'll make a good balance for Sasuke, plus even if he is as good as those scores say, which I'm sure he's not, Sasuke is still stronger, and he will keep getting stronger."

"Are you saying that you're using one student to make another student better?" questioned Kurenai, disbelief in her voice.

"It's not like I'll hold him back, I'd love for all my ninja to get stronger. If he's stronger than it will help the team, but he'll never be stronger that Sasuke. After all, Sasuke and I are a lot alike." stated Kakashi, Nose still buried in his book.

"Unbelievable"

* * *

-Classroom-

"Naruto San, I was wondering where you got those sunglasses, as they look like they function better than the ones I have." stated Shino, getting a startled look from most of the class, Minus Sasuke and Sakura, who were to busy glaring at the blonde.

"I make them, it's a hobby I have, I have a pair that goes with any outfit I wear. Tell you what, you seem like a cool guy, Plus we can relate, seeing as we are the same in at least one aspect." stated Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "What color are you looking for?"

"Hmm, to you have a white or cream frame and dark lenses?"

"Yep" stated Naruto as he unsealed a pair of glasses near the middle if the scroll and handed them to shino "When you channel chakra to them, the lense cuts down glare and they stick to your head, like an ANBU mask."

"Thank you very much Naruto San, I shall remember this" stated Shino, only Iruka and Naruto knew how big it was for an aburame to 'owe' anyone anything.

"Team eight! Follow me please."

"Team ten, c'mon"

"I shall see you soon, Naruto San, and thank you again." nodded shino

Naruto nodded and made a clone. Then, without warning, left.

* * *

-Hokages office-

Sarutobi was still sitting behind his desk, pondering the naruto situation, from what Kakashi had said, he wasn't going to weaken the boy, but he wasn't going to help him either. Had it been anyone other than Naruto, he would have put a stop to that, but seeing as naruto was at least high chunin in skill, he decide he would wait and see JUST how Kakashi was going to train them. Sarutobi was bought out of his musings when Naruto flashed into his office, literally.

"Hey old man, wanna go get some ramen?" asked Naruto

"I do need a break..." mused the aged Kage "I'll go, on one condition, You pay."

"Deal."

* * *

-Ichiraku Ramen-

Naruto was already on his fifth bowl, Sandaime was starting his second and Ayame was stealing glances at the blonde every so often. Although she wouldn't admit it, She was attracted to the blonde now, hell, if his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, he would probably have the attention of most of the female population.

"So old man... How did the Haruno get kunoichi of the year? I can tell that she's at most the third best female in the class, The Yamanaka will end up as an average chunin and if Hinata can get some confidence, she'll be jonin in no time." asked Naruto, going over every bit of information that Itachi had drilled into his head involving clans and fangirls.

"Truthfully, the civilians have tweaked and distorted everything they can get ahold of in the power vacuum that appeared when Minato and Kushina died and tsunade left." stated Sarutobi, a tear threading to leave his eye. "But thanks to you, now I can... We can start to fix this village."

"You know I'd have to at least be a chunin for that to happen, Right old man?" smirked Naruto

"Nice try my boy, I may have been born at night, but not last night." smiled the old man "You still need to pass the chunin exam to get promoted, Unless you get a field promotion on a B rank or up mission."

"I thought they eliminated that exception at the end of the third great war?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh, they did, but I'm going to bring it back, after all, there's plenty of chunin that have what it takes to be a jounin but just don't have the time to take the exam. Plus I want you to be a chunin as soon as possible, I'm going to need your help to set the village straight before I hand over the reigns and retire." stated Sarutobi.

"Finally going to give me the hat old man?" joked Naruto

"Hmm, perhaps"

* * *

-3 hours later-

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting bored in the classroom, the Naruto clone had left awhile ago, or so they thought, in reality, he was napping in the space between the ceiling and the next floor and they were now stewing in their own boredom.

"Team 7? I'm your sensei, Kakashi Hatake." asked Kakashi as he poked his head through the door, only to see two, not three, people. "Where's your third member?" asked Kakashi.

"He got tired of waiting for you and went to get something to eat." said a somewhat distorted voice behind Kakashi, shocking him greatly, as he hadn't sensed anything behind him. He spun around and saw... Nothing. "Behind you." Kakashi spun around again, but once again saw nothing.

"Kakashi sensei? Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm, seems that we have a prankster on our hands. Anyway, my first impression is... Im not that impressed. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. ALL of you."

"What did he mean by that?"

* * *

-On the roof-

"So you no the shadow clone trick too, huh? Guess I shouldn't be surprised." said a familiar voice next to Kakashi on his blind side, once again he was shocked at this sudden invoice. He turned his head so fast that he suffered from whiplash.

"That's getting annoying... Must be Gai messing with me..." stated Kakashi, after all, only guy was faster than his normal eye.

"Nope... Just the past catching up to you." stated the same mysterious voice, though now it was much more clear... It was Minato sensei!

"Sensei!" Kakashi uttered in a harsh whisper.

"You always were the genius of the group, though you never did notice the most important things till it was too late, just like your going to pass over the diamond in the ruff for the polished granite."

"What do you mean Sensei?" questioned Kakashi, now looking at the ghost like figure of his sensei and second father, staring into his one coal colored with the same cold and brutally honest blue eyes as he always had when he was reprimanded by his sensei.

"The answer is looking you in the face, and yet you are still blind to the truth. Hopefully his eye can open yours, hopefully he didn't die for nothing..."

Slowly, His sensei faded away, though as he faded another came to view, they had the same blonde hair, same style of clothing, although this one had short sleeves and several tattoos, though what threw the transition of the most was the sunglasses and whisker marks.

"You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost?" asked Naruto, although he already knew what Kakashi thought he saw. After all, it was his genjutsu. One of the great many things he picked up from Itachi was a knack for incredibly realistic genjutsu. That combined with his world class chakra control, which was needed for his ninjutsu style, and you got one very convincing genjutsu.

"You have no idea, though if you would please, my I see your eyes?" asked Kakashi

"No" was Naruto's answer

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." stated Kakashi, unfortunately, this was the same time that Sasuke and Sakura made it to the roof.

Naruto noticed them right away, and using his prankster ways and horrifyingly ingenious mind, he went for the kill. "No way pervert! Why would you even ask that?"

This confirmed, in Sasuke and Sakura's mind at least, that their first assumption was correct. "Is that why you were late? Were you spying on little boys?" questioned Naruto

Kakashi's brain lagged a little bit, wondering why wanting to see someone's eyes was perverted, then he realized the way he had asked sounded rather creepy, and immediately sputtering out what they were really talking about, while Naruto was laughing so hard he thought his sides were about to blowout.

"Well, now that that's cleared up... Why don't we introduce ourselves, things you likes, dislikes, dreams, talents and skills... Oh and don't forget your name. You first pinky." stated Kakashi, usually he would ask the usual team 7 greeting, though he needed to have an idea of Narutos skills, especially after what he just saw.

"Shouldn't you or Naruto go first sensei? Me and Sasuke have already met each other." stated Sakura, ever the little miss obvious

"Hmm alright. My names Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dream is... Well your a little young to hear that. I have a talent for annoying people, showing up with impeccable timing, and never taking my mask off. My skills are anything lightning chakra, my dog summons and my awesome hair." stated Kakashi with an eye smile

"My hair is way better." stated Naruto

"Alright then, you can go next." stated Kakashi, a little edge in his hair, after all, only Minato sensei ever insulted his hair.

"Hmmm nah. The Uchiha or Haruno can go next. After all, I'm the odd one out here." stated Naruto, wanting to learn more about Itachi's foolish little brother.

"Hmph, I'll go." stated Sasuke, Sakura in awe of his 'coolness'. "My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything other than training, I dislike almost everything else, my talents are anything ninja related, my skills involve throwing weapons, fire Jutsu, taijutsu and I'm working on genjutsu. And I have no dream, it will become reality, I am going to restore my clan, and I'm going to find my brother and we're going to kill a certain someone."

'So he wants to kill Danzo huh? Wonder of he knows all the facts behind that night.' thought naruto "Better start training, Danzo has a whole army, plus he's an s class criminal."

"Hmph, he's no Uchiha, I'll kill him and restore my clan." stated Sasuke as if it had already come to pass.

'Why is it that every Uchiha is either batshit, a genius, an avenger or an asshole?' wondered Kakashi

Naruto just rolled his eyes. 'Itachi Nii San, if you could see your brother now, what would you say? And why do you think he'll be any better than your prick if a father?'

"Ok... Now you pinky."

Sakura glared at him for the pinky comment. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled, making all three men shutter at once, each remembering a past run in with a fangirl. "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto Baka! My dream is to..." another look at Sasuke and another collective shutter. "My talents are anything academic and I guess my skills... Well mizuki sensei said I had really good chakra control."

"That just leaves you blondie"

"Alright. My name is Naruto, you haven't earned the right to know my last name. What I like? I guess you'll just have to figure that out on your own. I dislike rapists, traitors, fangirls, all of Iwa and ninety percent of the Uchiha clan. My dreams? To be Hokage, to surpass a couple of people, both dead and alive, to eat every flavor of ramen and to find a beautiful girl or five to settle down with." stated Naruto, a dumb grin on his face as he remembered a certain busty woman he was already planning to marry.

"Why don't you like the Uchiha clan? Because their your betters?" questioned Sasuke smugly.

"No, I willingly admit that the Uchiha have had some incredible shinobi, Madara, Shisui, Itachi. No, the reason I hate the Uchiha, is because their a clan of thieves, Traitors and murderers." stated Naruto, hate and malice rolling off him in droves.

"Lies! The Uchiha are noble and great!" countered Sasuke, how could this idiot insult his betters!

"The sharingan copy's others hard work, both Madara and another clan head have headed revolts against Konoha, and the Uchiha clan is the only clan I know of that tried to kill an eight year old orphan boy just for being alive." stated Naruto, his tone, anger and killer intent raising.

"Lier! The Uchiha would never kill an innocent!"

"Yes they would, I know because I was that boy!" yelled Naruto, getting a gasp out of all on the roof.

"Your lying! My family would never do something like that!" Shouted Sasuke, standing and confronting Naruto, who also stood up and stood within inches of him, Naruto towering over the young Uchiha.

"But that's just it Sasuke. It WAS your family that did it. It was your FATHER who tried to kill me several times. So much so that I needed ANBU to watch over me. So much so that your mother had to stop him on MULTIPLE occasions." shouted Naruto as he pulled up his sleeve to show the Tattoo of Mitoko's name.

"Your lying! My father would never do something like that!" shouted Sasuke.

"Ask Kakashi or Itachi, they were the ANBU assigned to me. Well, until Itachi got another mission, but then again, I didn't need to be protected after that, because two days after Itachi left, Danzo had your family killed." stated Naruto, a smirk on his face, showing that he enjoyed that fact.

Sasuke turned towards Kakashi, only for him to speak before he could ask. "Sasuke, Its all true. Myself, Itachi and several others were assigned to Naruto from the day he was born till the massacre. Your father lead many attempts to kill Naruto, in fact, I was suppose to arrest him and several of the men that assisted him in hurting multiple children, including helping a Kumo ninja try to kill off the Hyuuga clan, though that was never proven."

"Y-You're lying!" this time it was Sakura who had spoken up. "Theres no way Sasukes family would do that! My mom even told me so! She said that I should marry Sasuke because he was the best of the best!"

"Ever think it was because your mom wanted to be part of a powerful family? While the Haruno family is pretty big, it's by no means rich, maybe she wanted more power? Though I could be wrong. Probably am. But she does know my heritage, and I'd say that when she suddenly tells you at any time to pursue me... Well, it's just means I'm right." stated Naruto, before getting up "When do we meet tomorrow and when?"

"Training ground 7, at 7 o'clock."

"Got it." said Naruto lazily, before disappearing in a flash of orange.

"That was... No, it can't be... Sandaime sama better fill me in fast!" raged Kakashi before leaving the rooftop in a swirl of leafs.

Sakura went from brimming with rage to lusting after Sasuke in absolutely nothing flat. "Sasuke Kun, would you want to..."

"No"

* * *

-Hokages office-

Kakashi appeared in the Hokages office with a look of pure rage on his face, only to see Naruto sitting in front of the Sandaime, a shogi board between them.

"He really is a good teacher isn't he? Even Minato couldn't come up with anything like this, especially on the fly as you are... Are you sure your not part Nara?" questioned Sarutobi, the blonde was incredible, every time he even got close to cornering him, he would make one or two seemingly horrible moves, then the fourth, fifth and even sixth would have him cornered and he would have to fight back.

"Nahh, bet I could beat most of them though, probably not Shikaku or his kid though, there special even for Naras." stated Naruto, eyes never leaving the board, every move Sarutobi would make, naruto would make a move almost immediately, showing he was one hundred steps ahead easily. "What can we help you with Kakashi?"

"Tell me how you can use THAT Jutsu! Only Minato sensei could use it, let alone modify it." stated Kakashi. This kid could only know that Jutsu if he broke into the mansion, which was impossible, or the old man gave it to him.

"What? Still don't recognize me? I thought you were a genius, though you always did miss the most important things." stated Naruto, Kakashi looked shocked, hell,he was shocked, that's exactly what Minato sensei said...

"Naruto, let me see your eyes?"

"Why? They don't match his, or my mothers. They're nothing alike actually, and just one of my eyes is more valuable than all the sharingan ever, minus the E.M.S." stated Naruto, getting a shocked look from Kakashi.

After all, the only eye more valuable that the sharingan was... The... "Rinnegan!" cried out Kakashi, only for Naruto to look towards Kakashi, pull his glasses down and wink at Kakashi, showing the ripples in his eye and a metallic blue color.

"You tell anyone, I kill them and you, we have an understanding? Also, your not my sensei, old man told me your plan, it's disputable, especially for the 'Star Student' of the great Yondaime." stated Naruto with disgust in his voice. "Besides, there's nothing you can teach me. My genjutsu and ninjutsu are better than yours and though my taijutsu may not be as good as yours, I can hold my own with most low jonin. And I already know fuuinjutsu, as you know, seeing as I can use Hirashin, both with a seal and without."

"Heh, even if you are sensei and Kushina's son, and you have the Rinnegan, that doesn't mean you're stronger than me, after all, I was an ANBU captain, and I'm the strongest jonin in Konoha." gloated Kakashi

"One, just because you have strong parents doesn't mean you're strong, you know that. Two, the Rinnegan alone makes me stronger than you. Three, even without my eyes I can beat you, you think being an ANBU captain means anything to me? That was 3 years ago, and if you really want to go by that..." stated Naruto as he raise his hand and effortlessly made a Rasengan, then fazed out the normal chakra with wind, then with lightning, then the Rasengan became blood red. "Do that, then I'll consider you good enough to teach me, but in the meantime, I could use a sparring partner."

Kakashi was shocked, this... Kid! He completed the Rasengan! He made a LIGHTNING variant! That alone put his chakra capacity and control at near Kage level! Oh only of Kakashi knew the truth...

"I win again old man."

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

-Haruno household-

"Hey mom, I'm home." called out Sakura.

"Hey sweetie! How was team assignments? Who was on your team?" asked the elder Haruno.

"It was... Not good. I'm with Sasuke kun, which is good" her mom smiled "But we got stuck with an asshole named Naruto, who was spewing lies about Sasuke's family!" the elder Haruno hated that boy, but what the boy said was probably true.

"Sakura, it pains me to say, this, but you need to be nice to that boy, he has a very... Connected family, and he could probably tear the whole village apart economically if he is treated badly." stated the older Haruno, gritting her teeth as she said it.

"But how? He's a clueless idiot, he won't even tell us his last name." stated Sakura, wincing as she remembered his comment about her mother.

"Trust me Sakura, he's not an idiot, he's not a nameless, clanless orphan, and from the rumors I've heard, he's probably as strong as most chunin."

* * *

-Hidden cave, river country-

"Seem my spy network is better. Other than Kabuto, all your idiots keep getting caught." stated a short, hunchbacked man.

"Shut it Sasori! He alone is better than all of your spy's, and unlike yours, he's willing, and a damn fine shinobi to boot." stated Orochimaru

"I can not deny that. By the way, what do you think of Danzo? You never did tell me, even after all these years."

"I have a working relationship with him. He's very intelligent, and it helps he let me experiment on him, and gave my these beautiful eyes."

* * *

(read, review, blah blah blah)


	4. Chapter 3: the Superior Inferior

Disclaimer: testicals

* * *

Naruto was on his way home after beating the old man repeatedly in shogi, not to mention explaining to Kakashi that he had been training with 'someone' way stronger than him. He didn't like that, seeing as he had been the strongest, 2nd only to Itachi, but no one knew where he was. Then naruto dropped the bombshell and claimed that he was all around stronger than Kakashi, which REALLY didn't sit well with the lazy jonin. Kakashi had challenged him to back up those words, only for Naruto to laugh in his face.

Now naruto was just entering the gates of the Uzu-kaze estate, when he felt the familiar 'pull'. He closed and locked the gates, then flashed away.

* * *

-valley of the end-

Naruto flashed in front of the falls at the valley of the end, only to see he was the only one there. "Alright, who called me?"

"Hello, Naruto kun."

"Itachi? Are you telling me you found them all already?" asked Naruto as he watched Itachi emerge from behind the cascading water.

"No, I have 3 of the four left, but there is something you should see." stated Itachi as he walked back into and through the falls.

Naruto followed, not sure what to expect on the other side. When he finally broke threw the plane of water, he was shocked to see a very well lit and sealed off cavern.

"Who or what the hell is in there?" asked Naruto

"I'm not positive, but I believe it's Madara. There's definitely someone laid to rest here that had great power buried here, though this place has been visited in the last twenty or so years, so I don't know for sure." stated Itachi as he and Naruto moved down the tunnel.

"So have you found them all yet?" asked Naruto

"No, so far I have the brothers and the 3rd, hopefully Madara will be in here, if not, well we still have 5 of the 6, right?" joked Itachi, something he picked up from Naruto, though anyone who knew him from before the massacre would have needed a double take.

"True, but with how big a pain in the ass it was for the first two, I wanted to have this done ASAP." stated naruto as he reached the barrier, he removed his sunglasses and observed the barrier. "Its all chakra, strange, it's exactly like the one in Uzu..."

"What does that mean? Does that mean an Uzumaki is buried here?" questioned Itachi, though more to himself than anything.

"Only one way to find out... Preta Path!" called out Naruto as he held a palm to the barrier, effectively absorbing the barrier, only for it to seemingly replenish. 'Do I have to overpower it? The barrier in Uzushio was just absorbed...' Naruto tried again, this time it finally went down. After it was gone, Naruto and Itachi moved forward into the well lit cavern. "Now why are there two coffins?"

True to his words, there were two coffins, one of red oak, the other of a strange black material, like metal, but it didn't shine. Naruto walked up to the red coffin and found it had the Uchiha crest carved masterfully on it. He opened it, only to find it empty, only hair on the pillow. Meanwhile, Itachi walked over to the other coffin, there were no markings, no symbols, not even a scuff or scratch. He went to open the coffin, and he felt his chakra begin to drain at an alarming rate, along with it going haywire.

"Naruto kun... I can not open this coffin. It drains my chakra much too fast. Perhaps you can?" stated Itachi, before he saw that there was nothing in the coffin naruto was standing next to. "An empty coffin?"

"No, he was here at one point, though not anymore. Do you have any sacrifices I could use for Edo tensei? There's DNA here." stated Naruto. Itachi nodded and pulled out a status scroll, used to transport anything living, without it dying. He tossed the scroll to naruto who unsealed the body, only to see it was an Iwa ninja, near death, so he would have to work quickly.

"Edo tensai!" called Naruto after preparing both the body and the hair, in an instant, a coffin rose from the earth beneath the room and opened.

"How? How am I here?" questioned the figure. Long black hair covering his right eye, his left eye gazing around, almost aimlessly, but naruto knew better, this man was one of the strongest ever, he was assessing the situation and more importantly, assessing him.

"Madara Uchiha. So that was your coffin, but who's in the black one then?" questioned Naruto as he pointed to the black coffin.

"How did you bring me here?" questioned Madara, who continued to look around, seeing he was in what was to be his final resting place... Well, until 'it' happened. Madara continued to look around, when he noticed he had two eyes again, only to see his hands were no longer wrinkled. "And why am I no longer old?"

"I just summoned you using Edo tensei, though it seems you know that, now could you tell me who you share this tomb with?" asked Naruto

"Hmm, I can answer both those questions with one of my own. How did you summon me back from the dead, when I was never dead in the first place?" questioned Madara as he stepped out of the coffin and walked towards the two Konoha Nin.

"What do you mean you never died? I thought that Hashirama killed you when you defected? And if you never died, then why was your DNA in that coffin?" questioned Itachi

"I didn't die fighting Hashirama, but he thought he killed me, so as, what I can only guess was a sign of respect, he buried me here, though I was dying, I never did, I eventually woke up in that coffin, and left this place. I traveled the world, protected Konoha from the outside, and eventually, I became... Well I guess you could call it a shell of my former self. My body gave out, but thankfully I have some of Hashirama's DNA in my body, and I was able to survive by unnatural means until now, when you somehow summoned me with Tobirama's accursed Jutsu." listed off Madara. "And seeing as you're my new master, at least for now, what can I do for you?"

"I bought you back so you could serve me-" stated Naruto

"Obviously, that's the whole point of this Jutsu." stated Madara with a sweatdrop.

"Wanna let me finish? I want you to serve as one of my paths." stated Naruto, Madara looked shocked

"Path? You can't possibly mean that you have the Rinnegan?" questioned Madara, naruto nodded and took off his glasses, showing that he did indeed have the Rinnegan, though his was blue, not purple. "Hmm, your Rinnegan is not normal... How can you be sure that you can use the path Jutsu?"

"Summoning Jutsu: Paths!" stated Naruto as he summoned his 2 paths "Madara, I'd like you to meet my two paths, first my father, and my animal Path, Minato Namikaze, fourth hokage of Konoha." Minato summoned a small red toad with Rinnegan eyes. "And my Naraka path, and also my mother, Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina then healed Itachi of his minor chakra exhaustion and the charka burns on his palms.

"Madara Uchiha? Naruto, is this who you plan to have as the deva path?" questioned Minato, he had the Rinnegan as well, though his was purple. The only piercing he had was in his right ear, same a Kushina.

"Your a path? How do you have a consciousness? And how do you have only one piercing?" questioned Madara. When he attempted his own paths, it was nothing like this.

"I revived them and then made them paths, it was rather simple, yet a pain in the ass to pull off. So what do you say Madara? Will you join willingly, I give you back your soul and you will have basically free will, as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans, or will you deny, in which case I'll kill you and use your body, where you will once again be dead." asked Naruto.

"Seems the only choice I really have is to join willingly, though I do wish to know who the other paths will be."

"Hashirama will be the human path, Tobirama will be the Preta path, and the third Raikage will be the asura path." stated Naruto

"Hmm, so I will, for all intensive purposes, be alive, I will be able to do whatever I want, fight however I want, and all I have to do is allow you to boss me around and follow some guidelines?" questioned Madara

"That's the gist of it, hell, I'm only planning on summoning you if I'm in trouble, other than that, you don't even have to be in the same country as me." stated Naruto "Oh, and you won't age, the Jutsu seems to put the body on a type of status, you'll get to use any Jutsu you could before, plus my gravity manipulations."

"And what if I already have the Rinnegan?" questioned Madara, he closed his eyes and a second later opened them, revealing the purple and black ringed eyes.

* * *

-Next morning, training ground seven, seven o'clock-

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the clearing that was training ground seven, only to find there mysterious third teammate already there. Normally, this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, except for the fact that there were more Narutos then they could ever hope to count to, and they were all doing something different, one group was floating another group using chakra, another group were fighting while pinballing around trees, yet another group was reading from scrolls, and so on and so forth.

"Hey Dobe! What are you doing?" yelled Sasuke, but grew pissed off when none of the Naruto's responded. "I'm talking to you!" yelled Sasuke as he walked over to one of the groups.

"Why aren't you answering Sasuke kun?" asked Sakura, though she refrained from yelling, or screeching, as other people called it, the combination of fear and her mothers instruction keeping her head level for now.

"Because he was asking for someone named dobe, seeing as none of us are named that, including boss, we didn't answer him." stated a clone that didn't take his eyes of the book he was reading.

"Know your betters Dobe! I'm an Uchiha, an elite!" stated Sasuke

"Once again, No idea who this 'Dobe' is, but if you forgot what boss said yesterday, you may be an Uchiha, But the Uchiha are not elite, not even close." stated another clone.

"Umm, are any of you the real Naruto, or is he somewhere else?" asked Sakura, more than a little mad that someone would talk down to her Sasuke kun like that.

"Oh, boss is in that tree" stated another clone, pointing to a tree on the other side of the clearing. "He didn't get much sleep last night, so he catching up. Word of advise, don't wake him up."

"And why wouldn't I? I can do whatever I want." stated Sasuke smugly. He ran over to the tree and climbed up it with his hands and feet. The clones just shrugged and started dispelling. Sasuke looked around, he finally found Naruto, just as the clone said, sleeping on one of the bigger branches. Sasuke made his way up, until he was on the same branch as the blonde. "Wake up Dobe, you're going to fight me."

Naruto didn't respond, so he did the logical thing for most Uchiha, he went to punch him in the face, only problem was, even though Naruto was asleep, he still had danger senses that ANBU could only dream of. As Sasukes fist was about an inch away from connecting, Naruto caught it his wrist, and broke it cleanly. "Wrong move, Sasuke." and with that, Naruto pushed him back, sending him out of the tree and into the air, about 75 feet in the air, in the middle of the clearing.

Sasuke was free falling, he had already righted himself so he could land in his feet, but it would still most likely break his legs. In a blur of movement, Sasuke was safely on the ground, Kakashi still holding on to him.

"Naruto! Get down here now!" shouted Kakashi, rage filling his voice. Naruto appeared in a flash in front of Kakashi. "What the hell were you thinking? Endangering a teammate? You broke his arm and then threw him out of the top of a tree?"

"Fuck him, that idiot threw a punch at me while I was sleeping, so I reacted. This is the real world Hatake. You fuck up, you get hurt. And from what I've experienced, attacking someone who could kill you, literally with one finger, is a bad mistake." stated Naruto with an even and emotionless tone, reminding both Kakashi and Sasuke of Itachi "Or would you rather I had just killed him, like the rest of the people dumb enough to try to hurt me while I slept?"

"Your a disgrace to your fathers memory! How would he feel if he knew you acted like this?" questioned Kakashi dangerously

"Proud I became a real shinobi, one that isn't a fool, one that isn't weak, and one that isn't a coward. I fight for what I believe in, and if a few broken bones teaches someone that there are people out there that are better than them, all the better." stated Naruto with the same, emotionless voice.

"Your father was a great man, something someone like you will never understand." stated Kakashi

"At least when my father killed himself, it was for the good of the village." stated Naruto

Kakashi froze, that was a low blow, but it didn't piss him off, it saddened him. 'Father, Minato sensei... Is he right? Could I have helped Obito more? Could I have helped rin more?'

"Are you going to start the test, or are you going to sit and mope that I hit a sore spot?" questioned Naruto. Kakashi knew that he had overreacted to the situation, after all, he had heard that tsunade once punched Jiraiya out of a tree. And his own sensei had pushed him off a branch after he had gone off on obits over something stupid. But know he was questioning his mental fortitude.

"New plan. I will he fighting Naruto one on one. Should he beat me, I will take him, and him alone, as my apprentice. Sasuke and Sakura, you will be trying to get these bells off my belt. If you get these before Naruto beats me, you're my new team and Naruto will be sent to the academy, should none of you achieve your objective, you will all be sent back." stated Kakashi, this would allow the two a chance to pass, and still keep the bell test complete. "You have 3 hours, starting... Now!"

Sakura and Sasuke shot out into the woods, leaving Naruto and Kakashi in the center of the clearing. "Bad choice Kakashi, I can wipe the floor with those two. And if you use your sharingan, I'll use MY borrowed power as well, then I'll mop the floor with you."

"I'm a elite Jonin, I don't need this eye to beat you. Let's see if your as good as you say." Kakashi took off at full speed "Lesson one: Taijutsu"

Naruto effortlessly blocked a six strike combo and retaliated with a triple kick to Kakashi ribs. Kakashi got battered by the three kicks, but managed to catch One of them and pin Narutos foot. Bad idea. With balance, speed and agility that was almost unheard of, naruto spun and landed a kick to Kakashi's inner knee, one to his left shoulder and one to his head. Kakashi fought off the third kick and caught Naruto's other leg, both feet now pinned under Kakashis armpits. Naruto planted both palms on the ground, and with every ounce of power he had, picked Kakashi up off the ground, flipped him over and slammed his head into the ground.

Kakashi quickly witches with a log before impact and the log shattered into a million little pieces. "Guess that means we're onto the ninjutsu lesson, huh Kakashi?"

'That was incredible! He used combos to move me Into position, then used power and flexibility to surprise me and use my own defense against me!' thought Kakashi, though his thoughts were stopped from going any farther when he heard a slight whistling sound to his left

'Thunk thunk thunk...'

'poof'

* * *

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was fuming. Here was Naruto, roughly his age, who had the audacity to insult his family and now he was crude enough to actually be better than him? He was an UCHIHA! The best of the best! And here, some nameless, clanless nobody, was picking apart one of the strongest ninja in the village like it was nothing? And he couldn't even pick up most of their movements. 'Dobe, you will give me your power, and then I'll kill you, and everyone else on my way to Danzo!'

"He sure likes killing logs doesn't he? I wonder what he has against the log?" stated a voice behind Sasuke. Sasuke spun around, kunai in hand, only to see Naruto, or a clone of Naruto, seeing as the Naruto that had been fighting Kakashi still hadn't moved from his spot, right hand glowing green. "Let me heal that arm of yours"

"And why are you helping me?" questioned Sasuke angrily, it was painfully obvious to the Uchiha that this blonde was strong enough to at least hold his own against a world class jonin, which pissed him off.

"Because one, you're the son of the woman who saved my life more times than I can remember, two, I was the one that broke your arm, and three I'm going to-"

* * *

-Back to the fight-

"Very well, Lesson two, ninjutsu." stated Kakashi as he blurred through hand seals. "Fire style: fire dragon Jutsu!"

"Preta path" whispered Naruto as he held a hand up and absorbed the blazing dragon. "Bansho tenin" he whispered again, this time Kakashi started to be pulled to Naruto. But Kakashi wasn't a jonin for nothing, and flashed through the three handsigns for his first original Jutsu.

Naruto's face stayed impassive, as he put his hand up and started swirling chakra into it. "Let's see who's lightnings stronger"

"Chidori!"

"Lightning Rasengan!"

The two Jutsu collided and began a brief power struggle. Keyword brief. About a half a second after the collision, lightning started sparking out of Naruto's hand, his Rasengan blowing past the Chidori, causing an explosion that sent Kakashi flying back. Naruto stayed perfectly still, thanks to his masterful control over gravity.

Kakashi slowly got to his feet after sliding across the ground. 'He's beat me in taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I'm ok at genjutsu, but I need Obito's eye to see through anything he throws at me. I just hope he was bluffing when he said he could use THAT chakra.'

"Lesson 3, genjutsu" stated Kakashi as he pulled his head band up, revealing his sharingan to the world, or at least to Sasuke.

"Bad move Kakashi, you should have heeded my warning." stated Naruto as almost instantly four tails shot out and a dark red cloak of chakra coated his entire body. "**Now you get to see what I can really do**!"

With speed even Gai would have trouble with, Naruto raced toward Kakashi and planted a fist into his gut, folding him like a bad hand in poker, then sending him flying back through the forest. Though Naruto wasn't about to let that happen, in another burst of pure speed, naruto caught Kakashi and pinned him against another tree. "**This is four tails, I can control up to six, and I can go up to eight. Now, you still think you're stronger than me**?"

Kakashi was terrified. This 'genin' was easily his level, and he totally outclasses him when he uses kyuubi chakra. While he himself needed the sharingan to compete at his highest level, Naruto was already mid jonin in skill without kyuubi chakra, and at the same age as he was when he made jonin. "Heh... Guess i was wrong, not really the first time...You are strong Naruto... And your mother and father would be proud... So am I..." and with that, Kakashi passed out.

Naruto reverted back to normal, some light burns on his skin from Kyuubi's chakra, though they were no more than one would get from being out in the sun too long. "Huh, maybe I'm ready for another tail?" wondered Naruto out loud as he carried Kakashi back to the clearing.

* * *

-45 minutes later-

Kakashi slowly awoke, every inch of his body throbbing in pain. He looked up and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were both holding bells, Naruto was doing vertical pushups.

"Well, looks like I'm taking Naruto on as an apprentice." eye smiled Kakashi, baiting them into a failure, though he really wanted to fail the Uchiha, he may have been the last of Obitos family, but he was nothing like his dead teammate.

"Nope, you're taking them, they got the bells from you before I beat you." stated Naruto as he continued his push ups, Kakashi took a moment to marvel the young man's strength and balance 'Sensei... I know I've messed up before, obito, Rin... You and Kushina... But I'm going to make it up the best I can... By making Naruto the strongest he can possibly become.'

"Hmm, and when was this?" questioned Kakashi

"When I punched you in the gut, I took them before you flew away, and tossed them to Sasuke. They achieved their objective before I did." stated Naruto, even though he was having second thoughts about skipping out on Kakashi. He had reconciled with him and even though there was really nothing he could teach him, he would be a good friend.

"Well then, congratulations Sasuke, Sakura... And Naruto, you pass the bell test." stated Kakashi, though he didn't show it, he was ecstatic that Naruto had figured out the bell test, even when the weight of the entire test was dropped on his shoulders.

"Huh?" both Sakura and Sasuke questioned.

"It was a teamwork test. Naruto did all the work, but he did it for the team, so you pass, though we'll be doing our share of team building exercises." stated Kakashi

Sasuke just smirked smugly. He didn't even have to do any work, and he still passed. Then he remembered the two Jutsu that naruto used, the spinning ball and that weird cloak thing. "Dobe, Teach me those Jutsu!"

Naruto didn't respond, instead he just walked toward Kakashi. This made Sasuke fume "Listen to me dammit! I'm your better! You're going to teach me those techniques!"

"Who are you talking to, Uchiha? My name still isn't Dobe, your not my better, and there's no way in hell I'm teaching you ANY of my Jutsu, not like you could learn them anyway." stated Naruto

"How dare you continue to talk down to me! I'm an Uchiha! I'm from a clan that can learn any Jutsu just by watching someone do it, and you will teach it to me, or else!" Threatened Sasuke

"I'm not talking down to you, I'm talking to you at the level you deserve. And even IF you had the sharingan, which it's obvious that you don't, you couldn't copy my Jutsu anyway, they're pure elemental and shape manipulation, no hand signs for you to copy, and I only used two Jutsu against Kakashi. And just what could YOU ever do to me?" stated Naruto

"Impossible! The sharingan can copy any Jutsu! And you used three! The swirling ball, that wired absorption and that red cloak thing that increases your speed and power!" shouted Sasuke, no one had talked down to him other than Itachi.

Naruto looked dumbfounded, hadn't this kid heard of a Jinchuuriki before? Hell, he's the son of Narutos one time number one enemy, he should know that he held kyuubi. "Fuck off Uchiha, I'm not teaching you Rasengan, it's impossible for you to use the absorption Jutsu, or any other Jutsu I know, and you can't even use the other 'Jutsu'."

"Fine! I'll get someone else to teach me! And I'm going to make your life a living hell until you give me what I want." stated Sasuke, who then stormed away, planing on going to the elders, they usually gave him what he wanted, he could easily get a Jutsu or two. Sakura decided to follow the brooding Uchiha, she was worried that he might do something he would regret.

"The only people in the world that know Rasengan is me and Pervy sage. Unless you do Kakashi." Kakashi nodded his head. "You teach him the Rasengan or any other of my father techniques, and I'll kill you, and him. You got that?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, he's nothing like what I had hoped. I just hope that the council doesn't force you to teach him the Jutsu you finished." stated Kakashi with noticeable concern in his voice.

"They won't. I own half this village, and the only idiots that even like the kid are new jonin and lower, and I can take care of them. You didn't even get to see my genjutsu." smiled Naruto as he walked out of the training ground, motioning Kakashi to follow him.

"Just who was your last sensei?" questioned Kakashi. Naruto just grinned, pulled out a piece of pocky and turned back towards his destination, eating the chocolatey goodness.

* * *

(Read and review my pretties! or not, it wasnt that good of a chapter, and its late... any question(s), feel free to ask)


	5. Chapter 4: the Immortal Phoenix

To Mech Viking, sweet name! Anyway, the pocky thing is a data book joke, Itachi's favorite food was listed as pocky, and fiction writers took off with it.

To Rixxell Stryfe, you are a huge help in writing and any writer would be proud to have you as a reviewer

* * *

"What do you mean you won't give me those Jutsu? I've always gotten what I wanted! Why can't I have 3 Jutsu!" challenged an irate Sasuke. He had been arguing for the last 5 minutes and they still wouldn't give him a straight answer!

"Well, the Rasengan is a Kage classified technique, and the only one alive that could teach it is Jiraiya. This... Absorption Jutsu, we have absolutely no ninjutsu like that, the only people known that could absorb Jutsu like that we're the Uzumaki, and no one knows how they did it. Then this 'red cloak that boosted speed and strength' the only thing I could think of is..." stated Humora, Sasuke had come to him, complaining that he was being held back. "That is not a Jutsu. Come with me Sasuke, this will help you understand"

* * *

-35 minutes later-

"And just why am I here again? If I remember correctly, this is the second time we've been called to meet this week?" questioned Hiashi, not that he minded, in fact, he loved these meeting, he usually gets what he wants, or just gets to flex his political muscle, which was the only thing he took any pride in these days, as his oldest daughter was weak, and Hanabi was still too much like his dead wife, but he would get her away from that soon enough.

"Yes, and why is the civilian council missing? Usually when they're not here something individual related has arisen." stated Chouza

"Right you are, Chouza. My old teammate has bought up something that I believe should be shared with all of you at this table." stated Sarutobi "Come on in Naruto"

Everyone turned towards the door, awaiting the entrance of the blonde. It wasn't surprising to any of the clan heads that Naruto was the cause of the meeting. Sasuke, who was sitting in a guest chair on the abandoned civilian side, stared at the door as if the very wooden fibers were holding back what was 'rightfully his'.

"Man, he sure likes taking his time." said a voice near the back of the room. Most agreed until they actually turned around, only to see said blonde staring intently at the door. "Ok, now he's just being a dick."

"Naruto San, how exactly did you get in here? My insects informed me that you were not in the room when we started, and there was no chakra flare that would insight and transportation Jutsu. Also, I was wondering if I could get glasses like you gave my son?" questioned Shibi, most of the room was stunned that naruto had gotten in unnoticed, though everyone was surprised by just how many words came out a Shibi mouth, like most of his clan, he was quiet and logical.

"In that order, I teleported in, I used my own version of the Hiraishin Jutsu, which is basically the Hiraishin without a seal array. And what color would you like? I have most of them, except the color that I wear and that shino has." the entire room gasped, a 13 year old can use the Hirashin? And without the kunai?

"Hmm, black frames?" questioned Shibi, naruto pulled out the scroll and unsealed a pair of black framed sunglasses and handed them to Shibi. Naruto then rolled up the scroll and placed it back in his vest.

"Now that fashion time is over, may we please get to the point of this meeting?" questioned Hiashi, clear distain in his voice for what everyone else in the room thought was for wasting his time. "May I ask Uzumaki, just how does that work? Shunshin uses chakra to boost speed to a high degree, and from what I've gathered, Hirashin is a space time Jutsu."

"Quite simple really. The body adapts to certain Jutsu over time. Like how some Uchiha could use b rank fire Jutsu with no hand seals, or how Tobirama sama could do the water dragon with only the dragon hand sign instead of the forty to forty five hand signs most require. Now all of you know about my 'condition' that gives me healing capabilities, well that helps me adapt to Jutsu quicker. There was I time when I relied almost solely on the Hiraishin, and it allowed my body to adapt to it, now, all I need to do is flood the area with my chakra and I can transport almost anywhere. Though for any distance more than about fifty feet, I still need the seal." stated Naruto. 'Maybe a year ago it was fifty feet, but they don't need to know that.'

"Amazing. To think that Jutsu could be any deadlier than when Minato used it..." stated Koharu, the old woman never did like the blonde haired man much, though it wasn't for lack of trying, the just never saw eye to eye. She had just become too cold and unforgiving in her old age, mostly from the loss of her lover, and then her son not long ago, leaving her granddaughter Moegi as the only thing left in her world that held any true value to her.

"Now that that's settled, may I ask why I've been called here? I was working on a new Jutsu, and I'd like to get back to it." stated Naruto, most of the council was once again surprised, with a lightning variant to the Rasengan and Hirashin, naruto was already near his father's move set, and he was working on even more Jutsu?

"Ah yes, Humora?" questioned Sarutobi

"Ahem... It has come to my attention that Naruto Sama" Naruto glared at the old man. "Naruto San?" naruto nodded "has several very high rank and unknown Jutsu in his arsenal, including an elemental Rasengan and some form of Jutsu that can absorb other Jutsu. Also, it seems he can use THAT chakra..." stated Humora.

"Is this true? Can you use it's chakra? And if so, are there any ill effects or any chance that the seal is breaking?" asked Tsume, she knew better than to be anything less than respectful to the blonde teen, after all, he screamed alpha, and even being a high jonin level in her own right, she could tell that this teen could defeat her like child's play.

"Yes, I've been trained to use it, I can use up to six tails and stay in control, though at that level of bijuu chakra I can't use Jutsu, as I have not used that chakra enough to have anything more than genin level control. If its a situation where I'm alone behind enemy lines, I can go to eight tails, but I don't have control at that amount of power." stated Naruto as he took the Namikaze seat and put his feet up on the Uzumaki seat, which were at the end of the table, facing the other council members.

"Is the tail amount proportionate to the beast?" questioned Shikaku, not bothering to lift his head from his arms.

"No, but as I've assessed myself at around low to mid jonin when relaying on my own skills, when I use one tail I shoot to mid to high jonin, at 3 tails I'm around low Kage and at six tails I'm on par with Jiji in theory except for the fact I would be all tai or Kenjutsu at that point, and in a non related incident, I found out that I can kill Orochimaru at four, which is also how many I used in my genin test versus Kakashi." stated Naruto, everyone in the room other than Sasuke gapped, while Sasuke continued to seethe .

"Wait! You said you used four tails vs Kakashi, yet no one outside of your training ground felt it... Why?" questioned Tsume.

"Easy. I have mastered the four tail state, to the point I don't even transform anymore. Along with this total control, I can block off Kyuubi's hatred and malice if I want, which I did at the training ground. If I hadn't, half of Konoha would have been there in minutes looking for a fight."

"How do you know that you can kill Orochimaru? He is said to be the strongest sannin?" questioned inoichi, he was never a big naruto fan, he had once used the mind body swap on him when he was younger to examine his mental health. And he had almost lost his life when Narutos very mind attacked him. Every sense then he had been wary of the boy.

"Ha, Jiraiya is by far the strongest, I should know, he's my godfather and has taught me much." stated Naruto, he hated it when his friends and family were bad mouthed. "As for Orochimaru... I've put him in a near death state before, only for him to be rescued by his teammate. I was attacked by him and his partner Sasori of the red sand about a year ago, right after I reached my fifth tail state and could somewhat control it. I almost killed the snake bastard, but Sasori saved him."

"You fought off Orochimaru AND Sasori of the red sand alone? And survived? I don't believe you." stated Hiashi, he refused to believe a thirteen year old had that type of power.

"I wasn't alone, I was with my sensei, who was the reason we were attacked in the first place. And as to who my sensei is, it is classified information until he or she gets back to the village." stated Naruto "Any other questions?"

"What's this absorption Jutsu? Is it anything like the legendary Uzumaki Jutsu, or is it something else?" questioned Sarutobi, though he already knew the answer, as naruto had told him, he needed to put on a show.

"Sorry old man, clan secret."

Sasuke had finally had enough, and exploded. "How come you have all these powerful Jutsu! Why were you given advanced training, when I wasn't! Why is Jiraiya your god father when he could be mine! What chakra are you relying on and why don't I have it! What makes you think you're better than the Uchiha!"

Now everyone in the room was staring at Sasuke with alarm. This was the boy everyone believed to be the golden child? He was just a spoiled brat. Naruto however, was pissed. "Everything you're about to here Sasuke, and everyone in this room, is an s ranked secret. Should any of you spread this, I will kill you, and every person you told. Understood?" stated Naruto in an unerringly calm, yet rage filled voice.

Everyone nodded, including Sasuke, after all, even if he did tell someone, he was an Uchiha, so he wouldn't get in trouble anyways, or so he thought. "I was born October 10th, and I was part of the reason that kyuubi attacked. My mother Kushina Uzumaki held kyuubi before me, and during my birth, there was an incident, causing kyuubi to be released and my mother to die. My father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, finally defeated the beast, but not by killing it, he sealed it into me, making me the third Uzumaki to hold the nine tailed fox. Before they died, my parents left a will, stating that I was to gain everything that they both owned, meaning all the Uzumaki assets, all the Namikaze land, and because Tsunade, my god mother, had left the village, control of the Senju estate, as my mother had been adopted by Mito Uzumaki-Senju, before my mother took over for Mito baa-chan as the Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. Jiraiya was made my godfather by my father, seeing as he was his sensei, and was also the one to name me. I hold the kyuubi because only an Uzumaki can hold the eight or nine tailed beast, there is a clan in Kumo that with the help of a special seal can hold the Eight tails, but that's about it."

"Mito sama and Kushina Sama were Jinchuuriki?" sputtered out Chouza "Why didn't we know this?"

"The same reason that no one of my generation knows I hold kyuubi. The host of the kyuubi has been guarded by a set of laws ever since Mito was made the first ever Jinchuuriki, laws that are only a year younger than this village. The only reason anyone knows about my being a Jinchuuriki is because all the clan heads were informed the night of my birth, and the Uchiha spread the word to get back at my father, who had beat out not only Orochimaru, but Hiashi Hyuuga and more importantly Fugaku Uchiha for the title of fourth hokage. Ever since that day, the Uchiha have had a contract out on my head." stated Naruto. Most of the council had very little trouble believing this, as the Uchiha had always seen anyone stronger than them to be a threat, and it seems Sasuke is no exception "I was taken out of the village about a week before the Uchiha massacre, because Fugaku Uchiha had almost managed to kill me. I was removed for my own protection, and a week later, when Danzo realized I couldn't be a personal weapon anymore, something he was rather adamant about, due to the fact I was no longer in the village and it was unknown where I was, he killed off the Uchiha as payback for ruining his plans." stated Naruto. This time, most everyone believed what he had said, after all, Danzo was linked to many kidnappings and other inhumane acts "So you see Sasuke, I AM better than you. I'm the heir to three clans, I hold somewhere between twenty five to fifty percent of the land and wealth of Konoha, as well as being the son of not only Kushina Uzumaki, an s class ninja, but also Minato Namikaze, the only man ever besides the Sandaime Raikage and Hashirama Senju to gain an SS class rank. I'm better than you in every way, and I'll never give you any of my Jutsu." stated Naruto, defiance clear in his voice.

Sasuke seethed once again, but was smarter than to try anything, after all, if even half the stuff he said was true, then he was much more important than him as an individual, not the whole clan, but more important than him. After all, Naruto was the son of two Kage level ninja, and he was for sure stronger than him... For now. Sasuke got up without a word and left the room. 'I'll go to every jonin in the village and ask for training. And I'll read every high ranked scroll in the Uchiha library. I'll became stronger than you naruto, and then, I'll kill you and everyone else that has ever held me back! Then I'll kill Danzo and rebuild the Uchiha clan and make it better than everyone else by taking over all 3 of your clans!'

As the doors closed, naruto spoke up again. "Now that the spoiled little brat is gone, there's something I want to give all the clan heads..."

* * *

-2 months later-

Team seven had been taking one d rank a day for almost two months now. At first Sasuke had hated them, until Naruto stated that the Uchiha should quit complaining use them for training, weather lifting heavy objects to build strength, painting as fast yet cleanly to work on speed and control, picking weeds as fast as you see them to work on reflexes, or even catching the damn cat to work on cardio and speed. Which is what they had just got done doing, catching the cat for the 17th time in their young ninja careers.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but the blonde was right, as soon as he had started using every mission as some form of training, he had started growing stronger, faster, quicker and more controlled at an impressive rate. And as a hidden benefit, the teamwork of team 7 had skyrocketed, going from almost non existent to spotless over the last two months.

"Team 7, returning Tora." stated Kakashi lazily. He had been thinking that he would get a c rank next, even Sakura was starting to get fed up with d ranks, and their teamwork was easily high enough.

"Wow, new record... Again. Team 7 now owns the top ten spots on the Tora board. Even Kakashi's team hadn't had all the top ten at once, you should be very proud of yourselves" stated Sarutobi, though he knew as well as anyone that the team was a one man show, and if it were anyone but team 7 or the hokage, they would say that Sasuke was the cause of the records, though everyone important knew it was Naruto.

"Old man, how old is that cat? Pervy sage told me it was his first mission, and that was almost forty years ago." stated Naruto

"There have actually been several Toras, they all seem to have the same tendency to escape the fire Dayimos wife." stated Sarutobi with a chuckle.

"Hokage sama, I would like to request a C rank for my team, I feel that their more than ready." stated Kakashi lazily. Iruka's eyes widened, but he knew better, after all, Sasuke was the rookie of the year, and he knew from personal experience that Naruto could handle a jonin, after all, he did kill Aoi.

"Alright, you will be guarding a bridge builder and the bridge he is building. Should take about two weeks to a month. Come on in Tazuna." a rather fat, drunken man had come in from the waiting room, the smell of Sake and oak filled the room.

"These are the brats that are suppose to be guarding me? I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna, you 3 look like you couldn't even beat a paper bag, especially the blonde." stated Tazuna, as he took a swig of his sake, only to realize it was no longer in his hand. He looked up to see naruto holding the jug.

"You're drunk, it's a violation of your contract. We need to wait until you are sober to start this mission, otherwise you will be a hindrance to the mission. We will leave tomorrow morning at the earliest. What do you think Kakashi?" questioned Naruto, surprising everyone in the room with his authoritative tone.

"Mah, we'll leave from the east gate at 7:30 tomorrow morning. Until then, you're free to do whatever, but be in condition to start the mission tomorrow." stated Kakashi as he gave the blonde a look that told him to stay and chat.

After everyone other than Naruto, Iruka, Sarutobi and Kakashi left, naruto spoke up. "What do you need Kakashi?"

"Do you think that you're capable of leading this team?" questioned Kakashi intently.

"Yes, I have the strength and I can keep a calm head during stressful times." stated Naruto

"Good, then you are now my team captain. Should I ever be inactive, you will be the leader of this squad and you will have input on every major issue. See you at the gate tomorrow." stated Kakashi with an eye smile, right before proofing away

"Well then... I guess I'll see ya later old man, Iruka."

* * *

-Next day, road to wave-

"So Tazuna San, how come u hired leaf shinobi? Doesn't wave have ninja?" asked Sakura, trying to break the silence that had permeated the mission so far.

To everyone's surprise, it was naruto who answered. "Wave no longer has ninja. Up until the beginning of the second great shinobi war, Wave had a form of agreement with a nearby island nation that was said to be just as strong, if not stronger that any of the elemental nations. They were wiped out by a joint attack by Kiri, Kumo, Grass, rice and Iwa. It was a battle that lasted almost 7 days, and cost the five countries that attacked a huge portion of their ninja, so many that Kiri, Grass and Rice vowed out of the war, hell, the losses in rice were so bad that they no longer even have a ninja program. Through the village was wiped out, and almost everyone of its people killed, the rest scattered across the world. I know 3 or four ended up in konoha, at least one in Kumo and the rest went to Kiri or Ame. Ever sense then, Wave has relied in Konoha or Kiri."

"Spot on... How do you know all that? Almost all of the world has forgotten Uzushio?" asked Tazuna, eying the genin. If the young blonde knew that much, he might know of the trouble in wave.

"My mother was one of the survivors of the attack, and while she was young, she wrote it all down in a scroll. I found the scroll one day, read it, and now I know what happened to my clan and my former village." stated Naruto in a sad voice. He cringed when Sakura started to speak.

"You're lying. If that happened, we would have learned about it in the academy, plus you don't even have a last name, how could you be from a clan?" questioned Sakura, earning a grown from Naruto, Kakashi and strangely enough, Sasuke. Tazuna started fearing for his life, if she was that ignorant, she could easily lead to his death.

"The reason it isn't in Konoha history books is because 15 years ago, the civilian council had it removed after an incident involving a member of the civilian side trying to get the 4th hokage to marry her. When he refused, and instead started dating a former member of that village, the civilian called in all her favors to have the clan and their village erased from Konoha history." stated Kakashi.

"How do you know that place even existed in the first place?" questioned Sakura, she was never wrong in the academy, and every time she was proven wrong now she refused to believe it.

"Simple. The fourth was my sensei and like a father to me after mine passed. While he dated her, she was like a mother to me, and she showed me everything about the old country, I even went there with Sensei and her before the third great war broke out." stated Kakashi

"Riigght, I'll just ask my mom when I get home, she's on the council, she would know if that really happened." stated Sakura smugly.

"I'm sure she would know, seeing as it was her that caused my clans name and village to be forgotten." stated Naruto with hatred clear in his voice, getting a shocked, then angry look from Sakura.

"Why would my mom do that huh? You're all just lying because you can't handle the fact that your wrong." stated Sakura

Naruto was about to go ballistic on the pink haired bitch, only to notice the puddle they just passed start to ripple, before two masked men, clothed in black robes with a metal gauntlet on a posing hands appeared and charged at Kakashi.

Naruto shoved Sakura out of the way, before charging up a normal Rasengan in his hand and flashing away, right as Kakashi was torn into pieces by the masked men.

"One down" the one on the right said, his voice somewhat distorted by the mask he was wearing.

"Three to go-"

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he flashed behind the second masked man and shoved the swirling ball of death into the back of the man's skull, effectively exploding the mans head in an instant, covering the surrounding area with blood and bits of brain.

"Brother! You'll pay for that! Screw the old man, I'm going to kill you!" shouted the still living masked man, only for Naruto to once again flash out of sight and reappear behind the black cloaked ninja. One hand shot out and grabbed the man by the neck, the other hand resting atop his head. Naruto whispered something and the pulled what looked like a thin, smokey white, translucent body out of the man. It was the most sickening sight any of the people present had ever seen.

After a moment, Naruto's eyes hardened. "You both deserved to die, your horrible human beings." stated Naruto, who then looked to the bridge builder. "You can come out now Kakashi, there's something you have to know about this mission. It's no longer a c rank." stated Naruto

Almost instantly, Kakashi was next to Naruto, picking chunks of skull and brain out of his vest and hair. "Impressive Naruto, though you really didn't need to do that."

"Says the man who stabs his hand through people's hearts..." stated Naruto, who then turned his head back to Tazuna. "You lied old man, you have ninja after your life. This is B rank, maybe even A rank. This team is not ready for that."

"Hmm, anything to say for yourself Tazuna?" asked Kakashi

"Wave has been ruled by a tyrant for years now. I've lost my son in law, most of my land, and my village is only a few months from being so in debt to that short prick that we lose all our homes. The only hope for the village is to finish the bridge and brake gatos hold on us." stated Tazuna as he turned to head to wave. "I'll be on my way"

"Alright then, let's go." Stated Naruto as he started to move away, Sakura and Sasuke moving towards Konoha, Naruto and Kakashi falling in step with the portly bridge builder.

"Your helping me? Why?" asked the shocked Tazuna.

"Other than Konoha, wave was the only nation to be anything other that hostile towards Uzushio. I Won't let an Ally fall to tyrant over something as simple as money. If need be, I'll pay for this mission and the bridge costs myself." stated naruto as he pulled out a storage scroll. "This scroll holds what's left of the bounty on the diamond of Iwa, Hayao Racuto. There's about 4 million ryo left in it, this will be going to this mission and your bridge."

"You're the one that Killed the Diamond of Iwa?" questioned a stunned Kakashi "He was Iwas version of me! And only a little less strong, he was A rank easy."

"Yeah, Iwa found out about me, sent him and a couple of chunin after me, I killed them, got the bounties, and used the money for my spending cash." stated Naruto.

It was right around now that Sasuke and Sakura realized that they were walking in the opposite direction of their sensei and 'teammate'.

* * *

-8 hours later-

The group was rather shocked that the old man could keep the pace they had set for almost ten hours. They had thought it would take at least two days to get to wave country, instead they were now nearing shore after a short boat ride. With Kakashi walking in front of the boat and Naruto behind it, they were perfectly protected against any threat.

"Hey old man... The mist always this thick?" whispered Naruto, being careful not to cause any more noise than was needed. Something his two teammates didn't pick up on.

"Yea, it's usually a little less than this, but it's been worse." answered Tazuna.

"Land approaching Tazuna, I'll get you to the shore, but I'm gone the second you get off the boat." stated a man slightly older that the bridge builder, though not as portly.

"Ok, when we hit land, well use the diamond formation, me in back, Naruto lead, Sasuke on left, Sakura on right. Naruto, you're captain if I go down." stated Kakashi

"Why isn't Sasuke kun captain? He's smarter and stronger than Naruto Baka!" stated Sakura, earning an explosive tag slapped over her mouth.

"Shut up. This is a covert assignment until we reach Tazuna's home, yell again and I'll use something a lot less subtle than an explosive tag. I'm captain because i AM smarter, Stronger, Faster, a better leader and most importantly, I'm not a stuck up emo who has both an inferiority complex and a superiority complex. You will listen and obey everything that Kakashi or I say and if either of you don't, you'll be written up for insubordination." stated Naruto quietly yet harshly.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

The group had been walking for about ten minutes and were now about 30 minutes from Tazuna's home. Naruto saw a tiny movement in a bush on the left side, or as he called it, the open side, as Sakura had only proved his theory that the academy had failed his generation.

'Wind style: Airblade' thought Naruto as he shot a thin, almost invisible blade into the bush, only for a portion of the bush to be lopped off and a frightened rabbit to freeze and stare at Naruto. "It's summer, and that rabbit has white fir..."

"Get down!" yelled Kakashi as he dive tackled Tazuna and Sasuke, out of instinct of course, tackled Sakura.

A giant blade made its way to the group at about neck height. The group looked on in horror as Naruto stared at the blade as it came twirling towards him, only for his left hand to shoot up and grab the giant blade out of the air. All in one motion, Naruto plucked the blade from the air, spun around on his heels, and whipped the blade at the tree behind the group, almost hitting the man that had moved to the tree. Said man grabbed the handle and blurred back in front of the group.

"Impressive brat. Maybe you can break the mold and survive this encounter. Unfortunately, your opponent is me, and I feel like killing some wanna be ninja right now." stated Zabuza, leaking a good amount of killing intent, freezing Sasuke and Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi, A class missing Nin from Kiri, wanted for an assassination attempt on the Yondaime Mizukage. Alias: Demon of the mist. Affiliation: former member of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, second behind Kisame Hoshigaki. All around fighter with jonin level Nin, Gen, and tai Jutsu. Best with his sword, The head cleaver." listed off naruto, gaining an awed expression from Sakura and Sasuke, and a look of wonder from Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Very impressive brat. You have the reflexes and intelligence for me to consider you a ninja... But can you handle the pressure?" suddenly, it felt like hundreds of pounds of pressure was pressing down on them. Well, to Sasuke and Sakura it felt like that, to Kakashi, it felt like a slightly damp blanket was thrown over him, and to Naruto... Well Naruto was cleaning his fingernails with a kunai. 'This brats not affected at all? How is that possible?'

"Kakashi, you wanna take this one? I think I need a new coat of fingernail paint, I got some chips in this coat." stated Naruto with apparent boredom in his voice, though Kakashi noticed the discreet hand signs he was making 'I want to hide me skill in case someone else is watching, I'll guard the old man and you handle Zabuza, I'll jump in if need be.'

Kakashi just eye smiled and nodded toward the blonde, before he turned back to Zabuza, and unleashed his killer intent, overpowering Zabuza's.

Sasuke was panicking 'This is the intensity of jonin battle? It feels like if I make even the slightest move I'll be killed! I'd rather end it myself and get it over with...' thought Sasuke as he bought the kunai he was holding up to his throat.

"I'm surprised Uchiha. For someone so hell bent on killing Danzo, you sure are having trouble handling a jonin level battle..." stated Naruto. Though blunt, it did the trick, and Sasuke's attention shifted from the fight to Naruto, saving his life.

'The brat is smart, shifting his teammate attention to something less dangerous to calm his nerves, effectively increasing his usefulness...' thought Zabuza

'You really are sensei's son Naruto... Though you act more like your mother...' sweat dropped Kakashi

"While I'd love to see the rest of this pathetic squad of so called ninja... Kirigakure Jutsu!" yelled out Zabuza, in seconds, a thick mist flooded the area, Kakashi instantly lifted his headband, showing his Sharingan. Meanwhile, Naruto had pulled his sunglasses up over his headband, showing his blue Rinnegan, though no one noticed it. "So Sharingan Kakashi finally shows his namesake. I feel honored that you feel I'm big enough a threat to show your trump card so early."

Suddenly, Zabuza was between sakura and Tazuna, swinging his massive blade towards the old man. His blade was suddenly stopped, a loud, metallic ring sounding threw the area. Zabuza looked down to see something that scared the shit out of him, the only sword known to be superior than all the swords of the seven swords of the mist... The Immortal Phoenix... A six foot long blade with another foot for the handle, almost a foot and a half wide, and an almost divine shade of blood red mixed with silver to give it the appearance that it's lit aflame. There were ribbings on the bottom part of the blade, used for various techniques and also for blocking and locking enemy swords in place.

( wiki/Guardian_Baou wiki/Wicked-Breaking_Flamberge_-_Baou)

"How... How do you have that sword!" shouted Zabuza, fear evident in his voice. "Only the Uzumaki have ever held that Sword! Legend says that you must gain a hundred years of wisdom before you can even be considered to wield that sword!"

"That... Is a secret.." stated Naruto. Kakashi and Tazuna were shocked, they both knew of that sword, Kakashi because of his friendship with the sword couple Hayate and Yugao. If anyone even mentioned the words legendary and sword in the same sentence, the couple would go off on a tangent about the 3 immortal sword or the seven swords of the mist or another handful of well known blades. Tazuna knew of the sword because that sword was the subject of one of his favorite bedtime story's going up. Though Sasuke was impressed by the name and appearance of the sword, he did not know the legend, and therefore didn't understand what was so great about the 6 foot long blade.

Sakura on the other hand, was getting pissed that these people kept saying things about this made up 'Uzumaki' clan. 'They don't exist! If they ever did we would have learned about them in the academy! And what's so important about this sword? It's big, but so is Zabuza's.'

"It doesn't matter... Even with the Immortal Phoenix, your years away from matching my skill and experience." stated Zabuza as he jumped away from the Konoha group and readied himself for what was to come, though on the inside he wasn't faring much better. 'That Gaki just blocked my attack with one hand, while holding up the Immortal Phoenix... He's strong, and I barely caught him move, let alone unseal the sword and then move... This is bad, I can feel the power radiating off the blonde, and Kakashi is at my level, maybe above it. I'm going to need help for this job, but first I have to thin out their numbers.'

"Kakashi, you take the eyebrow-less wonder, I'll guard Tazuna, and be careful, there is some watching us, but I can't tell if it's good or bad." stated Naruto, Kakashi nodded, he didn't like the fact he was just ordered by a genin, though he knew that Naruto was no ordinary genin, and after all, he was Minato's real son, and something of a brother to Kakashi.

Zabuza and Kakashi moved at the same time, a Taijutsu/kenjutsu fight ensuing, every slash was blocked by Kakashi and every hit was blocked by Zabuza. The back and forth ending when Kakashi got careless and was forced to retreat as Zabuza wound up for another big slice. Kakashi landed on the water, and immediately knew it was a mistake. "Water style, water prison Jutsu!"

"Shit, I was careless... Naruto! Take Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura and get away from here!" shouted Kakashi, though Naruto apparently didn't hear him, as Naruto made ten shadow clones to guard the group and started to slowly move towards Zabuza.

"Think you can take me on? I'm an A rank ninja! I killed hundreds before I was TEN! You're nothing to me brat, even with that sword!" shouted Zabuza, sounding about one hundred times more confident than he felt.

Naruto just continued to walk slowly towards Zabuza and Kakashi, not even breaking stride as he went from land to water. "What's the matter Gaki? Tired of living?" shouted Zabuza

Naruto just smirked, tilted his head slightly and kept pace. "I'm not tired of living, but i can tell that you are, so I'm going to help you out in your endeavor." then, as soon as the last word left his mouth, Naruto flashed away.

* * *

(Read and review... or not... just do it.)


	6. Chapter 5: Mysterious

Disclaimer: to lazy to write.

* * *

Naruto appeared behind Zabuza in a flash and swung his sword at the mans back, only for Zabuza to block it, holding his own sword with his free hand. Of course, this is exactly what Naruto wanted, and he used his nearly unmatched flexibility to kick the masked man in the throat, forcing him to drop the water prison holding Kakashi, but not before Zabuza managed to deliver a slash to the right thigh of the copy Nin.

"Shit" Kakashi cursed. He had once again been careless, and had gotten caught flat footed, resulting in the gash in his leg. It was far from lethal, as Zabuza had missed any arteries, though it would be impossible for Kakashi to move at any high rate of speed for a long time.

"Kakashi, get by Tazuna, you're in no shape to fight him. I'll handle this." stated Naruto as he stood facing Zabuza, sword in one hand, the other free.

"Still too over confident kid, there's no way you can beat the Demon of the Mist! Especially in a sword fight!" shouted Zabuza, his gravel like voice sure of his victory.

"Dude, do you have an inside voice? What's with all the shouting?" questioned Naruto. "And believe me, you're no demon, I've met more than enough of them to know that you're just a baby comparing itself to giants."

Zabuza was stunned, this kid had balls. "Wow Gaki, with balls like that, you'll make a girl very happy one day... If you live that long!"

Zabuza charged forward, sword horizontal to the ground, ready to slash. Naruto charged forward as well, still holding the blade behind him. Zabuza faked a horizontal slash and sent a vertical chop at the blonde. Naruto countered by whipping his own blade around to Zabuza's chest with a huge arching swing while sidestepping the chop, forcing Zabuza to twist his body around and use the flat of his blade to block the blondes slash. The two swordsman locked into a test of strength, only for the ripped blonde to win the battle by using both hands, thus using his own huge muscle mass to overpower the slightly less ripped Zabuza.

'What the hell is this kid? I've never meet or even heard of a kid, not even sixteen, who has more pure strength than me! Only Kisame could ever hold his own against me and this kid is doing it with no problem at all!' panicked Zabuza as he broke away from Naruto and studied his opponent.

'Hes strong, though not as strong as when we fought that fish freak. His quick too, and his reflexes are just as good as Kakashi's. I don't want use kyuubi's chakra because I'm becoming reliant on it, just like the Rinnegan. I can't use THAT yet and I'm still not good enough with my sword to beat him with straight kenjutsu... Let's try ninjutsu.' Naruto jumped back to make some distance and stared at his opponent "You like that sword a lot. But I bet that you rely on it, and I'm willing to bet my sword that you can't beat me in a ninjutsu battle." stated Naruto, trying to goat the man into taking the bait.

"Well I'll just have to take that offer!" retorted Zabuza as he flashed through hand seals "Water style: water collision wave!"

Naruto watched as the huge wave crashed towards him, he was truly impressed by the mastery of the Jutsu needed for a wave this big and the pure chakra capacity needed. 'Hiraishin' thought Naruto as he flashed in front of Zabuza "Lightning style: body shock impulse!"

Zabuza barely had time to bring his sword in front of him to try and block his attack, only to be painfully shocked as the electric field released from the blondes torso crossed through the blade and into his arm and chest. Any lightning that got past the blade made contact with his other arm, his right leg and his right abdomen.

Zabuza was flung back from the force of the Jutsu and was slammed into a tree, both arms and his whole right side twitching extremely painfully from the lightning chakra forced into him. "W-What a-are y-y-you?" questioned Zabuza quietly as he watched the blonde striding towards him, his body spasming painfully. 'This kid is the real demon! Hurry it up Haku!'

"Your death" stated naruto as he move towards Zabuza, wind chakra swirling in his hand. Just as naruto was about to stab his hand into Zabuzas chest, two senbon imbedded into the masked man's neck.

"Thank you for weakening him for me. I have been following this man for years now and i couldn't stand seeing someone else killing him." stated a rather short hunter Nin. Naruto noticed that the long hair was almost reflective with its level of shine.

"Odd for a Kiri Nin to use senbon, would you like me to remove his head?" Questioned Naruto

"No, I will handle that." stated the hunter Nin." starting to sweat.

"Nonsense, I can tell your young as well as I am, if I had to guess... Thirteen? No, fourteen? Plus you don't have a blade that can make that kind of cut. I'd be happy to behead him for you." as he lifted his blade to Zabuzas throat. In a flash of movement, The hunter Nin was next to Zabuza, then they both disappeared.

"Kakashi, we have a problem." naruto turned around to see Kakashi lying on the ground, out cold. "Alright, after I heal Kakashi, we're going to Tazunas house."

* * *

-next day-

"Wake up Kakashi, report findings, go train... That will work." thought naruto out loud, forcing everyone at the table to look at him funny. "Sorry, force of habit, it was part of my mental training to report everything I thought, I still do it sometimes."

"Ok, what did you mean when you said all that." asked Sakura, who really couldn't care less, but her academic side, if you can call it that, needed to know everything.

"Well, after I disinfected Kakashis leg and healed it, I gave him some pain killers, which should wear off soon. I'll wait and tell you both when I confirm it. And if he's out of commission, I'll be training you." stated Naruto, Sakura scoffed mentally at the prospect of being trained by the 'Dobe'

Sasuke instantly perked up, the Dobe, no matter how much he hated to even think it, was better than him in every way. Any training from him would boost his power. and if the way he handled Zabuza was any indication, the blonde could be his ticket to power.

Sakura on the other hand..."Why should we listen to your training? Sasuke kun is much better than you."

"Because I'm team captain and the leader while the Scarecrow is out."

* * *

-upstairs-

"Oh man, i must be getting rusty. I should have never quit ANBU."

"Yea, your rusty alright." Kakashi spun around to see naruto looking out the window

"They're still eating. Before they get here... Did you notice that the hunter Nin wasn't as they appeared?"

"Yes, the hunter Nin is obviously working with Zabuza." stated Kakashi.

"The sharingan can see chakra correct?" questioned Naruto

"Only when the opponent uses a Jutsu... Why?" responded Kakashi

"What element would spawn from blue and white chakra?" questioned Naruto

"Were the colors mixing?" Kakashi asked seriously

"Yea"

"Ice manipulation." Kakashi said bluntly. He knew what it took to form most sub elements because of his old friend Tenzo.

"Shit. At least it will be one of us up against the ice user. Hopefully Gato can't find anyone as strong as Zabuza..." stated Naruto

"Naruto. Why didn't you use Kyuubi chakra or your eyes at all during the fight?"

"Well, if you really want to know... Ninja that use only one or two aspects of their arsenal have nothing to fall back on. The Kyuubi chakra I use is not my own, not yet anyway. And the Rinnegan is only in my possession because of a fluke. In short, I'd rather use my own skills than ones that were given to me. I don't feel I've earned either power yet, so I refrain from using them until all my other skills are to my satisfaction." stated Naruto with conviction. Kakashi was surprised by the young boys words, but even more surprised when he remembered hearing Minato something similar about the Hiraishin, and when he started to learn sage mode. It's too bad that his sensei never finished his training...

* * *

-living room-

"What do you mean Zabuzas alive!" screamed Sakura, thankfully it wasn't a shriek.

"That hunter Nin was a fake. No Kiri hunter Nin would move a body after the targets confirmed dead and it's easy to fake a kill with senbon. There's a cluster of nerves in the neck that can cause it." stated Naruto. "Plus she was too young for the minimum to be a hunter Nin for Kiri. If I had to guess from the voice and overall appearance, plus chakra capacity, she was about 13 years old and high chunin in level."

"Kakashi sensei? Is this true?" asked Sakura, hoping beyond hope that the blonde was lying.

"Yes, Zabuza is alive and the hunter Nin is his partner to some degree. This causes problems as the hunter Nin is an unknown, but me and Naruto have deduced that Zabuzas partner is at least chunin in level and most likely specializes in throwing weapons and Ninjutsu." stated Kakashi.

"No way. How can anyone our age be that strong? Even Sasuke kun isn't that strong." stated Sakura.

"Sakura. It's important you learn this now. In this world, there are people younger that you and stronger than me... Naruto is a prime example." stated Kakashi, getting an incredulous look from Sakura and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"Yea right, just because he beat some missing ninja doesn't make him strong." stated Sakura as if that made any sense.

"Oh? And what makes Sasuke so great? He didn't do shit versus Zabuza." stated Naruto

"Hes an Uchiha. He's an elite ninja and when he unlocks the sharingan, he will be the strongest." stated Sakura, both Naruto and Kakashi shared looks of concern.

"So Sasuke is strong, just because of his Uchiha blood? Not because he put in uncountable hours, even days of work? He's strong because of a name, and not the fact that he trained his ass off?" questioned Naruto. Sasuke mentally was smiling because of the hidden complement.

"Sasuke is strong because he's Sasuke!" stated the now angry Kunoichi.

"Sasuke is as strong as he is because he's worked for it. He's the strongest of your class by a mile because he worked his ass off, and you're insulting him by stating that he didn't. Same with Kakashi. He's the son of the White Fang, but you probably didn't know that, seeing as the academy is useless. Do you think that Kakashi graduated from the academy at the lowest age ever, became a jonin by age 13, ANBU commander at 14, and is considered one of the top candidates to be the next hokage, Simply because his father was strong?" questioned Naruto with a voice devoid of any emotion.

"Kakashi sensei had a strong father and he's strong too." stated Sakura as if that statement explained everything.

"And what about Hiruzen Sarutobi? He made his own clan. What of Minato Namikaze? The fourth hokage and arguably the most dangerous man in the world, he was an orphan. Same with Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the sannin. They were both orphans, and they are arguably the strongest men in the world." stated Naruto, but he still had to drive the point home. "What about the Third Raikage? No one knew who his parents were. Why don't we go by village? Suna, the third Kazekage was born in a family of merchants. Iwa? The second Tsuchikage was found on the streets as a boy and was raised by the Shodaime. Kiri? Their most powerful is still in office, he's 30 years old and he is son of two chunins."

Sakura didn't know how to answer that. She knew that the fourth Hokage was an orphan, and that the last two Kazekage were both from non shinobi families, thanks to reading some extra books at the library. But to hear that 6 of the most powerful men in history came from non shinobi background nearly crushed what she was taught to believe.

"What do we do now?" questioned Sasuke, a rare smile on his face, after all the hard work he had done, it was nice to have someone see his hard work, though it angered him that Naruto had discounted the Uchiha name. "This team can handle Zabuza and his partner, so what do we do now?"

To say that Kakashi and Naruto were shocked was an understatement. Sasuke had just said 'This TEAM can handle' does that mean that he was finally breaking his shell? They both knew it was probably to inflate his own ego that HIS team was strong, but it was a start.

"Easy, we train." stated Kakashi, flipping another page in his book.

"Zabuza is an up close fighter. His partner is most likely a mid range fighter. We'll be training your chakra control and capacity. After that we'll... I'll go over some Jutsu and maybe speed training." stated Naruto

"What Jutsu?"

* * *

-With Zabuza-

"Some demon! You got beat by a bunch of kids!" shouted Gato

"First off, I lost to a ninja who is just as strong and even more infamous than I. And that was no kid." stated Zabuza, who then fell silent. "There's a group my former teammate is part of. Contact them and you'll have this bridge builder dead in no time. Though it might cost ya."

"Like hell I'm hiring more ninja! I paid you to kill the bridge builder and you're going to do it!" shouted Gato

"Listen you little bucket of fuck! They have two at least high A class ninja, you need an S class for something like that. I'm not an S class ninja. If you want the bridge builder dead, you need more ninja! And there the only ones that would take the job." stated Zabuza

"Fine, but it's coming out of your pay! Now who is this group you speak of?"

* * *

-Training ground-

"Alright. Time for the first exercise. Tree walking." stated Kakashi, still on crutches from the cut he got from Zabuza. Naruto may be able to use medical chakra, but he was no tsunade.

"How will climbing trees help us get stronger?" questioned Sasuke

"A few ways actually. Here, watch me." stated Naruto as he moved to a tree and began to walk up the trunk, as he came to a branch and walked out onto it. He then cut the flow of chakra to his feet, twisted his body and landed gracefully at the foot of the tree. "You channel chakra to the bottom of your feet and walk up the tree. This practices chakra control, increases your reserves and helps builds muscle because you're constantly fighting gravity. When you can walk up and down the tree of fight on the tree for fifteen minutes straight, we'll move onto the next step."

"And how does this help me become stronger? I could just do pushups situps and squats? Who cares about Chakra control." questioned Sasuke

"Uchiha, what could happen if you put too much chakra into a fire Jutsu?" asked Naruto calmly.

"It would explode in my face." stated Sasuke

"And what about too little chakra?"

" It wouldn't ignite." stated Sasuke, his voice showing his temper rising

"So having good control would help with a high level fire Jutsu, right? NOW CLIMB THE DAMN TREE!"

* * *

-2 days later-

"I'm impressed Haruno. Your reserves are now low to mid genin... Very nice. I think it's time you started water walking." stated Naruto, Kakashi was at the bridge, seeing as he could still destroy bandits if need be.

"What about me? I'm an Uchiha!" shouted Sasuke from about halfway up the tree, but he lost his focus and fell from the tree.

"That's why dumbass, finish the tree walking exercise and I'll teach you water walking... Earth style: great Crater Jutsu! Water style: Liquefaction Jutsu." stated Naruto as he made a twenty foot diameter hole in the ground. Water then forced its way up into the hole, filling it with murky water. "Ok Sakura, now apply a layer of chakra to you feet and use it to push against the water. It's going to be a constantly changing amount, so tread carefully."

* * *

-Unknown location-

"I see why you like him, Ra. But do you think that he is truly next in line? His father, while promising, didn't make the cut, what do you think makes him different?" stated a tall extemly muscular man with jet black hair, tan skin and pure black eyes with blue slotted pupils. He wore a deep blue toga and black wristbands.

"Well so far... The Immortal Phoenix has accepted him, showing that he is indeed the descendent of the last champion. He has those... Gifted eyes... Plus... He truly cares about the worlds well being." stated Ra, a medium height, rather scrawny redhead with equally tan skin and eyes of pure scarlet. He wore a blood red toga with light green wristbands.

"Oh? And just how do you know that?" stated the muscular man, his bulky arms crossed across his chest.

"He's found his own answer to the great question... And its good enough for me, I'm sure it will be good enough for you..." stated Ra.

"Oh? And why don't you fill me in, Oh great Phoenix Lord?" laughed the built man.

"Hmm, coming from a Dragon thats almost comical, especially you Iroh." retorted Ra, the bulky man sweat dropped.

"Hey, at least I'm not that damn chimaera Roc." retorted the tall muscular man, Now identified as Iroh.

"Good point, now would you like to hear his answer?" questioned Ra

"Hmph, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to hear it, though I doubt that it will change my mind." muttered Iroh

"Hes going to break the cycle by taking all the hatred on himself. He said that he would eliminate all that is evil and when his job is done, he will willingly forfeit his own life to permanently break the cycle." stated Ra with a smile on his usually stoic face.

"Wow... Did he speak with conviction when he spoke those words?" questioned Iroh. His right eyebrow raised "Such words have not been spoken since we in trusted Him with our gifts."

"Even more than when HE found that same answer. I'm going to give him one more test, and of he passes, I'm giving him my portion of the great power." stated Ra, his pure red eyes staining into the glass like dome in front of them.

"From the way you speak, you sound as if you have already met the boy personally..." spoke Iroh, his tone dangerous and his eyes narrowed.

"I have, though not as any form you know me as. I went to visit the blonde ball of energy about 2 earth years ago. Even as a ten year old he spoke with great authority and wisdom, though not arrogantly. He may be rough around the edges, but he will make a great Champion." stated Ra, his unnaturally smooth voice showing his absolute conviction in the boys potential.

"Hmm, then a test it is, though you're going to have to convince that damned chimera to give his test." stated Iroh

"He always was a stubborn son of a bitch, but I don't think that even he can discount this young humans resolve." stated Ra. "What test will you give him? Not that damned riddle again, I hope."

"No, that was always Rocs test, I'll let him use it if he wishes. My test will be similar to your first test. Where you gave him your feather, I will test him with my fang." stated Iroh, a large grin on his face.

"A tall task indeed..." stated Ra, his eyes widened slightly. "Let's hope it goes better than the last human you gave the test to."

* * *

-Next day-

"Hmm? So Sakura can water walk already? After only one day?" questioned Kakashi, they were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the other members to wake up.

"Yep, but the Uchiha is only about 3/4s the way up the tree. His emotions are getting in the way. He's going to need to be broken of that soon, or it's going to get him killed." stated Naruto.

"Hmm, I was sure that he would break out of this by now." stated Kakashi, mostly to himself.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll guard the bridge today. Maybe some time away from me will calm him down a bit. I'm not teaching the Uchiha or his fangirls any of my personal chakra control exercises, and I'm definitely not teaching them any of my Jutsu." stated Naruto

"Can't blame you there. Go ahead and take the bridge duty. We still have about a week until Zabuzas back to normal, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had help." stated Kakashi.

"I'll be sure to keep a lookout."

* * *

- 3 days later, clearing in woods-

"To think... I'm the son of the Yondaime... Still floors me... And I'm still going to take your power one day Fox!" stated Naruto

"Get used to it brat. The man is your father and now he's one of your paths. Though I must admit, I still don't believe you could take full control of me. The Sage of Six Paths had a power beyond your imagining. Even with your 8 tailed state, he would destroy you in a second." claimed the fox, though it wasn't as menacing as it usually was, seeing as the fox was currently the size of a large horse.

"Just how strong was he fox? I mean, from what you've told me, he took on a being that was all the tailed beast combined." asked Naruto

"He wasn't simple strong, brat. He was powerful. Even that perverts butchered toad Sage mode wouldn't last a second against him, and I believe that the pervert is the strongest human on the planet right now." stated the fox.

"Really?" questioned Naruto with an eyebrow cocked.

"He's a sage. The Sage is bound to be the most powerful. The only thing that can stand in the way of a sage is a sage. but like I said, the toad sage is nothing compared to a full sage." stated the fox. "Someone is approaching, I believe it's that hunter Nin that was with Zabuza"

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape, finding the fox was once again right. The now maskless hunter nin was walking below Naruto, who had been sitting in a tree. Naruto slowly leaked out his chakra and flashed behind the fake hunter Nin.

"You know..." started Naruto, the hunter Nin spun around and if not for her shinobi training, would have shrieked in surprise. "I wouldn't suspect that one from the Yuki clan would ever be a hunter Nin, mostly because of the whole bloodline hater thing... Though maybe that's why you left with Zabuza..."

"How do you know all of this? Have you been spying on us?" questioned Haku, fear present in her eyes.

"No, if I knew where you were staying, Zabuza would be dead right now. And no, I'm not going to kill you." stated Naruto

"Why not, we are enemy's, it is kill or be killed, and even if you don't kill me, what makes you so sure I won't kill you?" asked The fake hunter Nin.

"Your left hand twitched towards where you presumably hold your senbon... Difficult tool to use, those needles are. Even harder to kill with, even more so when you've never killed before." stated Naruto calmly, while the hunter Nin was getting even more scared

"What do you talk about? I have killed before, I'm a hunter Nin."

"No, your not. Your eyes show you haven't killed before, you're still pure and innocent. Tell Zabuza that he shouldn't be working with Gato, the man is dirtier than almost anyone else, and I doubt that he's actually going to pay you. Farewell hunter, I'll most likely see you when we fight next week."

* * *

-That night, Gatos warehouse-

"You're the super powerful ninja I sent for? You sure don't look like much." stated Gato

"You would be surprised. One does not get labeled S rank for nothing. Now, if you would please tell us our targets, we can get started on our price."

"That punk Zabuza said that the ninja you will be fighting are Kakashi Hatake, a young blonde haired boy, that apparently is stronger that Zabuza is, two genin, and your final targets are Zabuza and his partner." stated Gato

"Hatake and Momochi... Those are some big bounties..."

"And another Sharingan to add to my collection..."

* * *

(Should Zabuza and Haku live? should they both die? should just one live? i need your opinion on this one. So...)

(Read and Review)


	7. Chapter 6: Immortals

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

This day started out as any other had during their stay in wave. The group had woken up at the usual time, at breakfast they ate in silence, until a certain overall wearing boy decided to ruin the quiet atmosphere.

"Why do you all train so hard? Your just going to die!" cried out Inari, slamming his hands on the table.

"Your right kid. All of us are going to die. It might be today, might be tomorrow, very few of us retire. But the fact of the matter is that as Ninja we knew this reality the second we put this headband on." stated Naruto as he calmly looked to the young boy. His calmness startled many of the people at the table, but none more that Kakashi, who was now observing the blonde even closer.

"No you idiot! Gato is going to kill all of you! There are no such thing as heroes." stated the boy, his anger rising to the surface.

"There are heros inari. Take the Yondaime hokage for example. He almost single handedly ended a war. To the village hidden in the leafs, he's a hero, but to Iwa, he's the greatest monster. I suppose you could say there really are no heros, as one man's hero is another's most hated, but I'm not giving up on my dream, and I can assure you, I won't die by gatos hand." stated Naruto calmly, shocking many at the table once again that the usually happy and somewhat loud boy was still so level headed.

"You don't know what it's like to live a hard childhood! You ninja are all babied!" shouted Inari, Kakashi's eyes both widened in fear, not just the thought of Naruto, but also Sasuke ripping into the boy.

"Again, you are wrong. You still have a mother and grandfather, who love you and take care of you. You see Sasuke over there? His whole family was killed in one day by a man who had been considered a family friend. You see Kakashi? His mother died when he was just a newborn, and his father killed himself because of a choice he made to save the lives of his comrades, which ended up costing more lives as a result. I on the other hand, didn't know who my parents were until I was eight. I got kicked out of the orphanage when I was three and beaten almost daily until I was 8 years old when Sasukes clan tried to kill me. I had to leave the village, move around the elemental Nations, live by killing my own food and I made most of my clothes. From the time I was 3 till about 3 months ago, I didn't have a roof over my head. I've never known a mother's love, never knew what my next meal was going to be, or where it would come from. I fought for everything I have. You may think you life is hard, but I bet that EVERY orphan in that village about half a mile away from here would give everything they have to live your life for a week. There is always someone with a harder life than you, and by god have mercy on the ones who had it harder than me." stated Naruto, his carefree expression never leaving his face, though his words took to the ominous side. His face held a small smile, but it was clear to everyone but Sakura that everything the blonde had said was true.

"You... You really lived like that?" questioned Inari, too shocked to let tears fall from his eyes.

"Of course he didn't. Only Sasuke kun's life is that ba-" 'Smack!' Sakura was cut off when she was sent across the room. Everyone was shocked when they saw the pinkette fly across the room, and even more shocked when it was the last person anyone would expect to have hit the pink haired girl standing over her.

Tsunami stood above the young kunoichi, her hand still stinging from the huge backhand that had launched her from her chair and into the wall. "What kind of Monster are you? What could possible be wrong with you that you could even think like that? Any half retarded dog could understand that every word your teammate just spoke was the truth! All you ever do is insult and belittle him! You don't even know that the only reason that I'm even alive right now, and that you're alive for that matter, is because Naruto saved our lives! 3 years ago, before Gato even came to Wave, I was almost raped. If it wasn't for Naruto, Inari could have another brother or sister! I heard from both your sensei and my father that if it wasn't for Naruto, you wouldn't have lasted against the guy you fought. From now on, you will not speak in my house, and the next time I hear you bad mouthing Naruto, I'll make sure you can't talk for the next year!"

After the intense tirade from the angered mother, tsunami left the house and went to sit on the porch, praying to god that no one came to try to talk to her.

Back inside, Tazuna was speechlessly staring at not the door, but the young blonde who had continued eating. "So it was you who helped her back then..." Tazuna leaned back and looked at the table "I owe you a great deal more than you realize... Please follow me. I request the rest of you stay here."

Tazuna and Naruto stood and walked up the stairs, Inari had a small smile on his face as he re evaluated every good aspect of his life. Sakura had passed out from the pain and possible brain damage from the monstrous backhand, as well as the killing intent from Kakashi and Tsunami. Sasuke continued to brood as he went over the words his blonde teammate had spoken, trying to find out how the blonde had got so powerful.

* * *

-in Tazuna's room-

"So you were the one who helped out Tsunami so long ago... I'm in your debt Naruto." stated Tazuna as he walked to the window next to his bed.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this?" questioned Naruto as he leaned up against the wall.

"The Tsunami you just saw smack the pink haired girl... I hadn't seen that Tsunami since you saved her. After that, she withdrew into herself. She puts up a strong front of being a kind and caring person, but that's not really her. She used to be a total tomboy, always getting in fights to defend her friends... You saw how strong she is right? She sent that girl flying threw the air like she was a balled up piece of paper. That's the Tsunami I raised, and that's the mother I believe Inari needs." stated Tazuna as he looked out his window at his daughter sitting on the swing next to Kakashi, her face showing a pissed off facade. "I guess what I'm saying is, you have the power to change people for the better. This country needs a hero kid, I believe that your that hero."

"Tazuna, I'll do my best to help out, but I don't see how I can be the hero, I've been here a week and I haven't done anything but help build the bridge with my shadow clones." stated Naruto.

"Hope kid... You give people hope. And if there's one thing that can beat Gato, it's a village full of hope."

* * *

-With Tsunami and Kakashi-

"I know you're not in the best mood right now, but can I ask how you know Naruto? There's only a handful of people that would defend him like that..." asked Kakashi as he sat next to Tsunami. The young mother sighed and told her story.

"I was getting back from visiting a friend in the village when a large man grabbed me and took me into the forest... I rather not relive that, so I'll just say that Naruto and a man that looked a lot like your other student saved me. I'm not sure what he did, but the man who tried to attack me gave a look of immense pain and then he was dead. After that, he gave me his coat to wear home, they helped me back onto the path to my house and followed from behind until I got to my home, when I turned to see if they were still there, they were already gone."

"If you recognized Naruto, then why didn't you say anything when we first got here?" asked Kakashi

"As I said before, I try to forget that day... But when that pink haired bitch started to berate Naruto, I just kinda lost it..."

* * *

-Next day-

Team 7 arrived at the bridge, only for the sight of 4 people standing amongst a battle fields worth of injured or dead workers to enter their vision.

"Kakashi." stated Naruto calmly. "Are you back at one hundred percent?"

"No, about 90 percent..." stated Kakashi quietly, making sure to keep that bit of info from the enemy.

"Shit... Kakashi, take Zabuza, try to beat him fast, I'm going to need help with this. Sasuke, your going to have to fight the hunter Nin..." stated Naruto

"And who are you going to take?" questioned Sasuke, the Uchiha codes said that as an Uchiha, he has to defeat the strongest opponent, as he was the strongest of the group.

"The two s class criminals." stated Naruto as he flashed away, leaving Kakashi shocked and Sasuke brooding about being denied his rights as an Uchiha.

* * *

-Naruto's fight-

Naruto flashed in front of the smaller man and threw a huge left hook, which was stealthily avoided. "Fuck me. How much did it cost to hire you two?"

"A lot, but the bonus of having the bounty of Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi helped to lower the price a bit." stated the tall man, he had green eyes, his face and hair were covered with wrappings.

"Plus I'm sure it won't hurt to bring back a tailed beast container..." stated the shorter of the two, he had short dark spiky hair, a scar on his chin in the shape of an 'X' and a black patch over his right eye.

"Kakazu and Danzo... Both of you are considered to be immortal... I'll have to go all out from the start..." stated Naruto as he removed his glasses, showing his blue, ringed eyes.

Both Danzo and Kakazu were shocked to see the same doujutsu that their leader had, even if it was a different color.

Naruto shot forward, a Wind Rasengan in his right hand. He started heading towards Kakazu, weaving wildly through the tendrils that were coming out of the masked man's hands. Kakazu released his fire and earth hearts too try to counter the ringing ball of death.

"Too slow!" shouted Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind the bulky man for a split second before he disappeared again and drove the Wind Rasengan into Danzo's back, as the shimura had been waiting to see the damage this new technique could do, only to feel it first hand. Naruto didn't wait to confirm his death as he disappeared again and drove a lightning Rasengan through Kakazu's earth mask. Naruto jumped back, taking a quick glance at the other fights.

* * *

-Kakashi vs Zabuza-

"That blonde brat of yours is ridiculous! Going up against TWO S class ninja!" stated Zabuza in his usual gravelly voice.

"Your fight is with me!" stated Kakashi as he charged Zabuza with a kunai in hand. Zabuza slashed at Kakashi's leg, targeting the previously weakens area. Kakashi parried the slash and spun around to swipe at the former mist Nin.

"You're still injured Kakashi, you won't survive this encounter."

* * *

-Sasuke vs Haku-

"You are very skilled. The fact that you have yet to be injured by my needles speaks volumes of your skill . But that ends now, Ice style! Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

Sasuke stood Strong in the middle of the fountains of quickly freezing water that had been deposited around him by several water Jutsu. His newly rebuilt smugness retained from mastering the water walking and agility exercises in just under 3 days had jumped to a whole new level after he stood his ground against the fake hunter Nin.

"No one has made it out of this Jutsu. Not even Zabuza sama can beat me in here. Take this moment to find some form of peace."

* * *

-Naruto vs Kakazu and Danzo-

Naruto dodged a powerful fist from the human rag doll Kakazu, when he was caught in the shoulder by passing kunai that was coated in wind chakra. "Fuck old man! You steal the eyes of the Uchiha, implant the cells of Hashirama, AND you have wind nature? And on top of that you have an army of drones?"

Danzo smirked. "I turned my army over to someone who will use them more effectively than i ever did. And I may not have been the one responsible for that massacre, but I am an s rank ninja, you would do well to remember that boy, and when I see something I want, I take it... Like these eyes for example."

"Heh, to bad my eyes are worth more than all the eyes you stole. How does that feel old man? Even your greatest victory is a footnote to the doujutsu I was born with." stated Naruto, trying and successfully taunting the ex Konoha elder.

"You insolent brat! I'll show you the power of the sharingan." stated Danzo as he ripped the bandages from his face, revealing an eye he never thought he would see, the eye of another man that had helped him in the past. The eye of Shisui Uchiha.

"You son of a bitch! You stole hi**s eye too!**" Suddenly, Naruto became cloaked in a red aura, then a black one, then, a Skeleton started to appear. **"You're both lucky, you're the first ones I face while in complete control of my six tailed form. I don't know you all to well Kakazu, but the fossil will have to die for his crimes. You best hope you do better than Orochimaru did"**

Naruto disappeared in a blur of black and planted a fist in Danzo;s gut, folding him in half and crushing every bone that made up his torso and liquefying his internal organs. A sickening squelching, ripping, crushing sound tore through the air on and around the bridge.

Zabuza and Kakashi stopped their fight in the middle of a power struggle to watch Danzo's body crumple around what they could only assume was Naruto's fist, then launch across the bridge and cross body a rather large beam. Another crunching sound rang through the bridge as his heels touched the back of his head and his now dead body slipped down the metal beam, only for the body to shimmer out of existence and for another Danzo to appear from behind the metal beam. "Kakazu? You going to help me with this brat or are you going to just stand there?"

"How are you alive? I crushed your spine and turned your insides into literal jelly... Is that what you meant by the power of the Uchiha? Is that why one of them just closed?" questioned Naruto as he pointed to the eye above Danzo's hand, which was now closed.

Danzo squinted his eyes in anger, this brat just figured out one of his powers and most likely the way to beat his trump card. Kakazu in the other hand, who still had the broken and shredded earth heart hanging out of his chest, was thinking of retreat. The blonde had shown that he could avoid his combination attacks and even managed to get behind him and take out one of his hearts. Thought leader sama would be very upset if he left a container, even if it wasn't the one he was assigned.

* * *

-Haku vs Sasuke-

"Seems my bloodline is better than yours, Uchiha. Even if you can telegraph my attacks, your body isn't fast enough to avoid them" stated Haku, her real body in the top most mirror.

"Don't insult the Uchiha you peasant! No blood is stronger than the Uchiha!" stated Sasuke as we wobbled into a fighting stance.

"You're pitiful. I wish I was aloud to kill you, but master says to leave you alive." stated Haku as she threw another volley of senbon, sending a few of them into Sasuke, one piercing a cluster of nerves in his left shoulder, right at the base of the neck. "You're done, if I wished to kill you, you would be helpless to stop me. Learn humility Uchiha, as the next opponent you face will defiantly not have a problem ending your pitiful existence."

* * *

-Naruto's fight-

"Danzo" stated Kakazu as he dodged another blast of pure wind chakra "I believe we should report our finding to leader sama."

"No, I still have one move I'd like to use. Summoning! Baku!" shouted Danzo. In a plume of smoke, a giant elephant chimaera (look up Danzo's summon) took up his portion of the bridge.

Once again all fighting stopped as the Baku landed on the bridge with a resounding crack as the bridge structure was stressed to the limit.

"What the hell is that thing?" questioned Haku as she let the mirrors down, as Sasuke lay on the ground, breathing, but unable to move as there was a needle in the base of the neck.

"The Baku... The creature capable of eating dreams..." stated Kakashi, standing next Zabuza, who visibly shuddered from seeing the legendary creature.

The giant Baku let out a deafening roar that shook the bridge as it charged towards Naruto, Danzo jumping on his summons back as it continued its charge. Naruto jumped out of the path on the rampaging summon and onto the water left of the bridge, praying the beast couldn't move on water. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when the Baku stopped at the edge of the bridge and let out a resounding roar.

"Danzo, keep him on the water." stated Kakazu as he released the wind, lightning and water masks from his back. As they started launching all manner of combination Jutsu possible for the three elements, aiming at blonde or at the areas around him as Naruto used his outrageous speed to move from spot to spot as he dodged the attacks.

"Keep him on his toes!" shouted Danzo as the Baku started to deeply inhale, sucking up everything within its path. The vacuum increased in power when Danzo used his strong wind affinity to speed up the moving air.

Naruto started slipping across the water towards the Baku as Kakazu fired of combination Jutsu. "Shit, Shinra Tensei!" the wave of gravity negated the Bakus pull and defecting the Jutsu that the masks had sent at him.

"Bashino ten'in!" shouted Naruto as he pulled the Baku and Danzo off the bridge and and dropped it into the deep water, forcing it to either dispel or drowned, while Danzo pumped chakra into his legs as he leaped as high as possible into the air.

While Danzo was in the air, naruto was forced to dodge tendril after tendril from Kakazu as the human ragdoll kept him moving, forcing him to go to his four tailed state once again.

"kotoamatsukami!" shouted Danzo as he landed in front of Naruto. Naruto froze as he looked into Shisuis eye. Danzo gained a triumphant look across his face as he moved across the water towards his target.

**'Kit! Use as much of your chakra and my chakra as possible right now!'**

"Even the son of the great Yondaime will follow my-"

An explosion of hatred and malice filled the air as Kyuubi's chakra surrounded Naruto's body in an even denser and darker layer, immediately jumping to six tails and then growing to seven, then eight.

**"I refuse to be controlled by that damned eye again!"** shouted a powerful voice that wasn't Naruto as the now giant hairless kyuubi swiped at Danzo, catching him in the chest and ripping him in half, until he once again shimmered in and out of existence.

"Kyuubi?! Danzo! We need to get out of here now!" shouted Kakazu as his hearts returned to him and he disappeared in a burst of speed, planing to get the information to leader sama as soon as possible.

"Until we meet again, boy! I'm not sure how you resisted my genjutsu, but I'm not done with you yet!" stated Danzo as he too disappeared after dodging another swipe of the Naruto kyuubi.

**'Kit! Stop channeling my chakra or you'll go full Nine tails!'** shouted Kyuubi, somehow getting through to naruto because he slowly started to transform back into his former self.

The kyuubi cloak disappeared, revealing the charred and bleeding body of naruto, who soon after dropped to his knees and let loose a pain filled howl as his vision turned black and he started to sink into the waves.

* * *

-Unknown location-

"To resist kotoamatsukami like that, and then to fight back against the Kyuubi's chakra... This child is special. Alright, I believe he passes my preliminary test, he lead the enemy away from his comrades and overcame one of the most powerful genjutsus their is. A stronger will I have never seen in a human." stated a tall, lean man with black and white eyes and brown, shoulder length hair, wearing a dark brown toga.

"Ok Ra, wake him up" stated Iroh with a slight grin on his face.

The short redhead nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

-With Naruto-

"Naruto, it's not your time yet. Awaken!" shouted a powerful voice as Naruto found himself wide awake and in agonizing pain about 10 feet under the surface of the water. "Leave the water, your tenant will heal you, just get the bridge."

'Who... Who are you? I kn... Know your... Not the fuzz b...ball...' thought Naruto as he fought through the slowly dulling pain to get back to the surface of the water.

"My name is Ra, now get to the bridge." stated the voice. Naruto decided that it was in his best interest to do just that, as he pulled himself onto the surface of the water and started to move towards the bridge, his skin peeling and regrowing as he moved, keeping an eye on his surroundings to be sure to avoid another attack. He spotted a small group of boats on the end of the unfinished bridge, thugs unloading onto the bridge.

By the time he made it back to the bridge, his skin was done peeling and he almost had all the burns healed and bleeding stopped. Unfortunately, his shirt was completely burned off and his pants were now tattered shorts. Naruto jumped up on the bridge just in time to see Gato and his thugs assembled at the end of the badly damaged bridge.

"I'm starting to think you ninja are just a bunch of pussies! The great demon of the mist can barely hold his own against scarecrow, and then the two I hired to help ran away after a light show. The one who kills Zabuza gets his paycheck!"

'Hiraishin!' thought Naruto as he flashed in front of the bandits. It was obvious to the blonde that his sensei was somewhat worn down and he was still keeping Zabuza in check, Sasuke had lost to Haku, and appeared to be out cold, though still breathing, Sakura was still shaking from the power of the kyuubi. 'Shit! Almost out of chakra from fighting off that damned genjutsu. Gotta do this the old fashion way...' Naruto unsealed the Immortal Phoenix and started a deadly dance of carnage and gore that tunneled through the wave of thugs on his way to Gato.

The rest of team seven as well as Zabuza and Haku watched in amazement as Naruto tore his way through the countless thugs that made up gatos army. "He is a monster! My mom was right!"

Zabuza stated at the pink haired girl in amazement. "How in the hell did you become a kunoichi? You think that's bad? I killed a whole class of academy students just to get my headband! This is the ninja world girl, and if you can't handle it, you should just retire now."

Sakura looked for Sasuke to save her from the mean mans words, only to see that he still couldn't move. She shrieked and ran to help him. Kakashi looked at his student with shame in his eyes, she was useless, and if he didn't change that soon, she would die very soon. Kakashi turned back to the fight, or slaughter as many would call it, just in time to see Naruto reach the short businessman.

"What the hell are you!" shouted Gato in fear, after seeing this kid tear through most of his men with a sword bigger than he was, it was understandable that the tiny businessman was terrified.

"Gato, for the crimes you've committed, your fate is death." stated Naruto as he placed his hand on top of the short mans head, and as slowly as possible ripped his soul out. "This fate was too good for you..." stated Naruto as he turned back to see all the remaining bandits looking at him like the devil himself was standing before them. "Boo"

The remaining bandits fled the other way, unfortunate, it was towards a still somewhat fresh Kakashi and Zabuza, who tore them apart.

'Good, everyone is safe... Now, I can sleep.' thought Naruto as he fell face first onto what was left of the bridge. A moment later, Kakashi was next to his fallen student.

* * *

-unknown location-

"Good, he will make a fine champion. Though he will still have to take my test." stated Roc

"As well as mine, but I agree with you this time you damn cat, he will make a great champion." stated Iroh. He looked to see Ra in deep thought. "What's on your mind Ra?"

"Why was he so badly damaged when he got to eight tails? It doesn't make any sense that he can use four tails with only light burns, six tails with slightly worse burns, then at eight tails his skin melts?" stated Ra quietly.

"Simple." came a voice behind the three. They spun around to see a tall, buff, white haired man with a long beard and pure white eyes.

"What can we do for you, lord Jinso?" asked Roc

"Oh, not much, I was bored and decide to come visit, only to find you three watching another human." stated Jinso, his voice while deep and powerful held an air of childishness. "What is so special about this boy that has all of you interested in him?"

"That would be my fault sir. He signed a contract with my lowers, the toads, and I decided to check into him a bit further." states Ra as he held his hand up, motioning the white haired man to the giant crystal dome.

"Another toad summoner catch your interest hmm? That Minato was quite a fine human, though he only found the answer after his life ended. Am I to assume that this young man has a superior heart to the last champion you 3 chose?" asked Jinso as he began to watch the key points of the boys life, beatings, slanders, the Uchiha incident, learning of his parents and burden, his first kill, the test of the immortal Phoenix, and so on. "Very impressive, the boy has a perfect heart and a wonderful mind. Has he passed any tests yet?"

"Other than the immortal Phoenix, he has passed the great question and both all of our preliminary tests. I'm ready to begin the training if the others deem him worthy." stated Ra

"I'm going to give him the Unstoppable Dragon and see if his soul is in fact pure, though I doubt he will fail." stated Iroh

"I will give him the ultimate choice test, I'm not as convinced as the others are that he is ready to become the champion yet." stated Roc.

"Alright then, Call for me when he begins his training." stated Jinso as he started to disappear. "Oh, you might want to check in with the toads, Fukasaku my be small, but his wife will beat the shit out of you if you steal his summoner."

"Wait sir! You said you knew why he burned so badly as eight tails, but not six?" stated Ra.

"Ah yes, it is quite simply really... Only half of kyuubi is sealed in the young boy. It would make sense that Kyuubi's chakra would not mix well when the boy tried to mix it with his own." stated Jinso who then fully disappeared into nothingness.

"This proves a problem..." stated Roc.

"What would that be?"

"While his spiritual energy is strong, his physical energy will be much stronger do to kyuubi. Can he learn to harness true nature with being off balance?" questioned the brown haired man.

"We will have to work around this..."

* * *

(Ok, how'd everyone like the chapter? before you ask, Sasuke didn't know Naruto was fighting Danzo, but he will soon. Read and review!)


	8. Chapter 7: Raining Blood

Disclaimer: this chapter is a jump chapter to the next arc. Several important plot points are contained in this chapter.

* * *

It had been just under 48 hours since Naruto passed out on the bridge, and in that time slot, surprisingly little had happened. With most of the worker heavily injured, though only three or four dead, there was no one to work in the bridge, and with Naruto still out cold, Sakura still on thin ice with Tsunami, Sasuke constantly training, though not improving much, as he couldn't get his sharingan to reactivate, and Zabuza and Haku hiding out in Gatos mansion, the country of wave had been on a basic standstill.

Though most of the population was still celebrating the death of Gato, as Tazuna, Inari and even Kakashi in disguise spreading the news of how Naruto fought off two s class ninja and personally killed Gato and a little under half his thugs, most of the village was village was praising the blonde to near god like status, though Sakura was usually there to tell her version of the fight, where Sasuke single handily beat everyone. Thank god no one believed her.

Naruto slowly stirred around six in the morning, opening his eyes to show the dull shine of blue that his Rinnegan cast. "Man, what hit me?" questioned Naruto as sat up, only to see that he was shirtless and had on a pair of old sweatpants.

"Hmm, several s rank Jutsu, wind laced kunai, and from what I saw, about eight tails of kyuubi chakra." Naruto simply stood up and walked towards the door. "Where you heading?"

"What do you think Kakashi? I can only assume that I've been out cold for a day or two. I'm going to shit, eat, shit, and go get my stuff from the bottom of the sea." stated Naruto as he cracked his neck and back.

"I already retrieved your things. These seals you use are quite interesting, some sort of reinforcement seal mix with a, chakra conversion seal?" stated Kakashi as he held up seven or eight scrolls.

"Where's my sword? I know for a fact I'm the only one who could carry it." stated Naruto

"In the bridge, you must have stabbed it into the bridge after you slaughtered gatos men." stated Kakashi

Naruto looked at the scrolls and picked one up, unsealing a pair of blue glasses, placing them on, and again walking to the door. "Does Sasuke know exactly who I fought?"

"No, he knows you fought two s class ninja, but he doesn't know that you fought Danzo." stated Kakashi, knowing that Sasuke was training and couldn't hear them.

"Good, make sure he doesn't learn about it, otherwise hes going to demand more training."

* * *

-Unknown cave-

"So the kyuubi Jinchuuricki is extremely powerful, hmm?" asked Pein, his pale purple eyes shining bright in the darkness of the cave.

"Yes, he can use up to six tails and remain somewhat in control, he broke my most powerful genjutsu, defeated my Baku and even managed to kill me twice." stated Danzo

Pein seemed to think for a minute before speaking again. "Kakazu, what injures do you have?"

"He destroyed my earth heart, other than that, nothing." stated Kakazu.

"Rank his skills with and without kyuubi chakra."

"Without, he has extreme speed, so much so that I'm starting to believe its a body flicker of some sort, as he moved from about 50 feet away to behind me before I even knew what was going on. He's very strong as well as quick, he was able to dodge my best combos while he was on water and even my tendrils up close." stated Kakazu, most of the members rose an eyebrow at the thought of fighting someone that fast.

"With kyuubi chakra, he's speed is just as great, his strength is monstrous, one punch folded me in half and liquefied my insides. Also, he seems to be immune to genjutsu while using Kyuubis chakra." Stated Danzo.

"Hmm, so Minatos brat is just as bothersome as he was? That doesn't surprise me, giving his parentage, that seems about right." stated Orochimaru.

"Who is is mother?" questioned Sasori

"Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki" stated Danzo, several sharp inhales and even a gasp was heard when Narutos full parentage was unveiled, pein narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm... Konoha is the site for this years chunin exams, is it not?" asked Pein

"That's what Tobi heard!" stated Tobi

"Perhaps we should use the event to gain access to the village? If we can get to the kyuubi during the festivities, perhaps he won't have time to prepare for a fight, and we can catch him off guard." stated Pein

"The kazekages son will also be in the exams, but he will be tricky to get to." stated the black half the the plant man known as Zetsu

"Hell, why don't we just attack the chunin exams? Seems like it would be simpler."

* * *

-Village of wave-

Naruto had eaten, chatted with Tsunami, they had discussed several topics, including his feelings towards her. He then played with Inari, teaching him how to throw knifes and use a small sword he had taken from a thug. He then had lunch and was now walking through the village. All the while never changing from the blue sweatpants he had woken up in, giving everyone that saw him a view of his outrageously chiseled torso and arms.

"Is that him?" asked one elderly man.

"Blonde hair, whisker marks, wearing sunglasses. Looks to be him." stated another older man that had been playing shogi with the first old man.

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself as he listened to the various comments from the people he walked by. "That's the kid that killed Gato!" "Hes more like a god than a man" "I want his children!"

Ok, that last one freaked him out a little bit. Naruto was caught up in his musings when a small girl walked up to him and pulled his pant leg, gaining his attention. Everyone watched with batted breath as the man, kid, "god" that killed Gato descended to a knee, deactivating his Rinnegan and looked into her eyes, taking off his glasses, showing his crystal blue orbs to stare into the young girl. "Hello little one, how may I help you?"

The little girl was somewhat startled that the man had such a kind and caring voice, as was most of the village. Most of them expected him to sound godlike or something. "My mommy said that your the one that got rid of the mean man that killed daddy. Is that true?"

A look of pain formed on his face, that pudgy little fuck didn't get his fill with killing Kaiza, he killed even more innocent people? "Yes. I got rid of him. You won't have to worry about him anymore, you're safe now."

The little girl jumped into Narutos chest, her arms wrapping around in as strong a hug as she could muster. "Thank you mister!" the young girl cried.

Naruto held her close, waiting for her to get it all out of her system. Everyone had stopped and had started watching, smiles on their faces as he comforted the small girl, proving even more that he was the hero everyone was taking about.

After a couple of minutes the young girls crying died down, Naruto held her away from himself. "Now what's your name? And are you out here with anyone?"

"M-My name is Amy. I came here with my mommy. Shes over there." little Amy pointed to the side of the street where a 20 or so, rather tall woman.

Naruto scooped up the small girl and carried her over to her mother. "Hello miss, I believe you lost this?"

"Thank you" smiled the mother, who took the small girl from Naruto and held her. "Thank you for saving our village."

"Truthfully miss, I didn't do that much. If it wasn't for Tazuna, I wouldn't be here, and if it wasn't for my team, I wouldn't have been able to end the tyrant." stated Naruto as he turned to keep moving down the street.

"Wait!" called out the young mother, Naruto halted and looked back to see what the woman wanted. "What's you're name?"

Naruto smiled kindly "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

* * *

-10 minutes later, bridge-

Naruto arrived at the bridge, only to see huge craters and blood still sitting in the deck of the bridge. "Amazing huh?" Naruto swiveled his head to see Tazuna "Zabuza cleared all the bodies. Now we just have to clean up the blood and finish the bridge. Unfortunately, my workers are in no shape to finish it."

Naruto smiled, and in the next second, one hundred Narutos appeared and moved to the bridge, using water style Jutsu to clear the blood and wind chakra to dry everything and remove debris. "Just tell my clones what to do and they'll do it, old man."

"You really are a hero, my boy" stated Tazuna as he moved to the bridge, a quickly growing crowd watched in awe as the young man that saved their village multiplied and started to repair the bridge and build it closer and closer to shore.

"I'm no hero, I was only the one who was in the right place, at the right time, and had the right tools." stated Naruto with a smile before he flashed to his sword, which was right were kakashi said it was, he then flashed away, the crowd none the wiser he had left.

"No kid, you are a hero. Your just to good a person to claim it."

* * *

-Gatos mansion-

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto. Him and Zabuza were standing in front of the giant vault in the back of his mansion.

"Haku looked through the books, were taking all the money that Yagura paid the midget and taking it to Kiri to help overthrow the bloodline haters." stated Zabuza

"I felt bad about it at first, but once I saw just how much money is in that vault, I thought better of it." stated Haku.

"So your off to fight a Kage, huh? I think you'll need to get a bit stronger to do that." stated Naruto

"Your right kid. I'm high jonin, but yagura is mid Kage. I don't really know what to do, but i guess for now I'll just train." stated Zabuza.

Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pocket and tossed it to Zabuza. "The training equipment I used to get to where I am is in there. Weighted vest, ankle weights, wrist weights and a couple of Jutsu you might find useful." stated Naruto

"You just never stop, do you kid?" stated Zabuza as he placed the scroll in his pocket.

"My dream in life is to stop the circle of hatred that covers this world. So far I've only found one solution, and it's not an easy one. I must become the center of hate and despair. If everyone is focused on me, weather it be beside me or against me, it will reduce the amount of hate and slow the cycle." stated Naruto "If you take over Kiri as its new leader, I know you'll lead it well, and back to greatness. When that day comes, you will repay this favor by doing what is necessary to keep peace."

"Wow, that's deep kid. When I take over Kiri I think I'm going to make you an honorary member of Kiri." stated Zabuza before an almost visible light bulb went off in Zabuzas head. He shot over to the desk next to the vault and picked up a small black book with one word in it. "I think that should help out some."

* * *

-2 days later, bridge-

"You'll come back, right Naruto Nii?" asked Inari with tears in his eyes.

"Hmm..." Naruto struck a thinking pose, many of the crowd were waiting intently for the answer. "... Of course I will."

Many of the large crowd that surrounded the group of Konoha shinobi cheered for the blonde. "It's with great honor that name this bridge after you, Naruto." stated Tazuna as two of the not so injured bridge workers pulled down on a length of rope to unveil a large cross beam that had 'The Great Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Bridge' inscribed into it. Another cheer sounded throughout the crowd along with a small clap from Kakashi.

"I would ask you rename the bridge for those who have fallen to Gato, but I know you won't. Thank you for this great honor." stated Naruto as he bowed to the crowd and started to move down the bridge, a brooding Sasuke and a confused Sakura behind him.

* * *

-two hours later-

It had been a relatively quite trip back home so far, Kakashi had congratulated Naruto for a job well done and had said that he was almost assured for a promotion, to which Sasuke questioned why Naruto would get a promotion when he wouldn't, Kakashi and Naruto both looked at him like he was retarded and kept moving.

Sakura had been near silent the whole way home, which scared the blonde and scarecrow. She had been thinking where she had heard the name Namikaze before. She had asked around in wave for any information on Uzushio, and was pissed off when everyone answered the same way that both Naruto and Tazuna had. After coming to grips with the possibility that the Uzumaki might have been a real clan, she started looking into what the whirlpool clan might have specialized in. She was once again angered when they replied with any elemental techniques and seals.

Now she was trying to think of the other part of Narutos supposed last name, ' Namikaze'. Only one other person in the world had that last name, and that was the Yondaime, but naruto didn't look anything like...

"No fucking way! Drop the henge Naruto!" shouted Sakura out of the blue, the three males of the group stated at the girl like she had gone crazy... Well, she already was, but that's beside the point.

"What are you talking about Haruno?" questioned Naruto, an eyebrow raised above his now blue sunglasses.

"Your in a henge! How else could you look so much like Yondaime Sama?" accused the pinkette.

"Heh, finally figured it out huh? I'm surprised it took so long." laughed Naruto as he pulled out a Kunai and held it up. Sakura scowled at the kunai, it was a replica of the legendary Hirashin Kunai, it even had a fake seal. Naruto handed the Kunai to Kakashi and said. "Does this look like the Yondaimes kunai?"

Kakashi already knew it was, but decided to put on a show for his 'student'. "Yep, even got the seal right." stated Kakashi as he turned and threw the kunai at a tree, only for Naruto to disappear in a flash and reappear, holding the kunai an inch away from the tree.

"Satisfied Haruno?"

* * *

- Next day, hokage office-

"So... You then fought off two 'unknown' s rank Nin, Kakashi incapacitated Zabuza, Sasuke lost to his apprentice and then you killed the tyrant Gato?" questioned Sarutobi, making sure to leave out the part about Danzo, lest he have to deal with the damned Uchiha again.

"Correct Hokage Sama. I am also recommending Naruto for an unanimous promotion do to his performance in this mission, as well as permission on a private matter involving one of my team" stated Kakashi, Sasuke stood by, brooding so hard that you could actually hear the low growl coming from his throat. Sakura was next to Sasuke, trying her best to gain his attention and failing miserably while at the same time denying that Naruto was the fourths son, as it would mean that he was more special than Sasuke, which just wasn't possible.

"Hmm... Alright, Sasuke, Sakura. Your dismissed. Naruto, if you and Kakashi would please stay, I have something to tell both of you." stated Sarutobi as he ushered both Sasuke and Sakura out the door.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but to be promoted to chunin, you will have to go before the shinobi council, though I'm sure that they will allow your promotion after seeing your mission report." stated Sarutobi, Naruto nodded, he already knew there was a high chance of this happening. "So that just leaves your Issue, Kakashi."

Kakashi closed his book, and looked to the aged Kage. "I'm going to be blunt Hokage sama. Sakura is useless and a hindrance due to her complete lack of skill and her obsession with Sasuke. Sasuke is even more dangerous and is mentally unstable. His drive to kill Danzo is the only thing he cares about and I'm sure it will come to a fight between him and Naruto, and we both know what will happen if they fought."

Sarutobi suddenly had visions of the young Uchiha in about seven hundred tiny flesh ribbons compressed into a small Sasuke ball. "Yes, I could see how that could become a problem... Well, pending investigation, I will disband team 7, promote Naruto kun to chunin, and then perhaps ANBU or Hunter Nin? I'm going to need to find a way for Sasuke to be taken of the active shinobi roster along with miss Haruno without the council going apeshit."

Naruto and Kakashi both sweat dropped. "Uhh old man? Perhaps you wish to rethink that last statement?"

"I know what I said, it was suppose to be a joke." stated Sarutobi "I thought it was rather clever?"

"Umm... Hokage sama? Perhaps we should start the process of promoting Naruto?" questioned Kakashi.

"Ah yes... Miss Tari, could you bring me the field promotion forms?" questioned Sarutobi loudly.

"Of course Hokage Sama. Oh hello Naruto, are the one being promoted?" asked the young woman, who had replaced the last secretary that came down with a sudden case if death after trying to kill Naruto. This one was the definition of a bombshell, long legs, full ass, big chest, brunette, and surprisingly smart, she wore tight black jeans, a blue deep v cut T shirt, and sandals similar to the ones that Tsunade the Sannin wore.

"Hopefully, how have you been?" asked Naruto, thankful that his sunglasses hid his eyes, as he was staring at the young woman's large breast.

"Oh I've been alright, a little lonely, but other than that good, yourself?" asked Tari as she moved to the shelf on the far side of the office.

"Might be promoted, but you already know that, what are your plans tonight?"

* * *

-About an hour later, council room-

"Huh, a little early for the by monthly meeting?" stated Inoichi

"Perhaps we've been selected to host the chunin exams." stated Haishi.

"That's not it. If that was the case, the civilians would be here." stated Shikaku

Suddenly, Naruto, Kakashi and Sarutobi flashed into the room, startling the shinobi inside. Sarutobi moved to his spot and Naruto and Kakashi moved to stand in the meeting area in front of the long table.

"Your half right. So far were the choice for the chunin exam, though it is not set in stone." stated Sarutobi as he adjusted himself in his chair. "Now for the real reason for this meeting, the promotion of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to Chunin and possibly even to special jonin or into ANBU or the Hunters division."

"Rejected" stated Haishi.

"Oh? Did your 'all seeing eye' see what happened during the A or more than likely S rank mission we just came back from?" questioned Naruto, he didn't even give time for Haishi to answer before he spoke again. "Or perhaps you didn't look at the folder that was placed in front of you when you got here?"

"You should watch your tone Uzumaki. I'm a high level jonin for a reason..." threatened Haishi. Sarutobi sat back with a smirk on his face.

"Huh, now I know you didn't bother to read the contents of that folder in front of you. I beat Zabuza Momochi, and drove off not one, But TWO S class criminals in the time span of about two weeks, but I suppose that wouldn't mean much, now would it?" questioned Naruto sarcastically.

"You do know that it's treason to lie before the council." stated Inoichi in a threatening, becoming tired of the child's lack of respect.

"You know it's also illegal to slander a clan head with false accusations in a formal meeting, or do you forget that I own more than half of Konoha and that I'm the closest thing to a prince this village has, do to my father being Hokage, my mother being of royal blood and me legally being the grandson of the Shodaime? Before you call me a liar, maybe you should take your old teammates lead and read the fucking folder that was handed to you on your way in!" stated Naruto with killing intent, focused solely on Haishi and Inoichi.

The council was in complete silence as they thought over everything the blonde had said and then began reading the contents inside the folder. They were shocked to see an S rank mission report that had been filled out by both Kakashi Hatake as captain and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the co captain and leader of the mission after Kakashi was injured.

"Still want to call me a lier? Besides, I now have personal information that could be very vital to one of your clans. Seems one of you was working with Gato. Now I'm not going to come out and say it until someone forced my hand, but until then, you know who you are and you should know that I will destroy you should you wish to but heads with me." stated Naruto as he held up a small black book.

Chouza was the first to speak up. "If half the information in this report is true, then you are easily qualified for the promotion. Though I would like a seal master to look at your seal to make sure you didn't damage it in the 'Eight tailed state'."

"As well as a mental examination, it's troubling to hear that you ripped a mans soul out, I can't imagine one would walk away normal from that." stated Tsume

"I just want you to play shikamaru in a game of shogi to show if you have a strategic enough mind for higher level duties once you reach jonin." stated the elder Nara.

Haishi just nodded, knowing better than to speak again, as anything he said would make him look even more foolish that he had already portrayed.

Inoichi did the same as Haishi.

"Well then Naruto, I'll set your test for tomorrow, and the day after you'll be sent to either ANBU or the hunter division."

* * *

-Next day-

Naruto had aced the mental exam, much to the shock of his examiner Inoichi. He the had Sarutobi check the seal, it had loosened a little, but nothing extravagant. Now every jonin, chunin and several of the older genin, along with Ino and choji were watching Naruto beat several keen minds in the game of shogi. First he faced some nameless chunin, beating him in 15 moves, then he faced Gai, who had a surprising amount of skill in setting up complex and quick hitting battle plans. Naruto beat him in 27 moves. Naruto then faced Kakashi, who showed his increadable intelligence when he had backed Naruto into a corner, right before naruto started and executed a completely out of the blue diversion/attack combo that ended Kakashi before he ever had a chance to build a defense. The next match was against Shikamaru, who naruto lead straight into a decoy trap and then took the queen and king. Now it was the crown jewel of Shogi to face off against the blonde, Shikaku Nara.

"I must say I'm impressed kid. You have a great mind, but only one man has ever beat me in shogi, and your no where near him." stated Shikaku, doing his best to start a mind game against the younger blonde, counting on his inexperience and Uzumaki traits to cause him to anger. It seemed to work like a charm.

Naruto started off with a power maneuver that shifted the arrangement of his front line into a cone shape. Shikaku continued his taunts, causing the blonde to continue his dangerous, yet risky attacks.

"Check." stated Shikaku confidently. Though he was about to win, he was amazed that the blonde had played so well, even under emotional distress.

"It amazes my that the lead strategist of the village would be so blind to a bluff." stated Naruto, his suddenly calm and collected attitude a total one eighty from his heated and miscalculating aura he had been putting out not two minutes ago. Naruto started moving his pieces in a seemingly erratic pattern. Shikaku found himself helpless as he went from a almost sure win into being on the receiving end of 'Raining Blood'. The only strategy known that was completely inescapable.

"How! No one has ever gotten the Raining Blood on me?" stated Shikaku, every jonin and most of the chunin I the room were all speechless, the lead strategist had just gotten stopped by a 13 year old boy.

"Easy. You baited me, and I used your strategy against you, all the while making it seem like I was containing anger that wasn't there. Then at the last possible move, I shifted strategies, changed mindsets and left you in the dust. Even the most intelligent man will lose everything to the man that can change moves on a pin head and has nothing to lose."

* * *

(Read, review and whatever else it is that you do, I know youll have questions, so feel free to ask.)

(Rixxell Stryfe, ill be waiting for your review)


	9. Chapter 8: Mito and Jake Sregor

Disclaimer: The new chapter of underneath the underneath will be added soon, im just finishing it, so calm your asses down!

* * *

It has been about 3 months since Naruto had been promoted to chunin and then became the poster boy of the Utility ANBU Battalion, AKA "UAB", which is a go between for the Hokages personal guard, the torture and intelligence division and the hunter Nin division. During his time in UAB, Naruto had done it all, from clearing the C, B, and all but one of the A ranked criminals from Konoha's bingo book, extracting information from a few rouge ninja, and even spent a week as Sarutobi's personal guard, though he didn't like that much, seeing as he had to stay still for about eight hours at a time.

After Naruto's promotion, Team 7 had been put on the reserves list. Sakura and Sasuke both had mental evaluations, standard procedure when anyone under the rank of jonin participates in an S rank mission, and the results were shocking to the man who did the evaluations.

Sakura was completely and utterly devoted to the Uchiha, and held a deep hatred for naruto and Kakashi, who she believed held back the Uchiha, but for anyone who was stronger than Sasuke, higher rank than him, or even simply people who she felt got in her way of Sasuke, which was any kunoichi, teammate or even sensei she had ever had and probably ever would have. Needless to say Sakura was pulled from the ninja program and forced to have psychiatric help.

Sasuke was another story. Sasuke had both an inferiority complex and a superiority complex. Meaning that he thought he was god and that his word was law, but any time anyone proved better than him at anything, or anyone went against him, he became extremely enraged and jealous. He found that Sasuke had a truly one track mind, and surprisingly, it wasn't for killing Danzo, it was killing anyone that was stronger than him and taking their power for his own. Inoichi had tried to get him pulled from the shinobi program, but was denied, so he settled for placing Sasuke on the inactive list with 'Post mission distress syndrome', a well known condition where on high ranking missions, the stress takes effect and the ninja needs a break from action. Sasuke went along with it, because it meant more time for him to train.

Currently, Naruto was once again on guard duty for the hokage, though through some bribing, he had gotten the outdoor post, which just so happened to be next to Kira Tari, the hot young Chunin level secretary that Naruto had been seeing for about three months now. The date he took her on the night he was promoted had gone off without a hitch and about two weeks later they had sex for the first time. Kira hadn't walked right for a week.

When Naruto knew that no one else was around, he continued the conversation they had been having. "So ready for tonight?"

"Seriously? Do you ever run out of steam? I'm not exactly complaining, but I'm pretty sore, even with the healing Jutsu I know!" stated Kira, her arms crossed under her impressive bust.

"Hey, not my fault I'm a human stamina generator. And you seemed to like it fine a few nights ago. Something about 'An orgasim induced coma'?" stated Naruto cheekily

"I did say that, and I did enjoy it. But I have my limits, and you basically rearranging my internal organs pushed it. Why don't you just get another fuck buddy? You know that I don't mind, you do have a clan to rebuild." stated Kira. She had known about Narutos clan head status before they even met, do to her helping the old Kage with his paperwork, and she totally supported him having multiple girlfriends.

"If I could find someone that could compete with you I would, but your awesome, and every other girl I talk too ends up wanting to be the only girl in my life. Not that I can really blame them." stated Naruto. He truly did respect women, which is why he always informed them of his situation before anything serious happened. So far, only Kira and his actual fiancee had agreed to him having more than one woman in his life.

"Well what about trying to pick up one of the girls coming here for the chunin exams? They start in two weeks." stated Kira with a smile on her face "Then again, I could always get you and Anko together..."

"Yea, she seems nice... Why didn't I think of her?" naruto questioned himself.

"Gama!" was heard from inside the Hokage's office. In an instant, Naruto slid his mask back over his face and flashed into the Hokage's office, where he saw Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Impressive Gaki, but couldn't you have chosen a different mask? The only one more obvious would be the fox mask." stated Jiraiya

Naruto quickly understood that this wasn't a time he needed his mask and removed it, showing his Blue Rinnegan to the room. Multiple small gasps were heard from the other six ANBU located in the room, some because they didn't know that naruto was Gama, though most were shocked to see him with the legendary doujutsu, of course most of ANBU knew about his Rinnegan, because Anko had one day taken his mask after a flirty comment. Ever since, it had been the talk of ANBU. "I would have pick the fox mask, but there isn't one."

"Were already off track. Naruto, you understand that the chunin exams are coming up, right?" asked Sarutobi.

"Of course jiji. Does this have to do with Sasuke?" questioned Naruto, his arms crossed at the thought of the brooding Uchiha.

"Yes and no. Sasuke has passed his reexamination, barely, but he did pass. Jiraiya will fill you in on the rest." stated Sarutobi

"Orochimaru is planning to attack the chunin exams, and the information I've gathered say that he's after a certain person that he believes will be competing in the exams." stated Jiraiya

"So Akatsuki is after me, in an event in which they could get to me with minimal outside resistance, most likely during the second exam." stated Naruto

"Maybe. Orochimaru has been seen by himself lately, rumors are he left Akatsuki and is starting his own army, most likely in a village. If he's by himself, you're no longer the target." Stated Jiraiya.

"Then he would be after Anko or a new body... What kind of person would he be after?" asked Naruto

"Easily manipulated, power hungry, traitorous-" Jiraiya was cut off when Naruto filled in the rest for him.

"Bloodline, he's after one of the Uchiha. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go after Itachi, plus he wouldn't know where he is anyway. That just leaves Sasuke." stated Naruto.

"That's where you come in. Sasuke is going to be used as bait to lure out Orochimaru or his minions. I've set it up so that you will be a test taker in the first exam, a Proctor in the second exam and the Procter in the third exam." stated Sarutobi.

"I request I be able to assemble my own team for the first exam." stated naruto

"Sorry, but we've already picked the other members, Izumo and Kotetsu." stated Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded "Who will be Sasuke's team? Theres no way that Sakura passed her re evaluation, and I'm already busy during that time." questioned Naruto.

"I'm signing him up as an add on to team Gai. Gai already knows the plan and has agreed to let's Sasuke temporarily join the team. It's up to you and Anko, who is proctoring the second exam with you, to decide how he will be participating in the second exam." stated Kakashi, reading the newest of Jiraiya's smut books. Naruto knew that Sarutobi had the same copy in his desk.

"Alright. So basically I'm going to be babysitting again?" groaned out naruto.

Sarutobi smirked. "Yes, and I have a feeling that my grandson will be finding trouble with all the new ninja coming into the village in the next two weeks. Keep an eye on him, as well as scouting out any possible spy's and any chunin or jonin pretending to be genin."

"Do I at least get to kill any bingo bookers I see?" asked Naruto

"No"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

-13 days later, day before the chunin exams-

Naruto was extremely bored. For the last two weeks Naruto had met with Anko about the second stage, they ultimately had just wasted time, as they kept everything the same, exempt Sasuke had to get his own scrolls. After that, naruto met with Izumo and Kotetsu, once again, nothing had come from the meetings. Naruto was currently watching over Konohamaru and scouring for any spies or fakes in the crowds, so far he found none, though he did have to admit that he found several females that topped his interest, a blond Suna genin, along with two blondes from Kumo, one a genin and the other most likely a jonin instructor, do to her massive amount of chakra.

Naruto's eyes became glued to the scene before him. The Konohamaru corps has just stumbled across Naruto's old teammate.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" asked moegi kindly

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked Sakura not so kindly, she knew these kids were naruto supporters, or like as she called them "Sasuke haters"

"Were good, have you seen Naruto Nii or Iruka sensei? We're looking for someone to teach us a new Jutsu." asked Udon

"Why wouldn't you want Sasuke to teach you? Hes the best ninja in this village." stated Sakura in a matter of fact tone.

"Umm, because Sasuke Teme launched a fireball at us last time we asked him, and Naruto and Iruka sensei are both chunin. And My uncle said that Naruto knows both of the fourths Jutsu!" stated Konohamaru excitedly.

"So what! Sasuke kun has the sharingan! He's an elite!" shouted Sakura, getting many looks Confusion from the visiting ninja.

"Whatever you flat chested fangirl, if you don't want to help then forget it." stated Konohamaru as the Konohamaru corps began to walk away.

Sakura was seeing red. Those brats dare say that Naruto was a better teacher than Sasuke! Then he dare call her flat chested ? He must die!

"Konohamaru kun! Run!" yelled moegi when she saw Sakura rear her fist back and swing at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru ducked the punch and took off in the opposite direction of the enraged ex kunoichi.

Naruto watched with interest as the young boy and his friends ran for their lives. The three children rounded the corner, only for Konohamaru to smack straight into the side of a large black cat man with makeup on his face.

"Hey you little shit! That hurt!" yelled the cat man. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Kankuro, put him down. He's just a kid, and from the look of it, he was running from her." stated Temari as she pointed at Sakura, who hadn't moved yet.

"I don't care. He disrespected me and now hes going to pay." stated the now named Kankuro. He lined his fist up with konohamaru's face and threw a punch at the small kid.

Konohamaru closed his eyes and waited for the punch. He heard a dull thud, but felt no pain.

"You can open your eyes now Kono. And you are going to let him down right now."

Konohamaru opened his eyes to see a rather large hand holding his assailants fist about two inches away from his nose. He looked over to to the man who had stopped the punch, only to see Blue eyes and blonde hair.

Standing there holding back kankuros fist like it was child's play was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Better known as 'Gama' to most of the shinobi of Konoha and the Second Flash.

Kankuro was scared Shitless. This hulking man had just stop a punch like it was nothing. (Remember from the first few chapters that naruto is 5'9" and very muscular)

Temari however, was petrified. She knew exactly who this was, as she enjoyed reading the bingo book every once in awhile, and the last time she read it she was stuck on one person.

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

A Rank.

Village: Konoha

Rank: ANBU (Chunin)

Class: Jinchuuricki

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'9"

Bio: believed to be the son of the Yellow flash, do to both name and used of the a Jutsu very similar to the Hiraishin. Raised in Konoha until the age of eight. Returned to village after four years, highest score of all time in the Konoha genin Exam, surpassing his supposed Father and his first sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Affinity(s): Wind, Lightning, Water. Rumored Fire.

Skills: Taijutsu, High jonin. Reportedly Fought off two s rank ninja at once. Extremely fast, capable on mimicking Hiraishin with pure speed, also can use Hiraishin with kunai. Extremely powerful, Said to have decapitated multiple enemies with one punch to the head.

Ninjutsu: Low jonin-High Kage. Uses Jutsu which have no rank. All ninjutsu are based in pure chakra manipulation, knows Rasengan and has added both lightning and wind to it. Holds claim of second largest known chakra levels, behind Kisame Hoshigaki.

Genjutsu: mid-high jonin. Uses spur of the moment genjutsu that he matches to surrounding environment. Difficult to detect, due to his massive chakra reserves, extremely hard to break.

Kenjutsu: High jonin. Reportedly beat Zabuza Momochi in a sword fight.

Fuinjutsu: seal master, rumored to have surpassed Jiraiya in the art of sealing.

Intelligence: Genius, reports state that he has beaten Shikaku Nara in multiple matches if shogi.

Ordered capture on sight in Kumo.  
Kill on sight in Iwa.

* * *

"Kankuro! Get away from him now!" cried out Temari, fearing for her brother life, and even though she knew her brother was in danger, she couldn't help but drool slightly at the torso and bulge on the ANBU.

"No way, I'm going to teach this punk a lesson!" shouted Kankuro as he pulled the bundle off his back.

"I wouldn't do that." stated Naruto as he moved Konohamaru out of the way.

"Konkuro don't! He's like Gaara!" shouted Temari. Kankuro immediately froze.

"Temari, Kankuro. Might I ask why you're bothering my brother?" asked an emotionless voice from the tree on the side of the alleyway. Both were relieved that there little brother was there to help them. Temari looked to the tree where Gaara was standing on a branch, to her surprise, Naruto appeared behind him.

"Hello Shukaku. How's the bloodlust doing?"

* * *

-Next day-

Sasuke Uchiha strolled into the academy about 45 minutes before the exams was to start, planning on flaunting the fact that One, he was an Uchiha, Two, he was competing by himself and finally, thanks to the council, once he became a chunin, he would be getting training from Jiraiya the Sannin.

Little did the Uchiha know, Jiraiya had absolutely no interest in teaching "The Uchiha Brat" as he called him.

"Please let us through!" was heard as he moved towards a crowd of chunin hopefuls standing in front of a door that was being blocked by three unfamiliar Konoha genin.

"Trust me, you don't want any part of this exam. You see my teammate?" questioned the tallest of the genin blocking the door as he pointed to the red head next to him.

"Yea, what's he going to do? Beat us up if we try going through you?" questioned a mist genin with a breathing mask on.

"No, he's going to show you what happens when you're unprepared for this exam. Mito, go ahead and show the young ones the"Gift" that Iwa genin gave you?" stated the other brunette blocking the door.

Mito nodded and opened his mouth slowly. As he opened his mouth, he revealed that there was no teeth or tongue in the front of his mouth. Most of the gathered genin gasped in shock, though a certain Uchiha couldn't stand that all the attention on someone else.

"Drop the Genjutsu. This is only the second floor." stated the Uchiha as if it was obvious.

"Youh hucking ihiot! Hah wah eh oinh oh eh Gehushu!" shouted the red head that was missing a tongue, showing that he really was missing half of his tongue.

"Man, you said it Mito. What kind of fucking idiot makes more work for himself by telling everyone their being fooled by a genjutsu!" questioned the taller one as he let the genjutsu fall, revealing that the room that was labeled '201' was now labeled '301'.

"Yea, now I see why his teammate was promoted and that idiot was put on leave." said the shorter brunette as they all walked up the stairs to the third floor was.

"What did you say?" questioned Sasuke angrily as he activated his sharingan and followed them.

"Huck oh Uheha! Youh a bich!" stated the redhead as he continued to walk away. Both his teammates just giggled and moved right along with him.

"You! Redhead! Fight me!" shouted Sasuke.

"Huck oh. I'd wipe he hucken hloor wih you." stated the redhead, not even looking back at him.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

"Wow Naruto, you're real good with that whole tongueless bit. Where you pick that up?" asked Izumo, still in his henge

"Last month Anko landed a senbon in my jaw which paralyzed my tongue, I just mimicked that." stated Naruto, still looking like the redhead.

"How the hell did that work? Your our top hunter Nin? How did she hit you?" questioned Kotetsu

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Let's go in." stated 'Mito'

* * *

-inside classroom-

Naruto and the gate guards appeared in the room and moved to the back corner of the room, where Naruto saw two things that immediately had his attention. One, Kabuto, the one he suspected of being a spy, was chatting with the rookie nine. The second thing he saw, was a Kumo Nin that he knew for a fact that was on par with him when he didn't use kyuubi or the Rinnegan. Jake Sregor.

"You two, Keep an eye on the Suna nins and the Oto nins. I'm going to go investigate some issues." stated 'Mito' who moved over to the rookie nine.

"So you only have information on the people in this room?" questioned Ino

"Not exactly. There are a lot of people that I have here that either were promoted in previous exams or just aren't participating do to external factors. If memory serves right there was a Konoha Nin and a Kumo Nin that were promoted and either had someone else fill in for them or just aren't participating." stated Kabuto

"Who we're the ones that aren't participating?" asked Kiba.

"Let me check... Ah, here we are, the Nin from Kumo that isn't participating is Karui, no given name, says she was run through on a b rank and is on injury leave. She was replaced by Jake Sregor, a highly respected Kumo genin who is said to be on par with several jonin in his village. The ninja from here that aren't participating are Sakura Haruno, who had failed a mental exam after a C rank turned S rank where she watched her teammate massacre an estimated 300 bandits and took down a crime lord. Her teammate that killed off the small army was promoted and has rumored to have fallen off the face of the planet, which leads me to believe that he's been enlisted in ANBU." stated Kabuto.

"Wow, you were right Shika. Naruto was promoted." stated Choji

"Yea, you don't beat my old man and not impress some people." stated Shikamaru.

"I want information on Gaara from Suna, that Kumo guy you mentioned with the weird name, Naruto Uzumaki and a redhead named Mito from Konoha." stated Sasuke.

"Hmm, well the first to come up is Mito, no given name. He's a taijutsu expert, decent in both Nin and gen Jutsu but a total monster in kenjutsu. Bio says that he's extremely foul mouthed unless talking to a superior. Earned the nickname the Bloodstained Hurricane, because of his red hair and kenjutsu style involves fast and aggressive attacks. Lost a good chunk of his tongue during a run in with the Iwa explosive corps."

"Next up is Gaara from Suna. High tai and ninjutsu, uses sand as a weapon, says here he's never been hurt on a mission, even the A rank where he apparently killed a large number of enemy ninja."

"Next is your old teammate, I got most of this from a friend in Iwa that I fought against in the last exam. Naruto Uzumaki, High chunin in taijutsu, outstandingly fast, very strong, uses odd ninjutsu that are mostly straight chakra manipulation. Thought to have joined ANBU, other than that, I got nothing."

"Last up is Jake Sregor. High level of tai and Nin Jutsu. Medium in genjutsu. Said to be highly skilled in all forms of weapons, but most of all a Bo staff that is made of a chakra tree with chakra metal as a core. Taught by Darui of the Black Lightning and the fourth Raikage."

* * *

-With Naruto AKA Mito-

"Hello Naruto." said Jake, who had a rather deep voice. His light brown, almost blonde hair was as curly and messy as possible and fell around his ears and covered the top of his headband. He wore a dual shoulder kumo genin flak jacket over a blue long sleeved t shirt that was cut off just below the elbow, he wore matching blue anbu pants that, while loose, showed his absolutely massive legs. His light blue eyes were narrowed at the blonde.

"As good a sensor as ever. So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto quietly. Even Naruto looked small standing next to the 5'11 16 year old.

"You know I wouldn't tell you of you hadn't saved my life from the snake pedo..." stated Jake as he looked around and put up a privacy seal. "We're here to get Samui and Omoi promoted, I was the fill in. That's the story were using. The real reason we're here is to make sure the Two Hyuuga aren't in danger from the other Kumo team."

"Kumo still having problems?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, but what are you going to do? My personal mission was to find you and to beat the fuck out of that Uchiha." Stated Jake. He personally hated most doujutsu users, Naruto and Itachi being the exception. He hated them because they One. Take all the kekkei genkai glory, and Two, hide behind their eyes.

"You're not the only one, hopefully you get the chance, god knows he needs it. How's the "Project" coming?" asked Naruto

"Good. Darui sensei and A Sama have been helping a lot. I almost have complete control of the new element, and even have a few Jutsu. Maybe you and I can spar during the month off we have to train?" asked Jake.

"Yea, no doubt. But until then, I'm sure you'll take care, especially if you can use that Kekkei Tota."

* * *

(YEEEEAAAAA. Do the normal. Read, review and what ever else.)

(IVE MADE A FACEBOOK FOR MY LOYAL FANS! LIKE ME AT Jiraiya's lost student )


	10. Chapter 9: Body Slams and Toads

Disclaimer: MERRY CHRISTMAS! FUCK POLITICAL CORRECTNESS!

(Hello guys and gals, very sorry that it took so long to post this, its been pretty a ridiculous month of finals, plus it just didn't seem right to post on friday. My heart goes out to the friends and family of the poor souls of the 20 plus dead children and teachers of Sandy Hook Elementary.)

* * *

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" yelled Ibiki as he scanned the room, exuding a slight killing intent. His eyes fell on the red head standing by a Kumo Nin with dark blonde hair. 'Good, Naruto is fitting in just fine. Looks like that fake persona he made up is working out better than we hoped.'

"Alright listen up! This is a written test, you start out with 10 points, every wrong answer, you lose a point and every time you get caught cheating, you lose two points. So if you get caught cheating twice, and get six answers wrong, you fail. If your points drop to zero, you fail. If you get caught cheating 5 times, you fail. Got it!" questioned the large interrogator.

"Question." stated The Kumo genin that naruto was talking to earlier.

"What is it?" asked Ibiki angrily.

"What's your middle name?" asked Jake

"Wha? The hell you wanna know that for?" asked Ibiki, while 'Mito' was holding back a laugh, relatively use to the question that Sregor always asked.

"I want to know if your initials spell anything." stated Jake

"Why the hell not, my middle name is Helo." stated Ibiki

"Your middle name is sun? That doesn't fit you very well." stated Jake

"Will you shut up so I can continue the test?" questioned Ibiki.

"Whatever floats your boat." stated Jake as he leaned back in his chair. "And for the love of god Uchiha, would you stop staring at me and Mito? I don't know about him, but sure as hell don't swing that way."

Mito spun around and yelled "Huck you Hregor! I ohly ho afher womeh!"

"Calm down volcano top, you know I was joking, I just wanted the Uchiha to stop raping you with his eyes, it was getting creepy." stated Jake. 'Mito' just nodded and turned back to the front of the room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was seething, how dare that peasant tell him what to do? He was an Uchiha! An elite! And some no named punk from Kumo had the audacity to breath the same air? 'Your next on the list, right after Danzo and that Dobe Naruto. I'll kill all three of you and take over the Dobes clans, then the Uchiha will rise again and I'll be the one telling everyone what to do...'

"Alright, if there are no more questions... Begin!"

* * *

-Unknown location-

"I have to admit, I like you choice Roc." stated Iroh as he looked into the crystal ball.

"Indeed, though he is quite... Odd. What qualifications does he have? And how does he compare to young Naruto?" questioned Ra

"I'll just explain it all... I found out about him when my old weapon found its way into his hands. As you both know, I created the unbreakable lion for the last sage, but he died before I could give it to him, and the staff didn't like either of the sons. Young Jake found it after he escaped from a testing lab of that fool Orochimaru's. He was born from the heiress of the Dendo clan, who was known to be able to use chakra fusion to its full potential, and some no name with the name Sregor. Orochimaru used him in an experiment to see if it was possible to integrate opposing elements into someone with developed chakra coils, he gained the ability to use 3 elements, Wind, lightning and earth, which he can now combine into what he calls the Plasma Release. He has good intentions, but due to the torture he underwent from Orochimaru, his soul split, one light side, one dark. His soul is slowly coming back together, but it will be some time before he is whole again, and the timeframe of the training will be over by the time his souls mends." stated Roc, solem in the fact that he couldn't give the young man any help.

"How terrible. We must tell Naruto to end that horrible human once his training is complete. Which reminds me, I have to speak with the Elder Toads and inform them that they will no longer be Narutos summons." stated Ra

"Why not? Of all the Summons, are the toads not the most utilitarian? They are the perfect summon, plus the other two summons that he must have, the toads are a great choice." stated Iroh

"Because, While Gamabunta is very strong, you both know that Naruto will need summons that can take on the Bijuu." stated Ra

"So why don't just awaken 'him'?" questioned Roc.

"I never thought of that... I wonder if I can even make contact with 'him'. I will have to ask the elder toads about that. Now excuse me, I have to speak with my underlings." stated Ra as he disappeared.

"Let's hope that 'he' isn't too grumpy when he awakens." stated Iroh.

"At least you two can fly, I'd be trapped with 'him' if he goes on another rampage."

* * *

-In testing room-

About thirty minutes had passed, and so far, Jake had just sat back and observed the other contestants, his test had yet to be touched.

'He has yet to even move his pencil, then again, neither has Naruto, but that's to be expected as his mission is to just weed out the weak or anyone who could be a spy...' thought Ibiki as he watched over the testers when he saw the Kumo Nin that had yet to even look at his test got up and started to move to the front of the room.

Jake walked down the steps, scanning the other students. He smirked when he saw the perfect target for his not so complicated plan.

"And just where do you think your going?" questioned Ibiki as he watched the strange Kumo Nin stop next to a Taki genin.

Jake grabbed the back of the unsuspecting genins head and slammed his face into the desk, breaking his nose and causing him to cry out in pain. In an instant, Jake had the Taki genin in the air, holding him by his waist above his head and brought him back to earth with a vicious body slam. "Sregor Bomb!" shouted jake as he smashed the genin into the ground, a sickening thud sounded through the room as everyone watched his eyes roll back into his head.

"You better have a damn good reason that you just assaulted a foreign ninja on less than friendly soil!" shouted Ibiki, though on the inside he was praising the young mans idea. 'Brilliant, I never gave the no fighting rule, and I can't kick him out for cheating, as he only got caught once.'

"Easy, I'm only going to lose two points for cheating, meaning I'll most likely pass this exam and move on to the next, plus I just eliminated some competition." stated Jake as he took the test from the genin he had just destroyed and moved back to his seat, all the other genin staring at him. "What? Something on my face?"

"Alright, new rule! No fighting during the rest of this test, proctors, take two points of his score and get a medic in here to help that poor son of a bitch that just got... What did you call it?" questioned Ibiki

"The Sregor Bomb" stated Jake as he sat back in his chair and pulled his headband down over his eyes.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

"Alright maggots, listen up! It's time for the final question" stated Ibiki, who was answered by dual snoring. He looked at the culprits, only to find that it was none other than Naruto and Sregor. "Will someone wake up Mito and Sregor?"

Samui rolled her eyes and threw a kunai at her eccentric temporary teammate. Who caught it between two fingers without lifting his head, still snoring.

The genin next to Mito just poked him a couple of times, only for the redhead to reach up and snap his finger.

"Alright then... The final question is different than the others. You have to choose weather you wish to attempt the test or not-" Ibiki was cut off when a loud inuzuka shouted out

"What kind of dumbass would not want to try the question?"

"Armageddon! Huh? Was the yelling really needed?" questioned Sregor after he jumped up from his seat, his staff held in a defensive position.

"Yeah, huh he Huck up, Ihuhuha, before I huck youh hiher" retorted Mito, most of the class had trouble understanding the red headed genin, though those that did were either giggling or full out laughing.

Kiba, who was one of the few who understood the redhead, was furious. "I'll fucking kill you if you touch my sister!"

"I said No fighting!"

* * *

-Toad realm-

Fukakasu was doing the usual, hiding from his wife while going in and out of sage mode to make sure if he was ever summoned where it was needed, he would be ready.

A sudden gust of wind alerted the small frog that something, or someone, was coming.

"Hello young toad, how have you been?" asked a calm, confident, not so human voice. One Fukasaku instantly recognized.

"How may I help you Lord Ra? The last time you came down to greet you underlings, it was when we had to seal my father." questioned Pa

"Well you see... This newest summoner of yours, I've taken an interest in him. Myself and the others have narrowed down a few humans that could become the next sage, and he's at the top of the list." stated Ra

"So you're going to take away young Naruto. Is that why you are here? Has he signed your contract?" questioned Pa

"No, in fact he will still be your summoner, but in time I'm going to unseal Gamagaia to be young Naruto's familiar." stated Ra, getting a shocked look from Pa.

"You're sure that will be ok? My older brother, before he left our world, informed me that our father was less than stable, there's a reason that mountain has a hole in it." stated Pa as he pointed to a far off mountain, that indeed had a noticeable hole in it.

"Yes, during our search for two suitable summons for the young Uzumaki, we've come across some interesting facts. For S class summons, like myself and Gamergaia, every year we do not fight, we start to overload with power. That's what caused Gamagaia to rampage all those years ago, that and he never really was all that stable. Thankfully, I have Iroh and Roc to spar with." stated Ra "I'd imagine, With him never being summoned, he would have built up quite a bit of extra power."

"So sense naruto would most likely summon him at least once a year, be will be fine?" questioned Pa, still uneasy with the whole idea.

"Yes, and if not, the other summon that has signed up for him can handle it." stated Ra

"Who besides you three would be able to handle my father?" questioned Fukasaku. It was well known through the summon realms that Gamagaia was an immense powerful and intelligent fighter, there were only a handful that could fight him on even ground, let alone be able to subdue him.

"My brother clan has signed up. The Ruhks were rather excited to be his future summon. Though Garuda said he was going to test him..." trailed off Ra, he may be the great phoenix king, but his brother was the perfect match to go with Gamagaia, as they had different affinities, which meant they could coordinate attacks.

"Hmm, to have my father and lord Garuda on his side, quite the combo. But may I ask why you're doing this now? I know that Naruto has one of the purest hearts in the world, but it's been centuries since there was a 'True' sage, why does the world need one now?" asked Pa, though in the back of his mind, he could remember what the great toad sage had told Jiraiya.

"Between you and me, we both know of the cycle of the world. What you don't know, is that while the last sage did restart the the cycle, because of his children, the cycle started in fast forward. Those damned Uchiha were tainted by Juubis chakra. And the Senju, while good natured, they were all over compassionate in their pursuits, causing them to basically wipe themselves out running to everyone's aid, leavening the Uchiha unattended. And now there are several Uchiha out in the world, under different names, that are going to cause the cycle to come about again."

"And that's where young naruto comes in..." stated Fukasaku "But with my father and lord Garuda, he would still need another summon... All the sages had three, correct? Six Paths had you, Lord Iroh and lord Roc. So who would be Narutos third summon?"

"Someone who has been with him his entire life..."

* * *

-Training ground 44-

"The hyuuga girl is rather weak. I wonder why that is? She has rather large reserves and from what I can tell, very good control over it... Why is she so weak? This is so not cool..." questioned a big chested blond.

"She's too kind, she probably doesn't like hurting people, which is why her Non combat skills are so good, but anything to do with fighting is rather useless." stated Jake.

"That would make sense, but why would the council want her instead of the male?" questioned the blond

"Probably out of pride. Those fools couldn't do it seven years ago, so they probably just want to do it now." state Jake

"That's so not cool, say who was that red head? You seem to know him rather well?" questioned Samui

"You've heard of the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, right?" questioned Jake

"Yea, bee sensei told us that hes a crazy strong chunin that supposedly took on two s class criminals and made them retreat. It's rumored he's in ANBU now and that he's the son of the Fourth Hokage." stated Omoi

"Well, that's Mito. That's an alter ego he uses. I met him... When he saved me from Orochimaru..." said a suddenly deflated dirty blond. Omoi put a hand on the younger Boys shoulder for comfort, while Samui just gave him a sad smile.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say escape..." Sregor spun around, only to see a very pale young woman.

"What do you want Kusa Nin?" asked Omoi. Though jake was quietly freaking out. He was taught by the best sensor in Kumo, and he knew exactly who this was.

"That's no Genin, you two, get out of here now!" stated Sregor as he took his taijutsu stance, which was him square to his opponent with his feet about shoulder width apart.

"What are you talking about? Why would we do that?" questioned Samui

"That's Orochimaru..." stated Sregor

They both understood immediately and took off, they both knew that they would only get in the way during this fight.

"Kukuku...Very noble of you, but I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere..." stated the Kusa Nin, her voice was now that of Orochimaru.

"Wouldn't you just love to know." stated Sregor as he started to build up chakra throughout his body.

"Do not worry, I am not here for you, Jake kun" laughed Orochimaru "Right now I'm looking for my next vessel, so good day to you, perhaps we will meet again..." he stated as he sank into the ground.

Sregor let loose the chakra he had been building in a wave, which probably alerted all of the ninja in the area where he was, but if it came to blows, we was strong enough to last until he found his team.

* * *

-With naruto, 10 minutes later-

"Stupid son of a- Right, can't say that. Why the fuck would he run off like that? Does he have a death wish?" Naruto questioned himself as he sped, or as normal shinobi called it, teleported, through the forest after feeling two large chakra spikes from the opposite direction of the tower, the first almost ten minutes ago, the second about 10 seconds ago.

Sasuke had picked a fight with Lee about being naturally gifted versus hard working, and had split off from the group which even Neji seemed thankful for. Naruto was busy looking for the Oto genin that were most likely Orochimaru's pawns, when he felt the second spike and heard a loud scream.

Naruto found his way to a clearing where he saw the last person he expected to see. "Hello again, Snake face."

"You again Brat? I'm not even here for you and your once again a thorn in my side. And I thought that Jake kun would be my only hindrance today." stated Orochimaru, his neck returning to its normal length after giving Sasuke his 'gift'. "Though my work here is done."

"Well, the old man says that I have to protect the Uchiha. Guess I failed that one..." stated Naruto as he looked at the young avenger, motionless on the ground, a sharingan like symbol on his lower neck. "... Idiot never should have challenged you to a fight. Even I wouldn't go after you."

"Oh? Is little Naruto kun admiring my skill?" questioned Orochimaru with a sickeningly sweet tone, making naruto shudder slightly.

"Hardly, I just find myself hard pressed to keep my lunch down whenever you use that fucked up regeneration Jutsu." stated Naruto as he flared his chakra to the max. "You have about 15 seconds to leave the village, see ya soon Pedo, give my regards to Sasori."

"It matters not, Sasuke is mine now, and I am no longer with those fools, they never did appreciate my work. Farewell Naruto kun, and tell my sensei not to pull Sasuke kun from the exams, or else I'll burn this pitiful village to the ground." stated Orochimaru as he started to sink into the ground. He tossed two scrolls to Sasuke. "There are his scrolls, would you be a dear and help him to a safe place?"

It took about 10 more seconds for to full platoons of ANBU to descend on the small clearing, one approaching naruto, who already had his mask back on. "Is everything alright Gama? And what happened to the Uchiha?"

"It's all good for now. Bring the Uchiha to the tower, he just fought Orochimaru and I would like him to be healed, as he does have both scrolls." stated Naruto with a time of authority, even though he was the lowest rank of the three leaders there. "My team, search for Orochimaru and Anko, she may be in trouble. After your done, prepare sealing room 2."

"Hai" was the response from all the ANBU minus the other captains, who simply nodded and brought Sasuke to the tower.

* * *

-15 minutes later, hokage office-

"So he's here then..." stated the aged Hokage.

"I would tend to think not, as he knows that wherever I am, Itachi is as well. I may not be enough good enough to beat him, but Itachi is more than enough." stated Naruto

"That's the problem though... Itachi isn't here." stated Jiraiya.

"Not right now, but I'll talk to him after the preliminaries. I'm sure he's done by now, after all he was almost done when we split apart." stated Naruto

"Good. With Itachi in the village, along with you, Jiraiya, and you, Naruto, we should have the firepower to stop whatever he has planned." stated Sarutobi.

"No. If Orochimaru has an Alliance with Sand, it stands to reason that the Kazekage will be involved, Jiraiya would take him and Itachi would take Orochimaru. We don't know if Kumo or Iwa are joining in on this either, as they both have teams in this exam when they aren't suppose to." stated Naruto

"True... It would be very troubling if both A and Onoki joined, or even worse, there Jinchuuruki, as they have both have two." stated Jiraiya.

"Yes... This is indeed troubling..." stated Sarutobi in thought. "We will plan for the worse. I will take Orochimaru. Naruto, you will take the Kazekage, his only strength is his magnet release, which I'm sure you can find a way to negate, or even turn to your advantage."

"What about me and Itachi? And Kakashi and Gai for that matter?" questioned Jiraiya.

"You and Itachi will take any Jinchuuruki that come along. I will have Gai and Kakashi be my field commanders, as us four will be tied up. Naruto, once you deal with the Kazekage, I'd like some backup with Orochimaru. Jiraiya, when you're defeat the Jinchuuricki, make sure to lock them up, or maybe even seal them in case we need a bargaining chip when this is all over." stated Sarutobi

"And what of A and Onoki? We can't just let the possibility of two Kages seep through the cracks." stated Jiraiya.

"If it comes to that... Then I'll take them myself." stated Naruto as he raised his face to the ceiling, his blue Rinnegan shining an almost holy light.

"Naruto, I know you don't use your eyes much, and only you know the true power of them, but can you really take 3 Kages on at once with them?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Yes, but it might kill me. I'll use the month break between exams to gain as much control over my eyes as possible. Last time I used them that much I needed Tsunade to heal me." stated Naruto

"Alright... That's the plan for now... Lets just hope it doesn't come to that..." stated Sarutobi

"Lets just hope that he really did leave Akatsuki. it would be bad news if they were involved in this as well."

* * *

-Next day, battle tower sealing room-

"I don't want it sealed! You can't make me!" stated Sasuke, who had woken up in a hospital bay with the curse mark activated and decided to test it out on an ANBU... Who just happened to be Naruto...

"You don't have a choice. You attacked a superior officer. If you don't have this sealed off you will be arrested on treasonous activity and endangering the medical corps." stated the Gama faced ANBU stated, very surprised at what could only be the arrogance of the young Uchiha. After all, he couldn't even connect the dots that Gama was Naruto, or even that he was struggling against the same ANBU who subdued him yesterday. Maybe he was just that dumb...

"I'm an Uchiha! I'll have the council pull your rank!" stated Sasuke dangerously, though naruto just laughed in his face.

"I was taught by your older brother, and by the way the council can suck my dick, I hold more power than everyone on it minus Hokage sama." stated Gama. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that, only one person in the village held that much power...

"Dobe!-" Sasuke yelled before he was knocked out by a chop to the neck.

"Shit, I'll have to tell old man to inform him to keep his mouth shut about my identity..."

* * *

-3 days later, battle tower arena-

"Hmm, nineteen participants... You were right when you said we would need a preliminary." stated the hokage to the ANBU next to him, who just nodded.

"Welcome maggots, to the third round of the chunin exams!" shouted Anko "Now, before we start the fighting, Hokage sama has an announcement!"

A cry of 'bullshit!' came from the redhead from Suna.

"Shut it ginger!" retorted Anko "Hokage sama?"

"Thank you Anko. As your proctor has said, welcome to the third stage of the chunin exams. You nineteen will be fighting for your villages in the coming fights, so be sure to give it your all." stated Sarutobi

"I'll take it from here, Hokage sama." Stated Gama, the ANBU that had been seen earlier with the Hokage. "Alright, this stage is all one on one fights. For those of you that don't understand the implications of that statement, it means that if any of you are injured, or just don't wish to continue for any reason, you my drop out now, and your teammates can still continue."

"I think I'll drop out of this one, a sound genin hit me with something that threw off my equilibrium pretty bad and did something to my lungs. It's not worth risking my death to continue from here." stated Kabuto with a frown. He didn't understand why Orochimaru told him to drop out of the testings, but it didn't matter, he would do as told.

Gama looked to the hokage, who simply nodded. "Alright, Kabuto from Konoha, you're free to go. Be sure to say hello to your father for me."

Kabuto froze at that statement from the ANBU, who he knew was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a person his sensei hated almost as much as the Sandaime and Jiraiya... Almost.

"Chouji... Please forfeit, with that broken leg you can barely move..." stated Shika, who was holding up the plump genin.

"You're right Shika... Procter! I forfeit!" stated Chojii, silently cursing the Iwa Nin that broke his leg.

"Ok, Chouji Akimichi from  
Konoha, you're free to go." stated Naruto

"Is it ok if I stay and watch my team compete?" asked Chouji.

Naruto looked to Sarutobi, who simply nodded "Yes, you may stay. Ok, if there are no more quitters, let's start the matches. First up Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha vs Shino Aburame of Konoha."

* * *

(Find me on facebook! "Jiraiya's Lost Student". Also, Thank you Rixxell for reviewing my stories. And thank you Leon Singleton for being the first to like my post on my facebook page!)


	11. Chapter 10: Snake

Disclaimer: Look me up on facebook Jiraiyas lost Student

* * *

"First up Kiba inuzuka of Konoha vs shino aburame of Konoha." stated the Gama ANBU, who Sasuke seemed to be staring at with hatred in his eyes.

Sasuke was silently fuming. He had been told by the Hokage that Narutos status in ANBU was already known, as he had been put in the bingo book. After demanding the same training that naruto got, being denied of course, he had moved Naruto up to number one on his list of people to kill.

"Begin!"

Kiba attacked head on, knowing his teammate lacked in Taijutsu. After only two punches, Shino dissolved into bugs. Kiba was kicked in the back, sending him flying. He righted himself, and sprang into another attack, only to see shino dissolve into even more bugs as his fist made contact.

"You cannot win Kiba." stated Shino, once again appearing behind Kiba, only for Akamaru to mark him.

"Like you could ever beat me! Man beast clone! All fours Jutsu!" shouted Kiba, only for Akamaru to drop to the ground, a moment later, so did Kiba.

"You're covered in my Beatles. Forfeit, you have no chance of winning." stated Shino

"Hell no! You're weaker than me! I'm the alpha! And I'll beat... You..." Kiba passed out.

"Um... Winner, Shino aburame of Konoha!" stated Naruto with a sweat drop.

The medics came and got Kiba, while shino just nodded to naruto and walked back to his team.

"Well Kurenai... Shino seems skilled..." stated Asuma with a sweatdrop.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please come down to the Arena." stated Gama both fighters descended to the field, the Uchiha glaring at the Gama, Yoroi glaring at the Uchiha. "Both fighters ready?"

"Begin!"

Sasuke charged, Sharingan blazing as he threw a fury of punches at the Chest of his opponent, the last one being caught by Yoroi.

"My chakra, what are you doing to my chakra?" demanded Sasuke as he felt his chakra drain.

"This is my ability, I can absorb chakra through the pores in my skin." stated Yoroi.

"Such a simple trick will never top an Uchiha." stated Sasuke as he used his free hand to prop himself up as he kicked Yoroi in the chest and broke free of his grip and immediately started flashing through hand signs "Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu"

Yoroi avoided most of the fireball, but his right arm was now burnt, along with his right foot.

"Proctor, I Forfeit!" stated Yoroi.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha." stated Gama. Sasuke looked at Yoroi and started flashing through hand seals. He was abruptly stopped when he felt himself getting picked up by the throat and slammed into a wall. "Stand down Uchiha! You already won this match, if you do anything that cowardly again, I'll kill you myself!"

"You think you're better than me Dobe? Well see, and soon." stated Sasuke as he pushed Naruto off of him and walking back up to the stands. "You are nothing compared to an Uchiha."

"This exam is almost pointless, both matches have taken less than a minute and the strongest of their class was already promoted." stated Asuma quietly to Gai. "And then the Uchiha goes and does something like that. How low can you get..."

"I must agree, the only quality shinobi left from those two years are Lee and Shikamaru... Perhaps shino." stated Gai quitely

"What about Neji?" questioned Asuma

"He is not as strong as he says he is. If lee were to fight him without weights, it would be over in seconds." stated Gai.

"Next match, Rock Lee of Konoha vs Gaara of Suna." called out Gama. "Are both fighters ready?"

"Yes" answered Gaara as he appeared in a swirl of sand.

"Of course!" shouted Lee, simply jumping down.

"Begin!"

Lee shot off like a rocket, his image blurred as he threw a huge kick at Gaara, only to be narrowly blocked by sand that poured out from the large gourd on his back.

"Sorry about that. This sand protects me from attacks by itself. It seems like you will have to use something other than Taijutsu." stated Gaara in an emotionless voice.

"Lee!" shouted Gai "Take them off!"

"Yes Gai sensei!" shouted back lee who jumped up to the top of the statue at the far end of the arena. "Now we will see if your youthful sand can stop my youthful power!"

Suddenly, lee pulled down his leg Warmers and unbuckled a set of leg weights.

"Does he really think that some weight is going to help him beat Gaara?" questioned Temari

"What's 'Youthful power'?" asked Kankuro

As the weights hit the ground the whole building shook and two cracks were formed running the length of the arena. Then Lee disappeared.

Everyone but Gai and Gama were shocked at Lees new found speed, which was nearing high jonin as he danced around Gaara, raining blows at the red head.

To everyone's surprise, only one fourth of the blows were landing on the redhead, and all of them were either blocked with much effort or dodged with much effort, the few times Gaara tried to counter, lee simply dodged them.

Neji had his eyes activated and was grinding his teeth in anger. 'You've been hiding this from me. Why would Gai train you to such an extent when I have more talent? How am I suppose to kill Haishi if my sensei trains the loser instead of me?'

Sasuke was having similar thoughts. 'Such a speed increase! I need to get a pair of weights, no two pairs! If this no name can handle that much than I can as well. Then Danzo and Dobe will fall to my feet.'

"You surprise me greatly. To this date you are only the second person to ever consistently get passed my sand shield. However, it ends here." stated Gaara as he began to surround himself in sand that glowed bronze.

Gaara launched at Lee and was meet fist to fist in mammoth shockwave. "You are very strong my youthful friend! Are you too a genius of hard work?"

"Of a sort. My control over sand due to my demon is high enough that I do not need to be proficient in Tai jutsu. Though two years ago, two friends came into my life and helped me see my faults. Even though my sand defends me automatically, I still work on my taijutsu and ninjutsu." stated Gaara, who then threw a kick at Lee, who blocked and threw his own kick, which was intern blocked.

"That is extremely youthful of you! If you would do my the honor, I wish to make you my newest eternal rival!" requested Lee

"I would glad to. But for now, I must prove my strength." stated Gaara as he became fully encased in sand armor **"This ends here!"**

"First Gate! Open! Second Gate! Open! Third Gate! Open! Fourth Gate! Open!" shouted Lee as more and more green energy engulfed him. In an instant he had his fist in Gaaras gut, sending him crashing into the wall.

'The gates! Gai taught him to open the goddamn gates and all he ever taught me was teamwork!' thought Neji, rage building as he thought of how much he could do if he could open the gates.

'What are these Gates? How does his power skyrocket? I must learn this!' thought Sasuke as he stared at the two fighting I'm the ring. 'And that Sand armour... Is he a container like the Dobe? That would mean if I can defeat him I can defeat Dobe.'

"Gai? Are those the gates?" questioned Asuma, his cigarette long forgotten on the floor.

"Yes."

"And he opened four of them..." added Kurenai

"Yes my youthful comrade. He can open five, but I have forbidden the fifth." stated Gai

In the arena, Lee and Gaara were battling it out, fist to fist, foot to foot, knee to knee, and even head butt to head butt. Gaara's sand absorbing blows and Lees hypertensive muscles just powered through each blow. Though lee was faster and stronger, it was not by much. Gaara was using a large amount of Shukaku's power, nearing the level he would need for a partial transformation, and Lee was still stronger and faster.

"My youthful opponent! I must end this now!" shouted Lee as he disappears from Gaaras view.

'left, right, up, Down!' Gaara was kicked square in the chin as he looked down, sending him skyward. Gaara immediately felt himself being constricted, and heading towards the ground head first and fast.

"Initial lotus!" shouted Lee as he spiked Gaara into the ground, an explosion of shattered tiles. Literally no sound was made other than the dust and debris falling back to earth.

Slowly, everyone in the room began to understand what happened. Lee had just used a forbidden Taijutsu move that damages both the user and the victim. In the center of the crater, two figures stood. Gaara looked like he was dazed, he had a deep red glob of sand over his forehead as his sand cloak fell off of him I large chunks. Lee had both arms broken, as well as his right leg, but was balancing on his left.

"How did you survive the Initial lotus?" questioned lee, struggling to stand as most of his muscles had been torn from having four of the eight gates opened.

"My cloak absorbed some of the damage. I also shifted backwards in the sand so that we hit at the same time." stated Gaara as he pulled the glob of bloody sand away from his head, showing a sand filled gash right above his left eyebrow. Suddenly, sand shot out and trapped lee abound his waist. "Forfeit, or I'll end you ninja career."

Lee looked depressed as he hadn't been able to show what a splendid shinobi he had become.

"Proctor! I'm throwing in the towel for my student lee!" shouted Gai. Everyone looked at him strangely. Everyone but Hiruzen and Gama.

"Winner by external forfeit, Gaara of Suna." stated Gama as medics rushed to attend lee and Gaara. Lee had fallen unconscious and Gaara had simply waved off the medics after getting a nod from Naruto.

"I don't get it? Why did his sensei step in?" questioned Ino in a confused voice.

"Lee is too dedicated to quit a match. Even though he was beaten, he couldn't willingly give up, because it would prove everyone that was against him right." stated Asuma in a tone of respect and approval.

"Well that's dumb, why would anyone willingly die to prove something like that?" questioned Ino, getting looks of doubt, anger and even shame from the people around her.

"And that Ino, is why you will never be a true shinobi."

"Would Jake Sregor of Kumo and Tenten of Konoha please come down to the floor."

Sregor appeared on the floor without so much as a blur to the other genin. Most jonin and even Sarutobi were impressed by such raw speed, easily mid jonin.

"The Uchiha has his eyes active. Are you sure this seal will work?" questioned Sregor quietly. Gama nodded ever so slightly, only enough for Jake to notice.

Tenten landed Lightly on her feet, standing less than five feet from Sregor "I heard you were a weapons expert. Let's see if you deserve that title."

"I won't use a single one of my own weapons." stated Sregor as he removed both his weapons pouches and tossed them to the older blonde female in the stands. The Kumo Nin then threw his staff like a spear, embedding it in the wall less than a foot from the younger blonde woman's head, who didn't so much as flinch.

"Begin!"

Tenten rushed holding a kunai in each hand, swinging in quick accurate strikes aimed for vital points. Sregor simply dodged or deflected the strikes like they came from a child. Tenten jumped back and launched five kunai and five shuriken at the Kumo Nin, who shocked everyone by catching every kunai on a finger of his right hand and then using the kunai as claws to deflect the shuriken or even reroute them back at Tenten.

"Every weapon you throw at me is one more weapon at my disposal." stated Sregor as he charged her once again, this time using the kunai on his fingers as claws, swiping and leavening light cuts along her right rib cage.

"Don't get cocky. Twin Rising Dragons!" shouted Tenten as she pulled out two scrolls and leaped high in the air, unrolling the scrolls and then unsealing the contents of said scrolls, which was apparently, anything sharp she could find. "No one can dodge this attack!"

A literal rain of sharpened metal began to descend on the Kumo Nin. Everyone was confused, Jake Sregor stood still, his eyes closed as the plethora of weapons descended on him. As the first weapon, strangely enough, a katana, was about to pierce his skull, it happened. "Sregor style! One thousand arm return!"

Sregors eyes shot open and he grabbed the katana with his right hand, spun it around and started deflecting away weapons. Everyone's eyes widened, even more so when started catching weapons with his left hand and returning fire. Then, everyone's eyes threatened to leave their skulls as he caught another sword, a ninjato, and held it between his teeth as he continued to deflect and return fire.

Tenten was panicking, 'Are you shitting me? What is this guy? I'm down to my last 5 weapons and he's block or used all of them!' she thought as she let another katana fly at the Kumo Nin, only for him to catch it in his free left hand.

That was it, Tenten had run out of weapons and was now falling and was about to be killed by the Kumo Nin holding three of her swords. She only had one option. "Proctor! I forfeit!"

Tenten had just got the last word in as she impacted the ground, breaking her ankle due to the crater like ground. Before she knew it, she was being carried bridal style to a group of medics. She looked up to see the face of her opponent. "So... Do I deserve my title?"

Samui stared impassively at her temporary teammate as she watched him carry the bun haired girl to the medics. 'Not cool. I wish just once that a guy would do something other than just stare at my chest.'

"Would Ino Yamanaka of Konoha and Samui Nii of Kumo please come down to the field."

Samui jumped down and landed next to Naruto, sending a flirtatious wink at the Gama masked Procter, though no one saw it.

Ino simply walked down the stairs to her spot. "Are those real?"

"Yes. And right now they're killing my back, so lets get this over with so that I can get to a hot spring." stated Samui in her usual cold voice.

"Begin!"

Ino charged and threw I right hook that was easily blocked, but followed quickly with a leg sweep that was narrowly avoided. Samui hit back and hit hard, spinning mid jump and slamming a kick into Inos head, knocking her back and causing her to fall, though she managed to get back to her feet quickly.

"I'm surprised. From what I understood, you were a fangirl, though it seems like your actually a capable Kunoichi, though inexperienced and rather weak." stated Samui in a cold, impassive tone.

"I was, but when my friend got lost in her own fangirl ism, I decided that I didn't want it to happen to me, so I started to work my ass off." stated Ino, who once again launched at samui, only for her to disappear and Ino to feel a blade at her throat.

"I'm glad there's some girls outside of myself and my teammates that take being kunoichi seriously. But for now, you either forfeit this match, or die." stated Samui as she put more pressure on her blade, drawing some blood.

"Proctor, I forfeit." stated Ino with her head down

"Winner, Samui Nii of Kumo" called out Gama. Ino sulked up to her sensei and team, who looked at her with approving smiles. Samui jumped up to the railing, making sure to give the Gama ANBU, who she knew was Naruto, a good view.

"Next match. Would Kankuro of Suna and Misumi Tsurugi of Konoha please come down?"

(It's Cannon)

"Would Omoi of Kumo and Shikamaru Nara of Konoha please come down?"

"This is troublesome. I should just forfeit..." stated Shikamaru as he walked towards the stairs and to the center of the arena.

"What if I accidently kill him? And then the Nara clan will want revenge? We would be taken over by squirrels!" stated Omoi, who was hit in the back of the head by Sregor.

"If you don't move now I will tell Karui that you have a crush on her." stated Jake. Omoi was on the arena floor in less than a second.

"Does Omoi really have a crush of Karui?" asked Yugito, who had until that point been trying, and failing to get Nibi to stop talking about mounting the Procter.

"I don't know, but after seeing him move that fast, I'd have to say yes." stated Jake.

"Begin!"

"Cloud style! Crescent beheading!" shouted Omoi as he swung his sword horizontally to the ground, forcing Shikamaru to limbo under the swing.

Shikamaru acted quickly, using his position, he sent a kick at Omois waist, forcing the Kumo Nin to retreat. "Shadow possession Jutsu!"

As Omoi landed he was immediately locked in place. He watched in horror as his own blade was slowly approaching his own neck. Thinking fast, he replaced himself with the proctor.

"To be able to replace himself without hand seals..." stated Asuma in awe. "I don't even think Kakashi could do that..."

"Cloud style! Deception beheading!" called out Omoi as he sent a lateral slash at Shikamaru, who jumped away, causing Gama to jump forward and blindside Omoi.

"Incredible. To know the trajectory of his own jump to force the one he had control over to blindside his opponent..." stated Gai

"You said it, even I'm impressed by that one." stated Asuma.

Before Omoi could recover, Shikamaru broke the possession over Gama and placed an exploding tag on the Kumo nins back and locked him in another Shadow possession Jutsu. "If you try to escape again, I'll detonate the tag on your back."

"Proctor, I forfeit!" stated Omoi

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara of Konoha" stated Gama. Shikamaru walked over to the stairs and took a seat on the uppermost step. Omoi jumped back to his team, where they all gave him a pat on the back.

"Would Jake Sregor of Kumo and Temari of Suna please come down?"

Temari appeared in a wind shunshin and Jake appeared in an odd bright bluish-white light.

"Impressive. But I'm not like that leaf girl you fought earlier."Stated Temari with a smirk.

"No shit, you're a blonde." stated Jake with a smirk, causing Temari to become angered.

"Begin!"

Temari pulled the fan off of her back and opened it so one purple dot was showing. "Wind style! Wind scythe!"

"Earth style, great pillar Jutsu!" shouted Jake as a two foot wide pillar grew in front of him and blocked the wind blade. Meanwhile, Jake ran up the back and onto the top of the pillar and flashing threw handsigns. "Wind style, Great breakthrough!"

Temari planted her fan and ducked behind it, avoiding the wall of pressure that exploded from the Kumo nins hand.

Temari jumped up, pulling her fan with her as she swung again at the man on the pillar of earth, only for him to dissolve into earth, showing that he was only an earth clone.

"Lightning style! Raijins Judgement!" called out Sregor from above Temari. A bolt of lightning left his hand and was attracted to the metal fan she was holding. In a split second, Temari let go of her fan, just as the lightning hit it. Sregor appeared next to the fan, opening it all the way and swung at the sandy blonde, causing a huge wave of wind to slam the still airborne kunoichi into the wall, Knocking her out instantly. She was caught before she hit the ground by Gaara's sand and given to the medics.

"Winner, Jake Sregor of Kumo!" stated Gama. While Temari was taken to the medics, Jake walked up to Gaara and shook his hand, gave his apologies to Gaara and Kankuro, and headed back to his team.

"Would Neji hyuga of Konoha and Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha please come down."

* * *

(Ok, this is going to be confusing so I'm going to explain it in an authors note instead of writing it out. Neji has no problems with Hinata. Without Naruto being her crutch, Hinata became strong enough to hold Neji's respect, though because of the over importance of books marts at the academy, she did not earn Kunoichi of the year, and therefore, her clan and father still see her as weak. Neji hates Hiashi for forcing his father to die for him. Both Neji and Hinata dislike Kumo.

* * *

Fight is still the same, Neji wins, but does not try to kill her.)

"Alright! All winners come forward and pick a number out of this hat." stated Gama

"1" Sasuke

"3"Gaara

"6" Neji

"4" Kankuro

"8" samui

"7" Shika

"5" shino

"2" Sregor

"The matches are as follows. Sasuke Uchiha vs Jake Sregor. Gaara vs Kankuro. Shino vs Neji. Samui vs Shikamaru. You have one month to train. Your sensei's have already made accommodations for a place to stay and a personal training grounds each."

* * *

-15 minutes later. Hokage office-

Naruto had taken off his ANBU mask and was sitting across from Sarutobi. On his left was Dragon, the current ANBU commander and on his right, Jiraiya.

"So Naruto, What is your plan?" asked Sarutobi.

"I'm going to talk with Itachi. I'll get him back here, then I'm going to the ruins of Uzu to train, I'm the only one allowed there, so it should be safe. I'll return two days before the exams, set up everything and during the exams, I'll be one of your guards." stated Naruto

"Very well. What steps are you taking dragon?"

"Teams Five, Six and Twelve will all return and be running sweeps around the village with teams along with Four and Fifteen. Teams One Two and Three will be hidden in the crowd of the stadium. Teams Seven Eight Nine and Ten will each take an entrance. The rest other than team X and Naruto's team will be roaming the village. Naruto will be in control of his own team and team X." stated Dragon

"Very good Dragon, you may leave now." stated Sarutobi, Dragon left in a swirl of leafs. "Naruto, we have received word that the Raikage, the mizukage, and the Kazekage will all be attending the finals. Jiraiya's network has picked up that the two tails, six tails, and perhaps even eight tails Jinchuriki will also be here as well..."

"Itachi can handle Yugito and the six tails. Jiraiya can handle the eight tails and if need be he can handle any summons." stated Naruto "I will take the Raikage, Mizukage and Kazekage."

* * *

-Unknown area-

"So... Orochimaru is actuating going to do it?" asked Danzo, displeased that his one time student had forfeited his spot in Akatsuki to attack Konoha.

"It appears so. He has made his intentions clear. Orochimaru is now and enemy of Akaustki." stated Pein, his dull purple eyes roaming the cavern.

"What do we do now?" asked the black half of the plant man, the white half answered next "We need to replace him..."

"Hmm. For now, we will continue gathering funds." stated Pein "Sasori, find another partner, Deidara if possible or perhaps Hidan. I want Kakazu and Danzo to watch the exams in Konoha and make sure none of the the Jinchuuruki die and find out their abilities. I want full reports."

"Hai Leader Sama!" they announced as they faded away, leaving Tobi and Kisame. "Have you discovered how did Madara died?"

* * *

-Uchiha compound-

Sasuke had bolted straight to Kakashi after he received his opponent, Jake Sregor. A no name that had some skill, though he would win. Though Sasuke was in a foul mood, as Kakashi had told him that team seven was officially disbanded, and that he no longer wanted to teach him anything. Another punch in the face had literally been a punch in the face, from Gai, when Sasuke had demanded weights, and to learn how to open the eight gates.

"Kukukuku. You're beginning to understand." laughed a sugary sweet voice behind Sasuke

"What do you mean by that, Orochimaru?" questioned Sasuke

"Simple. You finally understand that this accursed village will only hold you back. Think about it, young Kakashi won't teach you, as well as Maito Gai. It's a shame really, so much talent going to waste." stated Orochimaru, trying His hardest to coax the Uchiha.

"What? Like you would teach me?" questioned Sasuke

"Of course. After all, that baboon Jiraiya as well as your brother taught your old teammate, why wouldn't I take the more talented of the two of you and make you everything you could ever be?"

* * *

(Read, Review, eat muffins, punch perverts, if your a female, your better than us.)

(Rixxell Stryfe! can you do it two days in a row?)


	12. Chapter 11: Incomplete?

Disclaimer: I hate all off you...

* * *

"Hello Naruto kun, have you come to bring me pocky?" asked the semi-stoic Uchiha as he read a book, though naruto couldn't see the cover, it was obviously ninja related.

"Sorry sensei, no pocky, I came to tell you that Orochimaru is planning on invading the chunin exams and destroying the village." stated Naruto as he sat down on the couch across from the Uchiha. They were in Itachis home, which was actually a cave hidden in the mountains on the border of fire and lightning country.

"...Are they after you?" asked Itachi seriously, though he hated to admit it, he loved naruto as a brother, more so than he ever did Sasuke, which surprised him, as he had once planned out his entire life so that Sasuke would be the one to kill him to avenge the clan.

"Doubtful. It seems that Orochimaru has left Akatsuki and founded his own village in the years since we last crossed his path." stated Naruto as he unsealed a folder and handed it to Itachi "The enemies we could be facing include the Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, two tails, six tails, Orochimaru and the snake summons."

Itachi read the contents if the folder, which contained everything from simulated battle plans to what everyone's individual duty was. He was surprised when he saw that it was both Gai's and Asuma's duty to guard sasuke and several other clan heirs. "How has Sasuke been?"

"Bad. He's even more arrogant now than ever, he tried to kill his opponent in the chuunin exam prelims even after he had been declared the victor. Add the fact that he will do anything to gain power to kill Danzo, me, and anyone else he sees as a threat, He becomes downright murderous when anyone shows that their stronger than he is and that I'm pretty sure that someone has told him that you taught me." stated Naruto. Dread grew in the pit of Itachis stomach as he listened to his blonde friend inform him of his brother.

"So there is no hope for him, is there?" questioned Itachi solemnly. 'I don't understand? What could have happened to make Sasuke so revenge driven? Could it be that someone is manipulating him? The only one who would be able to would be...'

"There's hope, but in order for it to come happen, some people need to-" suddenly, Naruto popped out of existence.

"Hmm, maybe the toads need him? Oh well. Guess I should head back to Konoha..." stated Itachi 'If the fake Madara is after him already, then he most likely is substituting him for me in his plan... I'll have to inform Naruto of this when I get the chance.'

* * *

-Toad realm-

"-die." finished Naruto. He looked around, only to find himself inside a giant hole in the side of a mountain. A mountain he remembered from the last few times he was at mount Myoboku "Alright... Fukasaku sama... What am I doing here?"

A small green toad jumped up on his shoulder and slapped him on the back of the head. "Why don't you summon us more!"

"Because I don't need you guys in fights as much! And I summoned you last month so we could play shogi!" shouted Naruto right back, his face less than an inch from the tiny toads.

"As amusing as it is to watch a human and a toad argue at point blank range" stated a calm, not so mortal voice behind Naruto, getting him to whip around. "We have much more pressing matters to attend to, and not much time to do them."

"You're not a human are you?" stated Naruto, the red headed man smiled "And why does my sword pulse when you speak?"

"No, i am not a human. All will be explained in time, but for the time being, we have much to do and little time to do it in." stated the red haired man "I believe you need to learn how to truly use those eyes by the end of the month... How about we make a deal?"

Naruto looked to Fukasaku, who just nodded and motioned for Naruto to accept. "What kind of deal? And how do you know about my eyes?"

* * *

-Konoha-

Sasuke was panting as he fell to his knees, sweating profusely as he pulled out a small scroll, the one that Orochimaru had given him.

* * *

-Flashback-

"What do you mean? He was trained by Jiraiya, not my brother!" stated Sasuke, his fist clenching in anger.

"Partially true, Sasuke kun. Your brothers mission that night wasn't your standard mission. He was to take Naruto away from the village and train him. When the brat reached genin level, he was suppose to hand him off to Jiraiya. Instead, he continued to train him, along with Jiraiya and a few more people along the way." stated Orochimaru with a hidden smirk, which quickly turned into a hidden frown.

"Itachi always gave one hundred percent on a mission. It stands to reason that he would want the best results." stated Sasuke, caught between pride for his brother and anger that he wasn't trained the same way. But on some weird level, extremely relieved. The Dobe had gotten his powers from Itachi, which meant that Itachi was stronger than Naruto, which meant that he could become even more powerful when Itachi finally came home.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right... But don't you find it odd that Itachi hasn't been back to the village in almost 5 years? Yet Uzumaki came back after four years?" stated Orochimaru.

"He hadn't been marked a missing Nin and he hasn't been elected clan head yet. So he didn't run, which means that he has some sort of mission." stated Sasuke, he had used the secret Uchiha tunnel system to look at the village ninja records two years ago, and always had an bingo book handy.

Orochimaru frowned 'I don't understand. He holds contempt for a majority of the people in his life, and the one person he should hate, he admires... Perhaps I should tell him what really happened that night?' thought Orochimaru 'No, I will save that for after the chunin exams... For now I will just tempt him with power.'

"I'm going to give you a gift Sasuke kun, and if you learn everything on it by the time of the chunin exams, I'll give you power beyond your mightiest dreams..." stated Orochimaru, pulling out a standard sized scroll and tossing it to Sasuke. "Those are some of my better Jutsu, but no where near my best. Learn them all and I'll make you strong enough to kill that old fool Danzo... And the Uzumaki."

* * *

-Flashback end-

Sasuke made a mark next to the first Jutsu on the list, Fire style, grand fire dragon, a high b rank Jutsu. "If I learn all of these, I will be one step closer to killing them... Don't you worry Itachi. Well kill them all, then everyone will know the power of the Uchiha!"

Sasuke stood up, stretching out his midsection as he looked around. "Too dark to keep training... Maybe I should go through the tunnels again, I  
Haven't been to the archives in almost two years, I could use some more information on the Dobe, and they've probably updated Itachis records..."

* * *

-Otogakure-

"Soon Kabuto, I will have my perfect body and Konoha will lay in ruins at my feet." stated Orochimaru

"But Orochimaru sama... Why would you need an Uchiha body when you already have the eyes?" asked Kabuto, confusion in the media voice.

"While I do have a pair of sharingan, this body is next to useless using it. The sharingan uses up far too much chakra, and it will only be a hindrance in the future if I cannot find a way to increase the longevity of use." stated Orochimaru. "And this body is too weak to introduce the Senju cells."

"Perhaps I should study Kakashi Hatake's files? He has shown outstanding control of his implant and next to no visible setbacks from using it." stated Kabuto as he moved to the giant file cabinet that had a large leaf symbol above it.

"There is no need. The reason Kakashi Kun can use it so well is two fold. One, he only has one implant, and two, The Hatake clan are blessed with large chakra reserves and outstanding chakra control. Plus the fact that Kakashi's great grandmother was a Senju helps greatly." listed Off Orochimaru "That is the reason Sakumo was so feared with that damn sword of his."

"Then, what is my mission?" inquired Kabuto

"Find suitable bodies to use for the Jutsu. Then go to Konoha and find weak points for the summons to attack." stated Orochimaru. "Also, I would like you to tell me all the information you have on that friend of Uzumaki's that is participating in the exams. I can't have Sasuke kun being tired out when he fights Gaara."

"Ah yes... I've been meaning to tell you about that. It seems that he appeared in Kumo two years ago out of the blue, he held the name of a long extinct clan, the dendo or something like that, which I could find no records of, but changed his name to Sregor and entered the academy with the Raikage as his sponsor. The rumor going around is that he was captured by you as a small boy and experimented on until he escaped, though we have no records of him, or even a matching DNA sample that one of our spy's managed to obtain of him. He has a somewhat dark aura around him, though he always appears either happy or when fighting, he appears serious." stated Kabuto

"I see. I want you to get any information possible on him, as well anyone who has ever escaped from the labs. Cross check everything. I want to know who this impostor is, and why he uses my name as a shield to his past."

* * *

-Unknown location-

"So this is the one?" asked a large blue eyed man that was wearing all blue.

"Hmm, he is powerful, yet extremely unrefined... Just like the last champion" stated a man with brown hair and eyes. He and the man in blue were standing in front of a large crystal dome that's sat in the middle of an ever expansive plain, trees dotted the landscape, as well as boulders and lakes. Far to the left of them was a canyon.

"Naruto I introduce you to the other two guardians. The one in blue is Iroh of the Sea, the brunette is Roc, of the land." stated Ra, observing Narutos reactions.

"None of you are humans... Why do you portray your selves as such? And why have I been brought here?" questioned Naruto carefully.

"No young one, none of us are humans. The only human on this plane is you. As for why you are here... Ra, I believe it should be you who tells him." stated Iroh

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You have been chosen to become the next champion of your world. The last champion was a man you know as the Sage of Six Paths. Should you pass the final tests, you will take his place, and revive your world from its darkness." stated Ra, Who then turned into a fifty foot tall Phoenix.

Naruto was shocked when the redhead transformed into a giant flaming orange and red bird, and almost passed out when the other two transformed as well. One into a seventy foot tall blue dragon and the other a sixty foot tall lion.

"These are our true forms. We are the last champion's summons, and since his death, we have been searching for his replacement... Well, not exactly his replacement, more like his successor, as your mission will be far tougher than his ever was." stated Iroh, surprisingly keeping the same, if just a bit louder voice.

"But before you can become Champion, you must give up something of your own. Now choose. What do you wish to forfeit in order to become champion?" asked Roc, his giant black eyes staring down at the blond, observing his every move.

Naruto stood absolutely still for almost ten minutes, absorbing all the information of the last half hour. It took the three guardians by surprise when he suddenly spoke. "Fear, pain and Hatred. I wish to give up my fear, my pain, and my Hatred."

The three summons looked to each other, then down at Naruto, when Ra spoke. "Why have you chosen those things?"

"I forfeit those things from myself to break my own chain of destruction. Where there is fear, there will always be Pain. Where there is Pain, there will always be hatred, and hatred will always lead back to fear. Only by ridding myself of all three could I ever become the champion of my world." stated Naruto with absolute conviction.

The trio once again all looked at each other. "That, young champion, is the correct answer."

* * *

-Higher plane-

"Seems another champion has been crowned." Stated a black spiky haired man with outrageous muscle tone. Three men sat inside a room that seemed to have no entrances or exits.

"Hmph, he is strong, and very young... Then again both of our sons were young as well when they were the champions." stated another spiky black haired man, equally muscular, if shorter. "What do you think Jinso?"

"I believe he will be the greatest of us champions. He truly has a pure, if somewhat misguided heart. It will be interesting to watch my successor fight the evils of our world." stated a tall, Buff, spiky white haired man. He had a beard that reached his midsection and pure white eyes.

"It still amazes me that you managed to spot him four years ago. I can hardly imagine the amount of pride that you're feeling right now." stated the shorter one

"Pride? Perhaps an old monkey like you has such use for it, but in my experience, it only leads to suffering. No, I feel no pride in picking the next champion so soon. It's my fault he was put into this situation in the first place. Had my sons not destroyed themselves, this never would have happened." stated Jinso, his pure white eyes staring into space as he remembered his mistake. He started to fade when spoke again. "But now, I must go, and train the next champion. Just as you two trained me. After all, he has such low control of my eyes..."

He was gone in seconds, leaving the two muscular men alone in the room they inhabited.

"Hard to believe isn't it? Centuries of Earth being safe and now, in less than three hundred years, a champion has been needed twice." stated the shorter one.

"You said it. At least he won't need to fight off the kind of enemies we had to. We both died multiple times, and they just kept getting stronger." remembered the tall one.

"Yes, and now, our race resurfaces after so long, but so weak... Perhaps I'm wrong... After all, you had no talent at all as a child, and I was Prince." stated the tall one.

"You're not saying what I think you are right? You don't think he might be able to ascend do you?" asked the taller one.

"Well, he has the best chance of everyone left to do so. If I remember correctly, your youngest and my oldest both did it at a young age... Perhaps he has just enough in him to do it as well." the shorter one stated

"You're getting philosophical again..." stated the taller one

"Shut up, Kakarot."

* * *

-Guardian plane-

"Very impressive." stated Iroh as he watched Naruto begin to manipulate pure nature chakra. "He's been here for less than a day and he's already grasping the basics. Perhaps he will be able to use a lower level mode by the end of his month?"

"Perhaps. But kyuubi is already giving him problems. Perhaps we should remove kyuubi now?" stated Ra as he watched naruto draw nature chakra into his body.

"...It's not kyuubi that's giving him problems... Well... At least all of his problems." stated Roc, conflict clear in his voice. They watched as Fukasaku cracked him with a staff.

"Son of a bitch!" they heard the blonde shout.

"You believe the problem is he is yet to be completed?" stated Iroh

"Yes... For now he will be fine, he should be able to sign the other contracts and even master one of the lower levels. But until we remove kyuubi and he accepts his darkness back into his life, he will never be able to access true sage mode." stated Roc, naruto began manipulating nature chakra again.

"What is it you suggest we do? We cannot force him to accept his dark half, and we cannot risk his strength by removing kyuubi before he can at the very least get a lower level sage mode down." stated Iroh

"Wait till morning. We will go unseal Gaia and he can teach him toad mode. That and signing my brothers contract will keep him distracted long enough to prepare to remove kyuubi." stated Ra, his eyes darting to Naruto who began to glow gold, only for it to reseed and Naruto to collapse.

"Did he just?"

"Yes, I believe he just opened the door... Perhaps as long as we remove kyuubi he can still master true sage mode..." stated Ra

"I'll prepare to unseal Gaia... God this is going to suck..."

* * *

-Next day-

Naruto and the three guardians were standing in front of a hundred foot tall cliff face that had countless kanji covering its face in a seemingly random pattern.

"So... This guy was able to give even you three trouble?" asked Naruto

"Yes. He was a top tier battle summon, he was even stronger than Ra's older brother. Almost on par with the bijuu." stated Iroh as he moved to the cliff face. Ra and Roc moved back to two large pedestals made of marble.

"Naruto, you might want to move back. I'm not sure if the energy draining seals were effective enough to actually completely subdue him, so this might get... Explosive." stated Ra. Naruto ran back behind a large mound of stones and waited for the "Toad God" to be unsealed.

The three guardians began to weave strange symbols and chanting some odd language that naruto could swore was made up. Then the all shouted "Barrier! Release!"

A huge blast of air came out of the canyon wall and a huge slab of rock disintegrated into nothing more that a mountain of dust as the seals holding Gamagaia released, sending Naruto flying into the other side of the huge canyon. Naruto felt the earth shake and rattle as he saw a giant dark grey and brown figure lurch slowly from the massive hole in the side of the canyon. Suddenly, the creature stopped, looked around, straighten up to its full height, and belched.

"Alright, I'm finally free now right? This isn't like last time when you assholes got drunk and release half the seal?" questioned Gamagaia, standing easily sixty feet tall and had an almost visible aura of power, his voice deep and ominous, though naruto could tell he was anything but serious. "Kyuubi! Where are you! I sense you are here! And where are you three young-ins!"

First Ra, then Iroh and Roc grew to their true form, leaving naruto stuck in the canyon wall. Iroh was the first to speak. "You seem well Gaia. Almost as if you were never crazy."

"Brutish dragon, you have no right in calling anyone crazy." stated Gamagaia in a deep and trembling tone "But for your information, yes, I am myself again. Now where is Kyuubi! That god damned fox better show himself."

"Lord Gamagaia! I contain Kyuubi!"  
Shouted Naruto, gaining the attention of the mammoth toad.

Gamagaia looked down, spotting a small human with blonde hair. In an instant, naruto found himself eye level with the mammoth toad, standing in the palm of it's massive hand. "You say you contain Kyuubi?"

"Yes." was all naruto was able to sputter out as he looked into the toads eyes, which were twice the size of his whole body.

"I like you kid. Not only do you keep fuzz ball out of trouble, you are also respectful. And if your with these three..." Gamagaia looked at the three guardians "This boy is the champion... Isn't he? That would mean that Jinso has passed. How long was I sealed?"

"Almost three hundred years. Much has changed from you time. And yes, young Naruto is the new champion. You have been selected as one of his guardians, as he already holds the toad contract." stated Ra

"I see. It's good to meet you Young one. You will make a fine champion. But for now... I'd like to see what's left of my family." stated Gamagaia in a somewhat quiet voice. 'He will make a fine champion... Hmmm that's odd... I'll half to ask about it later... I wonder it Gamaryu is still alive... And what of my other son?'

"Take young Naruto with you. He is currently training in senjutsu, and will be learning toad mode before he learns true mode. You have three weeks." stated Iroh

Gamagaia simply nodded. "Let's go kid. The sooner we start the better." and in a massive plume of smoke, they were gone.

"That went much better than expected. Should we prepare for the extraction?"

* * *

-One week later-

It had been a trying week for all involved. Naruto had been training under Gamagaia and Fukasaku in sage training, though progress was shaky at best. Naruto had easily been able to manipulate the nature chakra around himself, even to the point of being able to absorb it into his own reserves, though that is we're his success had abruptly ended. Once the sage chakra made its way into his body, it would immediately begin to transform naruto into a toad, forcing Fukasaku to clobber him with his staff, leaving multiple welts on the young champions head.

The toads themselves were having a difficult time adapting to the overwhelming presence of Gamagaia. Most of the young ones had heard legends of the toad god, but to actually see the mammoth toad was a whole other ordeal. Most, if not all of the younglings and tadpoles had taken an immediate liking to the massive toad, who surprised everyone by being incredibly skilled in handling beings much smaller than himself, as well as keeping them entertained with tales of his life.

It was intresting to say the least when Gaia met Bunta and Fukasaku. Bunta turned out to be his grandson, as well as Fukasaku's nephew, much to Naruto's surprise. Even more so when he discovered that Fukasaku was his youngest, and only surviving son. After comparing the sizes of the two, he decided that the mother was either a very large utility toad, or Fukasaku was simply some sort of midget toad.

Now naruto sat still at the top of a forest of extremely tall spikes. Fukasaku in front of him, Gaia laying down outside the spike field, watching intently as the young champion gathered Nature chakra for what seemed like the thousandth time this week. The youngling were running around Gaia, some even bold enough to try to climb up him. He found his great grandson and his friend to be the most energetic of the bunch, often finding their way in top of his head, which Bunta seemed thankful for. Gaia was taken out of his musings when suddenly, Naruto's eyes began to outline ever so slightly in orange, then he started to transform into a toad, and was quickly bashed on the head by his sons staff.

'He gets so close, I don't understand it. The only thing that should keep him from obtaining sage mode at this point should be if he moves, but he stays perfectly still...' thought the Toad god inquisitively. "Naruto, what does it feel like right before you start to transform? Do you shift at all? Or perhaps even a twitch?"

"No nothing like that. It's... Weird. I can feel it enter my chakra coils, and after that it starts to slow down, like something else is pushing against it and right before I start to transform it stops." stated Naruto, looking between Gamagaia and Fukasaku, only to see a mutual confusion on their faces.

"Hmm, perhaps you are not using enough nature chakra?" stated Fukasaku

"I believe we may have the same problem." Stated Gamagaia "When was the last time you fought in a battle? And how much of Kyuubi's chakra is in your system?"

"Other than training, it would be almost three weeks ago." stated Naruto "And I couldn't really tell you, I know that some of his chakra is always leaking into my system, but I haven't used any of it three months."

"I believe you have to much of your own chakra in your system."

* * *

-Two weeks later-

"Is he ready?" questioned Ra

"Yes. He was able to use toad mode once he blocked off the kyuubi chakra in his system." stated Gamagaia "But why is it that he seems... Incomplete?"

* * *

(Rixxell Stryfe! Ill be awaiting your reviews!)

(For the rest of you fine upstanding people and various other animals that enjoy my Writing, Read, Review, Send me some money...)


	13. Chapter 12: Trapped

Disclaimer: like me on facebook! Jiraiya's lost student

* * *

"Ok... Run that by me again... Because it sounds like you want to... Remove kyuubi!" shouted Naruto as he was re evaluating the sanity of these people... Er, guardians.

"Yes, we wish to remove kyuubi from you. It is because of kyuubi that you cannot obtain true sage mode, and because of that, you will have the strength to become champion." stated Iroh, sitting cross legged along with the rest of the guardians across from naruto. Gamagaia was laying next to naruto, having shrunken down to roughly 15 feet tall, which apparently was the smallest he could get.

Naruto looked at Gamagaia, who stated "I believe that it is in your best interest. A true sage has more power than a Jinchuuriki does."

"But why do I even need to become a true sage? I have the toad mode!" stated Naruto, though the more he thought about it, the more he agreed.

"The toad mode is a drop in the ocean compared to the true sage mode." stated Ra. "With toad mode, you are only connected to the surrounding area, which can only offer so much nature chakra, and it is not pure, leading to the transformations that you suffer, most likely the change in eyes, the area around your eyes and the time limit, or if you have yet to master it, a bulbous nose and webbed hands."

"Sooo, what exactly does becoming a true sage in tale?" asked the young blonde

"Being a sage offers abilities and other increases in attributes. True sage mode brings your body, your senses and everything else to its highest possible point, but with only one adverse side effect, that being that once activated, you must completely stop the flow of nature chakra to deactivate it. Much like if you were to master Kyuubi's chakra, you would gain an outrageous boost, but true sage mode is self replenishing. As long as there is life on earth, you will always be at one hundred percent." stated Gaia "If I remember correctly, the last champion could even suffer from sure death causing wounds and be healed before they were even completely formed."

Naruto was staring at the giant toad in awe. "So you basically run at my bodies max with no side effects, and it's self sustaining? Isn't that kinda cheap? I mean, it's almost like I can never lose."

"Exactly. You are to be the champion of earth. Until you somehow die, most likely of old age, you will be the absolute power." stated Roc

"Absolute power is only good for corrupting absolutely." stated Naruto with a frown.

"Which is why we have picked you. The reason you were picked is because of your pure heart and pure mind. We understand that you are still not complete, which you must fix before you are granted the powers of the Champion, but until then, we will train you as best we can." stated Roc "Besides, it takes time for a body to adapt to nature chakra. Plus you still need to maintain your body otherwise sage mode will grow weak. It is not as if you will become a god overnight, it will take years from this point onwards to reach that level, plus you cannot stay in true sage mode indefinitely, or else you will grow weaker."

"But what if when we reunite, I become dark again, like i almost did last time?" questioned Naruto quietly, fearing the answer to the question. Before he had separated from his dark side, he had begun to grow violent and his thoughts were always on the darker side.

"A pure heart is pure. No matter what darkness is introduced to a pure heart, it will remain pure unless the mind wills it to do so. Right now, as long as you remain strong, the only thing accepting your dark side would do is complete you, and let you access all of your power, instead of the half that you control now." stated Ra, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"But enough of that for now. Let us begin removing kyuubi." stated Iroh

"You still haven't told me how that's going to work. After all, it's common knowledge that people died when their bijuu in extracted, why would I be any different?" questioned Naruto, trying to force the fear of becoming whole again down into the pits of his mind.

"Ahh, but there are two problems with this. One, the Uzumaki are outrageously strong spiritually, as you know, for example,your mother survived an unsealing after she had just given birth to you. Uzumaki life force is other worldly, to the point that they can live for incredible amounts of time. Two, the reason it kills most Jinchuuriki is because they suffer from a hemorrhage of chakra after there coils are forced to expel the demon chakra. You will not have that problem, as you can just instantly fill your coils with nature chakra, protecting them from hemorrhaging." informed Ra

"This is going to be painful... Isn't it?"

"Extremely."

* * *

-With the Mizukage-

"Yagura sama, are you sure it's a good idea to be leaving? The bloodliners will see this as a sign of weakness." stated a long, black haired man wearing a blue robe and a jonin vest.

"It is fine Utakata. They are weak right now with the injuries to Zabuza and Terumi. Besides, there spirit will be crushed when there 'Secret' benefactor in Konoha is killed." stated Yagura "Besides, we won't be risking any men, the only ones going are you and I."

* * *

-With the Raikage-

"I don't like this bro, Konoha's still ready for mo. It's foolish of you and miss two to go." stated killer bee.

"Bee, shut up and listen! I have a plan after all." stated A "I have no plan to attack Konoha. My 'duty' in this attack is to help kill Hiruzen. And I have far too much respect for the man to kill him in any way other than a one on one fight."

"So what is your plan then, Uncle A?" questioned Yugito

"Simple. I'm going to fight Hiruzen, but if anyone tries to kill him, I'll stop them. I owe that man after the council fuck up our relations and he didn't retaliate. I will fight with him if i must. After Kiri and Sand attack, the treaties will be broken and we will align with the leaf." stated A

"Hmm, seems good to me, but what will you do about the young Namikaze? Orochi said he was just as fast as his old man, what if things get out of hand?" questioned Bee

"Simple, I'm going to test his speed. I have no ill will against the boy for anything his father did."

* * *

-With the Kazekage-

"This is foolish father. To attack the leaf is a horrible idea. You must understand that we do not have the power to face the leaf head on, and Orochimaru is only going to leave us out to dry." stated Gaara, his anger showing clearly on his face.

"I am your Kage and you will do as I say. You are my soldier, and my weapon to command as I wish. Just because you've behaved yourself these last few years doesn't change the fact that you are Suna's weapon. Now leave my sight, I've had enough of you using your brain. I made you to be a weapon, start acting like it!" stated the Kazekage harshly.

"If you attack Konoha, you will die, just as will Orochimaru. If you do attack, don't expect any help from me."

* * *

-Day of the chunin exams, Kage box-

"Welcome Kazekage Dono, Raikage Dono and of course, you too, Mizukage Dono." stated Sarutobi as he watched all three men take their seats, their body guards at their sides.

"Greetings Hokage Dono, it's been far too long. Though I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd rather see Minato sitting where you are." stated the Raikage, An extremely muscular man by the name of A. On his side, Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchuuriki, was busy examining the other Kage.

"I Agree with you, A. My successor was a once in a lifetime shinobi." stated Hiruzen as he moved to the Mizukage. "How are you doing Yagura? I haven't received word from you in a very long time."

"I'm doing well. Though you look like you're turning into the final stretch." joked Yagura, his boyish face showing a kind smile. At his side was a black haired man wearing an odd blue robe of some sort with a vest under it.

"I believe you may be correct, though I'm not the god of Shinobi for nothing. I bet I could handle you young ones well enough." smirked the old Hokage. Both A and Yagura had to nod at that. Hell, they would see for themselves soon enough.

"I believe you are becoming slightly senile in your old age, Hokage Dono. We are not Kage for nothing you know." stated Gram, the Kazekage. On either side of him was a masked guard.

"Be that as it may, I believe the reason we are all gathered here today is to watch some fighting, not to do it ourselves." smiled the old man "Now, perhaps we should start the matches?"

* * *

-Arena floor-

At the center of the arena stood Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Samui, Sasuke and Jake. In front of them stood a weasel masked ANBU, seaming staring at the wall of the arena.

'Lets see how far from gone you are, foolish little brother. Hopefully Asuma and Gai can keep you away from Orochimaru while I deal with the six tails.' thought Weasle, also known as Itachi. 'Naruto kun seems comfortable.'

The crowd began to grow restless as the minutes ticked down to nine o'clock, the marked start time. As the clock hit nine, Sarutobi spoke. "Welcome, to the twenty fourth annual Chunin exams! The matches go until the proctor declares a winner, or until someone can no longer fight. Now without further wait, let us begin!"

"You still got it Old man." came a voice from behind Sarutobi.

"Jiraiya, what a pleasant surprise. I was expecting Naruto to be my guard today." stated Hiruzen as he sat back down.

"Nah, Kid said something about wanting a better view and asked me to do it. I think he's with the Daymos, after all, you know how much Madam shijimi likes him." stated Jiraiya with a laugh.

Sarutobi shivered. "It's a good thing he's In such great shape. Otherwise he might end up with a broken spine..."

* * *

-Arena floor-

"You heard Hokage Sama. The rules are the same as last round. You fight till I claim a winner or one of you cannot fight any longer. Any questions before we begin?" asked Weasle.

"Where's our last Procter? Gama?" questioned Sasuke, looking around the stadium for the toad masked ANBU he knew to be naruto.

"I believe Gama was sent out to relieve a Ninja from our post on the border of Lightning about a month ago, haven't seen him since. Now if there aren't any more questions..." stated Weasle, seeing none. "Would Sasuke Uchiha and Jake Sregor please remain here. The rest of you are to head up to the participants booth."

"You know Uchiha... I've wanted to fight you sense I found out about you. I hope you can deliver." stated Sregor, most of the crowd was silenced by that, some no name from Kumo had just insulted their prized Uchiha.

"A month ago, I would have gotten mad at that comment. But I've found some things out recently that have changed my outlook, but my answer is still the same. You will fall to me." stated Sasuke as he fell into the Uchiha interceptor stance.

"Match one, Sasuke Uchiha Vs Jake Sregor. Begin!"

Sasuke shot out at Sregor with high chunin speed, throwing a combination at the bulkier boy. Sregor responded by weaving between the blows and following up with a few of his own, landing a punch to the Uchihas chest, forcing him back.

'He must be a close range fighter, he's experienced and downright deadly with weapons and he can land hits when I'm not using my sharingan. I better start attacking from a distance.' thought Sasuke as he activated his sharingan and started Weaving through hand seals "Fire Style! Grand Fire Dragon!"

"Earth style! Earth Dragon Bomb!" shouted out Sregor as he expelled an equally large dragon that collided with the fire dragon, leaving a molten puddle of rock in the middle of the arena.

"I'm impressed Uchiha. Any other fun moves you know?" taunted Sregor, stretching out his back without a care in the world.

"Hmpf. A clanless loser such as yourself could never come close to my power. Let's see how you handle the power of the Uchiha elite! Lightning style! Sparking Spear Arm!" Sasukes left hand became coated in sparking lightning chakra, which extended to a point that reached out about six inches in front of his knuckles.

"Aww, how cute? Six inches huh? I bet you make all the girls scream, or from what I hear, guys..." stated Sregor with a smirk, suddenly, Wind began swirling around him, growing into a whirlwind before it seemed to suction to his body "Let me show you the power of the elements! Wind style: Armor!"

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Well well well. Seems someone's been busy. To think that a genin has re invented a Kage classified Jutsu. Makes me think that you might be training him yourself." stated Sarutobi with a smirk to the Raikage.

"As amazing as it may be hokage Dono, I've yet to teach him anything." stated A as he stated down at the mysterious boy known as Jake Sregor.

"Remarkable."

* * *

-Arena floor-

"How does some no name like you have three elements?"Questioned Sasuke, getting steadily more pissed as he spent more time near the Kumo Nin.

"It's simple Uchiha, you're not the only one here with a kekkei genkai." stated Sregor as he disappeared from sight, causing even the Kages to struggle to keep up with him as he landed hundreds of small blows on the Uchiha. "This wind release armor protects me from most lightning attacks and allows me to move at incredible speeds by letting me move with no wind resistance, if I put enough chakra into the Jutsu, I can use the wind to increase my speed and even change direction in mid air."

Sasuke held his ribs as he stared at the Kumo nin with hatred. "Even with that Jutsu, you will still fall to my sharingan."

"Sense you're using your sharingan, I'll use my kekkei genkai." stated Sregor seriously. Though Sasuke had a problem with this.

"Ha! Like some no name like you could have a kekkei genkai. And even if you do, it's only because you're slut mother had so many savages inside her that is happened by sheer dumb luck." stated Sasuke with a confident smirk, his sharingan activating.

The whole of Konoha suddenly fell victim to an indescribable amount of killing intent, Most citizens were reminded of the kyuubi attack, while all the ninja were on high alert. Only Sasuke saw Sregor's eyes change from their cold blue to blood red, white rings radiating out from the center. Everyone listened with wrapped attention as the Kumo Nin spoke. "I don't care if I made a promise, you die today for insulting my mother. Proctor. I am going to kill him. I suggest that you and every other shinobi here stay out of my way."

Everyone was speechless, this 'No name' had just declared open war on a leaf Nin. All the rookies minus Shino and Shikamaru were visibly angered by the Kumo nins statement, though there senseis seemed to be neutral, or in Gais case, silently rooting for the Kumo Nin.

"Your lucky Uchiha. I've never resorted to using this. But your death means enough to me that I will make it assured." suddenly, a glowing, bluish silver magma started to form around Sregor "This is my kekkei genkai, or more accurately, my Kekkei Tota. I combine wind, earth, and lightning to produce the most powerful element known to man. And you're going to be the first to fall to it. Plasma style! Armor!"

* * *

-Kage booth-

"Plasma Style? It's the same way Oonoki makes his dust release!" stated the Kazekage in shock, matching that of all the other Kages.

"For one so young to make a Kekkei Tota... He must be far stronger than he appears. The only known kekkei Tota are the chaos release of the second Uzukage and the dust release, and that single handedly made Muu the 2nd Tsukikage." stated Jiraiya in awe.

'How could I be so blind! With that kind of power I wouldn't even need the sharingan!' though one of the kazekages body guards.

"I'm sorry to say this hokage Dono, but your Uchiha is going to die, the last man to insult Jakes family was cut in half slowly from the bottom up." stated the Raikage

"Quite the temper that boy has." stated Jiraiya

'Jake. You've actually mastered it. I'm sorry that I'll have to cut your time on this earth short.'

* * *

-Arena-

"Prepare to die Uchiha. There's nowhere you can run and there's no one you can hide behind. Plasma Style! Impulse Laser!" in Sregor's outstretched palm, a small bluish silver ball formed. "Fire" the small ball rocketed towards the last Uchiha, who switched with a log as fast as he could, leaving a fist sized hole in the log, and the wall thirty feet behind it. "Seems you actually have some skill Uchiha. But I'm a generous man. I'll fight you on your terms. Close range hand to hand combat."

Sasuke was panicking. This was no longer a fight, he was being hunted, and the more he thought about it, the more didn't make sense. 'This is insane! He has more killing intent than the Dobe! And his eyes changed! Now they look like the Rinnegan, but red instead of blue! Does that mean he can use the same abilities? And is he of any relation to him?'

The audience was watching intently, the civilians fearing for the Uchihas life, the ninja fearing having to stop the rage fueled plasma warrior.

* * *

-Daymo box-

"Naruto kun... In your honest opinion, how strong is he?" questioned the Fire Daymo, who was sharing the booth with his family.

"Strong. A kekkei Tota is very different from a kekkei genkai, as you don't truly need to be born with the ability, you can develop it, much like the line of Tsuchikage's. With combining earth, lightning and wind, as he claims, he has combined the two most offensive elements with the most defensive. In short, he has an element at his disposal that is stronger than anything seen before." stated Naruto, his eyes glued to the match. 'Boss... I hope you're right about this.'

"Can you stop him if need be?" asked the Daymos son

"I believe so." stated naruto "Unlike the lightning release armor, it seems that this plasma armor doesn't increase his speed at all, just the power of his attacks."

* * *

-Arena-

Sasuke thank the lord for his speed training and his sharingan as he dodged another blow from the rage fueled Kumo Nin.

"Dodge this Uchiha! Plasma style! Impulse Spear Dragon!" shouted Sregor, as he finished saying the name of the Jutsu, his palm once again began to glow as a small cone was formed. "See you in hell Uchiha"

A bluish silver dragon exploded out of Sregor's hand, moving at near instantaneous speeds toward the Uchiha. The dragon hit home, engulfing the Uchiha, not even a scream escaped the dragon as it appeared to vaporize the Uchiha.

Only a few saw a Yellow flash appear next to Sasuke, grabbing him and flashing away again, landing roughly ten yards away from the enraged Kumo Nin. "It's over."

Most citizens were shocked that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had just saved the last Uchiha, though they were very grateful, even as naruto knocked the Uchiha out and tossed him to the proctor.

"That piece of shit deserves it. You shouldn't have saved him. Now I will have to finish it later." stated Sregor angrily as he disappeared.

"Winner by external interference, Jake Sregor." called out the weasel masked ANBU, handing Sasuke off to the medical nins, telling them to tie him down. 'It's a good thing you got there in time naruto, I would hate to see you kill my little brother.'

* * *

-Kage box-

"There's that Konoha loyalty." stated A with a smirk.

"Yes. Though the raw power of Kumo has shown through well." stated Yagura

"I believe it's time for the main attraction." stated Gram. Suddenly, the men of either side of gram jumped to the roof, followed by Gram, Yagura, A and Sarutobi.

"I believe you are all plotting together here. Don't you think it unfair to team up on an old man?" questioned Sarutobi with a smirk. A purple barrier sprouted around the five men, locking them inside it's walls. "Hmm, a barrier technique? It's been a while Orochimaru. To think you have gained the support of three villages you were plotting against just a few months ago."

The last Suna bodyguard revealed himself, his pale skin and yellow eyes showing just who he was. "Hello Sarutobi sensei, pleasant day to die, don't you think?"

Sarutobi's eyes gained a dangerous gleam as he was covered in a shroud of smoke. "Ohhh, what are we going to do with you, snake face?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened to outrageous proportions as the voice changed from the deep and calm of his sensei into the cheery voice of the one man he hated more than anyone else. "Brat!?"

The smoke cleared, revealing grinning, young, blonde haired man. His blue Rinnegan eyes on display. "In the flesh, pedo. And just so you know, Jiraiya has already subdued Yugito, Itachi is confronting the six tails Jinchuuriki as we speak, and Gaara... Well he's been on my side all along."

"It matters not brat! Today you finally die and then I'll be free to kill Sarutobi sensei as I please. You may be talented, but you can't stand up to four Kage level ninja by yourself." stated Orochimaru

Naruto let the genjutsu over his eyes fall, revealing dark orange pigmentation around his eyes. His blue Rinnegan now had golden ripples. "A ninja is nothing against a sage."

Both A and Yagura, along with Orochimaru began to sweat. A sage was said to be beyond even a Jinchuuriki. If a Jinchuuriki became a sage, it was unknown how strong they could become. Orochimaru knew that it was being a sage that allowed Jiraiya to without a doubt surpass him. And now it seemed that the brat had learned toad sage mode as well.

However, before anyone could so much as pull a kunai, Naruto felt a blade at his throat. Behind him was none other than Jake Sregor.

"Nice try, but this is over. You should have let me kill the Uchiha."

* * *

(Read, Review, watch the sunset, do as you please. but above all, REVIEW)

(Rixxell! ill be waiting...)


	14. Chapter 13: Plasma Style Unleashed

Disclaimer: Jiraiya's lost student is my name look me up on the facebook.

* * *

"Nice try, but this is over. You should have let me kill the Uchiha." stated Sregor as he pressed the blade into Naruto's throat.

"Sregor! What is the meaning of this! This is not your fight." stated A, worrying his plan would be ruined and a war would break out between Kumo and Konoha.

"This doesn't concern you. This was put in motion before I was even a ninja of Kumo. Now if you don't mind, I have a debt to repay." stated Sregor seriously as he held naruto by the back of the head, holding his blade in place at the Namikaze's neck.

"We know that I'd never allow that. Weather or not he deserves death for insulting her, we made a promise to keep him safe unless he was too far gone. Maybe I would have let us kill him before that day, but then again, that's the whole reason I did what I did." stated Naruto

* * *

-Flashback-

"Naruto kun, you must face your dark side. I was forced to do this when Shisui had me kill him, and it made me immeasurably stronger when i had overcome my darkness." stated Itachi, leading naruto through a forest. "Are you sure you can hide this from Raikage Sama?"

"It ain't gonna be a bother, I got the perfect cover, brokage likes when I'm on this island, it makes him less violent." stated Bee as he lead them towards a large pool at the base of a waterfall. At the center of the pool was a small patch of dry land. "Go sit in that small patch of grass, then you can kick your dark half's ass."

* * *

-End flashback-

"You always were foolish. Perhaps if you had been smarter you could have won the last time we fought." Stated Sregor, his voice beginning to slightly distort "You are nothing but a child, you may have earned my respect that day, but even still,_ you remain a child._"

"Enough of this banter! I came here to kill Sarutobi, and I will kill him by the end of the day. Now let's kill Namikaze and move on!" shouted Orochimaru, tired of being ignored by everyone, who all seemed swept up in the banter between the two young ninja.

"Until recently, I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but It's time became the man I am suppose to be, And it's time I put away childish things" stated Naruto as he began to glow.

Sregor smiled and started to shrink in height. His hair became brighter and his eyes became red with white concentric rings. Whisker Marks appeared on his face and his face morphed into that of Naruto's. "_Good you finally understand, you need me._"

"What the fuck going on here!?" questioned A, his confused expression mirrored on everyone else watching's face.

* * *

-Flashback, mindscape-

"Why are you stronger than me? You're an imposter!" shouted Naruto, looking into the purple and black eyes of his dark half. He had been slowly losing ground in their fight, and was quickly on his way to losing control.

"_Simple. Too much has happened in our past. The beatings, the scorn, the general mistreatment, but the real reason I'm stronger than you is because we saw that woman die for us, tossing her life aside for no other reason than she was a good person. It was that day that I grew stronger than you, and other than separating from me, we will never become equal. You will always lose to me!_"

"No. You say that the only way to beat you is remove you? Then so be it! Rinnegan Art: Creation of all things: Separation!" shouted Naruto as his Rinnegan began to glow and pulse.

* * *

-Outside world-

"Gahhh!" cried out Naruto as he began convulsing in pain on the small island in the middle of the water.

Itachi moved to jump to his side, only to be wrapped up by a tentacle. He glared at bee, only to see the older Jinchuuriki staring at naruto. Itachi turned back to naruto, only to panic as he saw a spectral figure begin to emerge from Naruto's stomach.

"What's happening? Is this normal?" questioned Itachi, refusing to remove his gaze from the hand, arm, shoulder and head dragging it's way from the blondes navel. As the figure fully emerged from Naruto, it stood tall, matching the Uzumaki in height, hairstyle, features and even cloths.

"_You fool! You've weakened us both!_" shouted the figure, his red and white eyes burning in rage.

Naruto forced himself to his feet, standing roughly five feet from the entity that just emerged from his gut. "I don't care. I won't let you take over me. Now the only way you can hurt me is in a fight, and you don't have my Rinnegan or Kyuubi's power."

_"Your Rinnegan? We were GIVEN those eyes by the white haired stranger. Now you use them to run from your past! You're nothing but a child!_" yelled the dark naruto "_-And what am I going to do? I already know I won't be traveling with you and Uchiha._"

"Don't you worry dark half, I got yo back. Though we gonna have to give you a new identity that can't be confused for anyone else in the pack..." stated Bee

"_Ohh great! I guess that means I'm stuck in Kumo then, right? The same assholes that tried to kidnap our mother and kill out father... Great._" stated dark naruto "_Guess I don't really have a choice, but I don't think looking like a carbon copy of dad would be a good thing in Kumo._"

"How? Henge won't work, ninja would see through it eventually, even with our henge." stated Naruto

_"You separated us by making me a new body with your chakra, meaning I can change my appearance to anything I want with the same process of making a henge._" stated Dark naruto as he grew a few inches, his hair turned into a darker shade of blonde, his red Rinnegan turned into dark blue eyes, the whisker marks disappeared and his jawline widened.

"Naruto, what was the name of the main character in that comic you love?" asked Itachi, studying the entity that was the dark naruto.

"Which guy? Danny or Jake?"

* * *

-Flashback end-

"_Hmph, and you gave me that shitty made up name. You know how much shit i took for that?_"

"It couldn't have been too bad. After all, you created a new kekkei Tota, and don't worry, we will finish what you started." stated Naruto, the other four Kage level ninja were unsure what was going on, and even A was speechless after witnessing his star genin transform into a carbon copy of the very person he was about to fight.

_"So you finally figured it out huh? About fuckin time, two years to figure out how to beat me._" stated dark naruto "_Do me a favor, make sure you use some of the skills I developed?_"

"ANBU! Go assist the other ninja in fending off the enemy, make sure that no one is within a thousand feet of this tower!" shouted naruto as he locked eyes with his dark half, waiting for his ANBU to leave.

The ANBU all took off, taking up positions around the stadium, though all of them had a good view of the fight on the roof.

Suddenly, both Naruto's flashes through the same fifteen hand seals and began to glow. Both shouted "Rinnegan art: Creation of all things: Fusion!"

There was a blinding light cast over the stadium, halting all fighting as everyone had to shield their eyes. Only the hyuga we're able to see two chakra signatures combine into one, extremely strong one.

"Now. Let's get started." stated a deeper voice from within the dimming pillar of light. when the light was gone, there stood one being. It was 5'10, extremely muscular, spiky blonde shoulder length hair that flowed wildly around his head and his eyes were now purple with black rings. He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he was now complete.

Orochimaru had had enough of the light shows and distractions. Is plans were already faulting because of this blonde brat, and he was going to put an end to it.

"I'm not sure what kind of Jutsu that was Brat! But today yo-" Orochimaru didn't get a chance to finish his threat, as naruto appeared in front of him and nearly broke him in half with a punch before disappearing and reappearing behind the Kazekage and delivering a brutal dropkick to the back of his head, using the wind shadow as a springboard to launch at Yagura, a lightning style Rasengan aimed at the boyish mizukages face, but was blocked by a white, flat tail that had appeared from behind his back.

"So, you have full control. This is going to be interesting."

* * *

-With Itachi-

"You very skilled. Though I must question why you haven't used your eyes yet, Itachi Uchiha." questioned Utakata, Breathing hard and sweating heavily.

Itachi pulled his mask off, revealing his coal black eyes. "Simple, I don't need them." stated Itachi, his eyes meeting the Jinchuurikis, before Utakata felt all the power leave him.

"What have you done to me?" questioned Utakata as he fell to his knees, his head pounding and his heart racing.

"What I did does not matter. It's what you're about to do that does. You're going to tell me everything you know."

* * *

-With naruto-

"That's quite the feat. To improve the already deadly Hiraishin to the point that you no longer need a kunai." stated the wind shadow as he spread gold through the air around him. "though it still has the same flaw. Your father needed his kunai by his opponent to use it. You however need to expel your chakra around your target, meaning that as long as my chakra hold the air around me, you can't get close."

"I never expected you to have such great control over not only metal, but also chakra." stated Naruto as he struggled to hold his last kunai as he dodged swipes from Orochimaru's grass cutter and punches from a supercharged Raikage while Yagura was recovering after tanking a plasma bomb Jutsu, having shielded himself with his tails.

"Stay still brat!" shouted Orochimaru as he once again sliced at the young champion.

"I've killed you twice you freak! You're worse than Danzo! At least he doesn't up chuck a new body every time you kill him!" shouted back naruto as he let the kunai he was holding go, completely disarming himself as the last of his weapons were sucked away from him by the walking magnet.

"I said stay still!" shouted Orochimaru as he summoned snakes from his sleeve, wrapping around the blonde.

"Sorry Snake face, but i don't swing that way, and i'm really not into bondage. Shinra tensei." the snakes blew off the blonde as orochimaru and A skipped across the roof sending chunks of tile flying. Having created the space needed, Naruto began swirling bluish white chakra in his left hand and took off towards Yagura. "Let's see the ultimate shape and elemental manipulation! Plasma Style: Rasensupernova!"

Yagura's eyes threatened to leave his head as he watched the blonde approaching with reckless abandon, the heat coming off the plasma ball distorting the air as he got closer and closer. Yagura formed his tails into a makeshift shield, praying that his tails could withstand another plasma style attack. Just as naruto was cocking back his arm, he disappeared and reappeared with the ball of plasma lodged in the chest of a shocked looking Kazekage, who from the corner of his eye saw one of the kunai he had taken from Naruto poof and change into the legendary three pronged kunai. The last thing the Kazekage saw was naruto flash away before the glowing bluish white ball in his chest exploded, taking out most of the building they had been fighting on and vaporizing two of the four people holding up the barrier.

* * *

-With Jiraiya-

Yugito watched along with most of the battlefield in awe and fear of the outrageous light and heat that had just literally vaporized a large chunk of the stadium, and most likely, her Kage. "What the hell was that? It was like the sun exploding!"

"Beats me, most likely another of Naruto's Jutsu, but just to be safe, let's get you to the bunker, knowing my godson, things are about to get out of control." stated Jiraiya as he lead her to a compound on the other side of the village.

* * *

-With Sand siblings-

"I told him he would die if he helped in this invasion. Headstrong fool, Suna will be better without you." stated Gaara as he went back to capturing Suna Nin and crushing Oto Nin.

"How can you say that Gaara? He was out father!" shouted Temari, unable to believe that the kind and calm Gaara that was introduced into their lives after the visit from the two strange ninja three years ago.

"He may have been the man that helped make me, but he was anything but a father. He was a fool that sacrificed me and mother to further his own power." stated Gaara, continuing the capture and slaughter. Temari stood shocked that her brother had hidden such hatred from them, but continued to aid her brother, forcing the issue to the back of her brain.

* * *

-With naruto-

Naruto looked over the battlefield, his Rinnegan scanning the building he was just fighting on. He saw A sprint away, even if he had fully powered up his Armor to full, he was most likely near death after being near the epicenter of the blast. He sent a mental command to his Nakara path, aka his mother, to heal the Raikage. It wouldn't be good for two Kages to die today. then there was Orochimaru. No doubt he found some way to survive the explosion, but what shape the snake sannin was in was debatable.

He was bought out of his musings after he felt a huge spike in chakra and watched the broken form of Yagura transform into a giant turtle with three tails, it's left eye shut and a purple underbelly.

Naruto watched as the giant turtle stood tall among the newly made gap in the stadium wall, looking around for whatever the Mizukage had targeted, most likely himself. The turtle opened its mouth and blasted a jet of water at a group of Konoha ninja that had been forming on the other side of the stadium.

Naruto flashed in front of the group and erected a massive earth wall, blocking the water jet, he then transported to the giant turtle and flashed away, bring the gigantic turtle to Konoha's central park, knowing it would be the safest place in the village to safely transport the bijuu, seeing as he didn't have much experience transporting other people, especially bijuu, he tried to keep it somewhat safe.

"This is the only place within konoha that has enough room. I wonder if Hashirama had ever thought that there would be a pissed off bijuu here?" thought naruto out loud, preparing his chakra to summon Gamagaia. "I hope he doesn't get pissed... Summoning Jutsu: Gamagaia!" the earth shook as a towering cloud of smoke nearly blocked the sun from most of the village, easily towering over the Sanbi, and everything else in the village. When the smoke cleared, the worlds largest toad stood before all of Konoha. While most fights had started up again, it seemed like time itself had stopped as everyone looked on at the giant turtle and even bigger toad.

"Naruto. I was about to ask why you have already summoned me. But I can see that Sanbi, or more likely his container is attacking. I doubt you want me going all out here, so what the plan of attack?" stated Gamagaia in his deep and booming voice. Everyone within earshot had to consciously keep their eyes from leaving their sockets when they heard the toad god say that Naruto Uzumaki of all people summoned him.

"Sorry to bring you into this Gaia, but Kurama is still resting and Konoha would most likely attack him if I had summoned him. Can you bind him? I can take him out with one move if you can hold him still." stated Naruto from the toad gods head.

Gaia moved with unimaginable speed and grace to escape the Sanbi, who had coiled into a ball and was rolling with great speed at the toad god, tearing up land as it speed around the park.

"I see you're finally complete. Very well, lets swamp this pesky turtle. Gaia style: Swamp Hands of Earth!" the ground around Yagura exploded Skyward, latching on the the shell of the massive rolling turtle and slamming it down to the ground, pinning it's tails. "Get moving kid, even I can't hold him down much longer."

"Thank you Gaia, when this hits you need to get as far away as possible, maybe even desummon." stated Naruto as he backed up on the toad gods massive head. He took off running and jumped high in the air, holding up a giant bluish white chakra blade, easily ten feet long, and began his descent towards the bijuu mode Kage struggling to get free. As soon as naruto left his head, Gaia jumped away, landing outside of Konoha's walls, on top of a snake that had been summoned by some Oto Nin, crushing the summon under his massive body.

Yagura saw the blonde descending at him with what appeared to be a giant plasma sword, knowing what this plasma style could do after watching his fellow Kage get vaporized by the blondes earlier attack and taking one himself, Yagura began forming his strongest attack.

Naruto watched in a strange mixture of fascination and horror as the bijuu mode Yagura began forming what looked like a gigantic black and white Rasengan in his mouth. It turned into pure shock as the monstrous ball flew out the Yagura's mouth and at the blonde.

* * *

-With Itachi-

"I hope you know what you're doing..." mumbled Itachi, until he remembered who it was he was talking about "...shit."

* * *

-with A-

'Where the hell is Yugito! She wasn't strong enough to face Jiraiya, she should have ran. But where the hell is she.' A questioned himself as he sped through Konoha at the highest speed he was capable of, which seeing as his left leg and arm were little more that the bone and some muscle that made up said body parts, wasn't much. 'And I'm going to die from these injuries! Even with my lightning armour at full that attack vaporized my left side!'

"What is he firing at that's in the air? He better not miss, otherwise that might hit lightning country!" shouted A as he saw Yagura's Tailed Beast Bomb rocketing skyward.

"Oh it won't make it to lightning country. The most that will happen is it will get dissipated by Naruto." said the jovial voice of a woman behind A, a woman he knew to be dead.

A whipped around only to find himself face to face with a woman he never thought he would see again. "K-K-Kushina!"

Kushina stood in an ANBU uniform, her mask on her hip. "The one and only! Now let me fix you up. It would be a shame if I let you die. My son would be sooo pissed."

* * *

-With Gaara and company-

"Gaara... What the fuck is going on?" questioned Kankuro as he watched the giant black ball launch at the blonde that seemed hell bent of falling into it.

Gaara had a smile on his face as he watched naruto descend towards the black ball of death. "Uzumaki is about to finish this fight."

* * *

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke had watched the fight from the top of the stadium. After being saved by naruto he made his way away from the medics to the top of the stadium to watch the remaining matches, only to be find that the second he made it to the top of the wall, sand and sound invaded, as well as the kaze, rai and Mizukages. He stayed atop the wall, hoping that if Orochimaru was there then so would Danzo. He watched everything unfold, from the Suna Jinchuuriki capturing his own people to his own brother fighting one of the visiting Kages guards. His immediate thought was to go to his brother, though he was still injured, and knew he would just get in the way.

All hell broke lose in his mind as he witnessed the Dobe fuse with the man who had almost killed him. His Mind went even further into chaos as he watched the blonde go toe to toe with three Kages and Orochimaru. Even going so far as to dismiss his ANBU teams, which had taken up positions around the arena destroying anyone who was dumb enough to fight them.

'How fucking strong are you Dobe? My brother could not have trained you alone, who else helped you?' questioned Sasuke as he remembered Naruto vaporizing the red headed Kage. 'At least I was right about Orochimaru. He's weak, he barely survived when that explosion went off, how can he give me power when he has none of it himself?'

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

* * *

-With Orochimaru-

"Theres no way that brat can survive a tailed beast ball. He will finally be out of my hair." stated Orochimaru as he watched the blonde and the massive black ball rocket at each other. Unknown to him, there was a silent shadow following him as he retreated from the village.

'Soon, my mistake will be fixed.'

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto descended towards the black ball at an outstanding rate, his mind racing as his body plummeted towards the black ball of death.

'Fuck! I hope that this sword can take out the ball! My shinra Tensei isn't strong enough to dissipated it, it would only deflect it back at everyone on the ground!" thought naruto out loud as he was about to meet the ball. "Plasma style: Blade of the thunder god!"

Narutos plasma sword grew to be almost fifty feet in length as he slashed at the tailed beast ball, surprising everyone watching when he went right through it like hot knife through butter, forcing it to become unbalanced, exploding and filling the sky with a ear shattering explosion. Though because Naruto had his back to the blast, it rocketed him towards the still struggling Yagura who couldn't seem to get away from the hands of earth that bound him to the ground.

"Plasma sword style: lateral bisection!" shouted naruto as he fought through the pain of having a tailed beast ball explode at his back and slashed at the bijuu, forcing as much power into his hands as he could to assure the blade made its way through the giant turtle. The blade hit the back of the massive bijuu, struggling to cut through the shell. Inch by inch the blade sunk in, Yagura was screaming in pain as his back was cut open. Suddenly, the shell gave out, the blade went right through the bijuu, slicing it in half, along with a huge trench where the blade went into the ground.

Naruto used what little sage mode chakra he had left after taking the tailed beast ball to cushion his impacted onto the ground, though he still felt a few ribs and his left leg break from the awkward angle he was forced to land with after slicing clean through the bijuu. He looked up from his spot on the ground to see the two halves of the Sanbi shrink down, revealing Yagura, sliced in half from the top of his head, down.

"Hashirama... Tobirama... He was Under a genjutsu. I felt it break before he died. Look into it. Madara, I think it's time we talked..." stated naruto to seemingly no one before he passed out. Around the village, three ANBU seemed to nod at something.

Of the several shinobi that appeared around Naruto's downed form, Kakashi was the first to speak. "Everyone saw that right? I'm not hallucinating?"

"No Kakashi, we all saw it. The only problem is... Are we all hallucinating?" questioned Asuma

"No, you are not." Everyone turned to see Itachi Uchiha, carrying a dead man, whose face was coated in blood. "This man is Utakata, he was the Jinchuuriki of the six tails. He killed himself after he saw the Mizukage die. He bit his own tongue off then activated some seal that seems to have liquified his brains."

"Man, can this day get any more fucked up?"

* * *

(man, i fuckin hate doing italics!)

(Read, review, do as you do.)


	15. Chapter 14: Aftermath: Part One

Disclaimer: I was the one who killed JFK! lol jk, it was Oswald.

(Got me a beta!)

* * *

Naruto awoke in a clean white room, laying on a very uncomfortable bed. Looking out the window he saw that it was midnight or close to it anyway, as there was no lights on, only the moon illuminating the darkness. He looked around, seeing an ANBU in each corner. "You can all take your masks off, where are Hashirama and Tobirama?"

One by one the ANBU pulled their masks off, revealing Madara, Minato, Kushina and the Sandaime Raikage. Madara was the first to speak. "Tobirama and Hashirama are surveying the village to get an estimate at the damage. You're going to need all the information you can get."

"Let the old man handle it." stated Naruto as he sat up , wincing from the pain that still coursed through his body. He looked at his right hand and saw that it was still blistered from the Rasensupernova "Damn, never thought I'd miss the furball so much. Even in Toad Sage mode I got damage from it"

There was a somber silence from the paths, Minato and Kushina moved to his sides while the Third Raikage moved in front of the door and Madara moved to look out the window. The Uchiha Patriarch then spotting Hashirama bounding from rooftop to rooftop, Tobirama seemed content with just following his easy going brother, who Madara watched cartwheel onto another building .

"Sarutobi is dead Naruto. He used the Shiki Fuin to make sure that Orochimaru could never return." stated Kushina, she herself was crying lightly. Sarutobi had been like a father to her when she migrated from Whirlpool.

Naruto could do nothing but hang his head. "I should have killed that fucking snake first, there would have been no way for that bastard to survive if I had vaporized him... When's his funeral? How long have I been out?"

"You've been out about 8 hours, and sensei said he was setting up the memorial in two days, well, tomorrow, seeing as its about one in the morning." stated Minato "But their is something else."

"What, did they already pick a Fifth?" questioned Naruto, dreading it would be someone that would abuse the power. God save them if the civilians elected Sasuke. If that happened, Naruto would likely up and leave the village to its' fate.

"Well, I'm now the only man in this room that's never lead a village." stated Madara, his time a strange mix of pride and resentment. His student had made Hokage, though he never did.

Naruto's eyes widened to epic proportions as he immediately knew what that meant. "But I can't be Hokage, I have years of training ahead. Who would get it if I turn it down?"

"Jiraiya said that he was offered, but recommended you. If you turn it down it will most likely go to young Hatake or that fossil Homura, as he has been an advisor for almost 40 years." stated the Third Raikage. "He always was very intelligent on a political level, though I doubt he is even jonin level in power anymore."

"Damn, Kakashi wouldn't be horrible but if Homura becomes Hokage..." stated Naruto, he began contemplating how he could get around having one of the remaining fossils become Hokage or even worse, one of the Sasuke lovers..

"Boy, you are a genius. No doubt about that. I have never seen a better mind in a fight, and yet somehow, the second you stop fighting you become like a three year old." stated Madara. Everyone in the room looked for him to continue. Madara sighed and face palmed. "As of right now, you are the leader of this village. If you wanted, you could accept the title, immediately elect a new Hokage, then 'retire' and leave the village. Or you could have an interim Kage watch over everything until you're done training."

"Hmm... Yeah! I could have someone become the Rokudaime!" stated Naruto, already deciding on who should be Hokage.

Madara started smashing his head into the wall while muttering "I lost to him... I lost to him...I lost to him!"

"Umm, Madara? What the hell are you doing?" asked Minato, worrying for the sanity of said path.

"Reconsidering death..."

* * *

-Later that day-

Naruto sat behind the Hokage desk, his paths as his personal ANBU detail, the doors locked while his clones filed out tons of paperwork. Across from him sat Jiraiya and Itachi. The council had been trying to summon him all day, but he didn't care, as far as he was concerned, the council was obsolete.

"Alright. So Yugito is safe in my house, same with the the former Kazekage's kids. Utakata killed himself, I killed Yagura, I killed Gram, A is still looking for Yugito and won't answer any summons, and other than a few ninja, the only casualty was the old man." stated Naruto, his face and voice sad.

"Yes, sensei died sealing himself and Orochimaru with one of the old Uzumaki clan seals. The funeral is set for tomorrow. I would like to get it out of the way." stated Jiraiya sadly having lost the man he thought of as a father. "How do you plan on covering up the death of two Jinchuurikis, one of which was a Kage, along with the Kazekage and Orochimaru?"

"I'm not, I would like you to use your spy network to spread word of how we absolutely dominated. Right now Konoha just showed its' power to the world, so you will tell them I'm Hokage, that I single handedly killed two Kage, injured a third, and forced Orochimaru to retreat to his death. Until my replacement gets here, no one will be stupid enough to try and attack." Stated Naruto as he leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. "Then have a report go out I'm roaming the world to get even stronger, while a more politically minded person who is still as strong as the other Kages, runs Konoha in my absence. No one will be foolish enough to attack a village that just took on the combined might of four other villages and came out with only minor scratches. And I can still be here in a moments notice if they do."

"Well thought out Naruto, but I must question, what are you going to do about Akatsuki?" questioned Itachi. He knew after being trained by Madara for the past several months, he could take most of them, but he was only one person.

"You are strong enough to kill any one of those idiots that try to attack here. It would be pointless though, as I will no longer be here." stated Naruto, seemingly reading the older teens mind.

"That is not what I meant. Two bijuu were just released. Anyway even though Killer Bee is strong enough to protect himself, Yugito isn't and neither is Gaara." stated Itachi

"Hmm, that does cause problems." stated Naruto, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Jiraiya, go get A, Yugito, and Gaara, send them here. Meanwhile Tobirama I want you to get Tsunade. Madara and Hashirama will go hunting for the other containers and the released bijuu. My mother is currently helping the major surgeries in the hospital."

"Stop calling me that Gaki! Just cause you're Hokage does not mean I have take orders from you." stated Jiraiya childishly

"I'll have Tobirama use his first original Jutsu on you if you if you don't." stated Naruto seriously, Jiraiya's eyes widen and he jumps out the window.

* * *

-Unknown location-

"You had one job, one job! And you fucked it up!" stated an enraged Pain. "And because of your failure, we now have to postpone our plans for at least three years! What was the point of risking exposure to complete our goal ahead of time if we are now set back more than ever?"

"There was nothing we could do. There was no way to interfere in the brats fight with Yagura and the Rokubi killed himself before we could get there." stated the hologram of Danzo "Had Orochimaru not foolishly invaded, none of this would have happened."

"Tobi thinks we should just figure out where their reviving and get them then!" stated Tobi, using wild gestures to explain his thinking.

"At this point, that's all we can do... Sasori, track down deidara, then find the best time to take the Ichibi. Tobi and Kisame, go to Kumo and try to figure out when the best time to take the Nibi. Kakazu and Danzo, gather more funds, your failure yesterday needs to be corrected and this shall make a good side project until I figure out what to do with you. Zetsu, go to Konoha and find out their loses and who they plan on electing as Hokage." stated Pain. All members nodded and faded out, leaving only Pain and Konan left.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is growing strong. He single handedly fought off four of the strongest fighters in the world, killed two of them and Orochimaru died not two hours later." stated Konan. "And he has the Rinnegan as well... Nagato, I don't know how to say this..."

"He is capable of standing with me." stated Pain emotionlessly. Konan flinched back as he said those words. "He is capable of standing with me, but he cannot beat me. He is but one person, and I am a god. Any man can stand against a god, but no man can defeat one. He will fall to us, then i can rid myself of Madara, and the world will know true pain."

* * *

-Hokage office-

"Brat, you will tell me right fucking now why the fuck I'm in here and where the fuck Yugito is!" shouted A, starting to charge his lightning armor.

He was not prepared however, for when Naruto got right up to his face and shouted back. "I just lost MY grandfather, had to kill two Kage to protect MY village, found out that I was picked to lead this village while I was recovering, and now YOU expect ME to have to deal with YOUR problems while I'M trying to rebuild this village that YOU helped destroy! Sit YOUR ass down and let ME explain everything, Before I'M forced to show You just how powerful I am!"

This was the scene that Jiraiya, Yugito, Itachi, and Gaara walked into. Yugito had her jaw hanging loose as she watched her overly confident Kage sit submissively in a chair that was far too small for his massive frame. Gaara was giggling at seeing his usually friendly blonde friend hovering over a man that seemed to be twice his size.

"Naruto-kun, please stop unleashing you're killer intent on A-sama. Even he cannot handle that." stated Itachi who was walking over to the window and leaned up against it, while Jiraiya lead Gaara and Yugito to the chairs next to A, and finally took his place next to Itachi.

"Now that everyone is here..." stated Naruto as his gaze bored into A's forehead. "Yugito was in the bunker of my home with a few others that I wanted to keep safe. Had you answered the summons three hours ago you would already know that."

A grit his teeth and took the jab, he may be a proud man but he knew when he was wrong. Gaara was now struggling to hold back his giggles and it didn't help that Itachi was making lewd gestures behind the blonde. Little did Itachi know that the Sandaime Raikage and Minato were both still in the room using the Chameleon Jutsu to hide their presence. Which meant that Naruto could see everything the Uchiha was doing through his fathers' eyes, though the Sandaime Raikage was studying his son.

"Itachi, your intentions with Ms. Yugito can be discussed after this meeting. Now would you please behave yourself?" questioned Naruto with a smirk, he watched through his paths' eyes as Itachi went pale white and his eyes started darting around the room.

"If that will be all, I will be off." stated A, hoping to bait the young teen into offering up an alliance of some sort.

"No, you want a treaty. You're just not sure how to ask for it after embarrassing yourself." stated naruto as A's eyes widened, having his bluff turned around on him was not what he was expecting. "Pervy sage, tell him."

"Sure Gaki. There is a group of S-class Missing Nin that are hunting down the bijuu. It appears that they have already found out about you two. Seeing as you hold the two weakest bijuu, you're most likely the first they will target, though now that the Sanbi and Rokubi are out in the open that might not be the case." stated Jiraiya

Yugito was doing her impression of a fish while A was simply staring at his fellow blonde Kage. "What are you saying exactly."

"I hate beating around the bush. Konoha offers a full military and trade alliance, plus we will not claim the reparations from war that you would have had to pay for helping in the invasion." stated Naruto

"What's the catch?" questioned A, though he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yugito Nii is to be permanently stationed in Konoha as the ambassador of Kumo as long as the alliance stands." stated Naruto

"Absolutely not! She would be in more danger here than in Kumo." ground out A, doing his best not to kill the young blonde Kage

"Do you see the two men behind me? They are Itachi Uchiha and Jiraiya of the Sannin. And one of them will be teamed with Yugito at all times outside of the village and she would live in my home while in the village." stated Naruto

"I still refuse. I can just as easily watch over her while in Kumo as you can here." stated A

Naruto nodded "Fine. Gaara, Yugito, could you please step outside for a moment?"

* * *

-In the hallway-

"You seem to know them all well. May I ask how?" questioned Yugito, speaking to the red head for the first time.

"When I was nine I was a monster, I killed just to prove my existence, used my killing intent to drive animals crazy, and I would always hide the television remote. Really sick shit. But two men came to Suna one day and found me about to kill a man. The older one stopped me while the younger one calmed me down. Turns out I had a faulty seal made by my father and placed by my great aunt Chiyo. They fixed my seal and the younger one gave me this." stated Gaara as he pulled out a Hiraishin kunai. "He said if I ever felt lonely, all I had to do was stick this in the ground and he would come. He always did, even if I had only called him nine or ten times."

"The younger one was Hokage-sama, wasn't he?" questioned Yugito

"Please, Naruto may be acting as Hokage, but he has much bigger plans than that. He killed my pathetic excuse for a father, injured your Kage, and forced the most powerful Jinchuuriki in the world to transform, all with one attack. He's much too powerful to be stuck behind a desk. My money is on Itachi running the village." stated Gaara as he made two chairs from the sand on his back and sat down, gesturing for Yugito to take the other spot.

"So he really is that strong huh? I heard a ninja of this village say something about him and Sregor combining or something..." stated Yugito with a distant look in her eye, trying to rap her head around the concept.

"Ah yes, Jake... Naruto was very proud of himself for making him, though I always thought that it was pointless. All it did was weaken himself. Though now that they are together again, it will be interesting to see just how much stronger he is due to the separation." stated Gaara, talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Created him?" questioned Yugito, thinking, hoping that she had heard him wrong.

"You know of the Rinnegan, correct?" stated Gaara

"Yes, everyone in Kumo does." answered Yugito. It was one of the first things taught in the academy.

"Well, Naruto split himself using a power of the Rinnegan. From what I understand, he separated his dark half, and it stayed in Kumo. I don't know how it became the man you knew him as, but I can tell you that Sregor and Itachi behaved very similarly."

* * *

-Office-

Naruto had been staring at A with an unreadable expression on his face for almost a full minute. "I know that you're council has been up to things behind your back. I also know that you are not the heartless man you show yourself as."

A, true to his nature, leaned forward in his chair and said "I know, you somehow managed to hide a clone of yourself in my village. You know things about Kumo that most of my shinobi don't know. What you don't know, is that I know about your eyes, about your paths and more specifically, my father."

* * *

-Uchiha compound-

Sasuke was upset. He had already learned everything of the scroll that Orochimaru had given him, he had went out to obtain leg and arm weights some time ago, although he was upset that the chakra-less freak Lee could handle more weight than him. He had even gone so far as to request for several jonin to help him get stronger, though the most he got was a low level Jutsu or two that he either already knew or didn't care to learn.

"Damnit. When is Itachi coming home? He's been at the Hokage's office all day! I should go there, maybe Itachi has been elected the new Hokage?" stated Sasuke aloud as he started walking to the Hokage tower, struggling to move at a normal pace after using up about half his reserves and the added weight he was wearing. "I wonder if the Dobe wears weights?"

* * *

-Kiri-

"Mei... You're never going to believe this..." stated Ao, reading a report that had been delivered by a Konoha messenger hawk.

"What is it? Did Haku throw senbon at someones' balls again?" questioned Mei

"No... Yagura and Utakata are both dead. Yagura was killed in combat by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Utakata killed himself after watching him fall." stated Ao, not believing what his eye was reading.

"Give me that." demanded Mei as she pulled the scroll from Ao's hand. Her eyes slowly widened as she read the battle report. 'Naruto... You did it... You actually ended the the bloodline purges...'

"Get me Zabuza right now! We're going to Konoha." demanded Mei. 'Just how much have you grown Naruto-kun?'

* * *

-Later that day, Tanzaku Gai-

"Shizune! Where's my sake" shouted a pissed off blonde

"You drank it all last night Lady Tsunade..." stated Shizune, sitting on the couch of the room. "You were really upset about something."

"We had three days worth of sake." stated Tsunade "The only thing that could possibly make me that upset would be..."

A knock at their hotel room door sounded throughout their room. Tsunade, still pissed off about not having any alcohol, opened the door and sent a punch when she saw a man on the other side. She was shocked when her punch was caught and there were red eyes staring back at her. "How in the hell Hashirama had anything to do in making you I will never understand, you two are nothing alike."

"G-Granduncle!?"

"My I come in? My hand hurts from your punch and I'm tired of being around loud blondes." stated Tobirama as he walked past her and sat on the couch next to Shizune. "Nice room, too bad you're not going to be staying in it any longer... I'm taking you back to Konoha."

"H-How are you alive! Sensei said that you died holding off the Kinkaku Force and that was something like 40 years ago!" stated Tsunade, her voice trembling.

"The acting Hokage will explain when I get you back to Konoha. Get packed, your love interest is waiting for us." stated Tobirama, he then looked to Shizune and gave a flirtatious smile "Hello, what's your name?"

* * *

-Oto-

Kabuto was pacing back and forth with a disheveled look on his face. 'What am I suppose to do now? Orochimaru-sama wasn't suppose to die. The Kyuubi container should be dead and instead he kills two Kages. If it wasn't for that brat, Orochimaru-sama would still be alive. At least I was able to recover Orochimaru's cells, I'd try to clone him but his soul is trapped in the Shinigami's belly now.'

Kabuto looked over some notes until his eyes grew wide and he began to grin. 'If I cannot have Orochimaru-sama back, I will combine his strength with my own...'

"Bring me Tayuya, Jirobo, Kimimaru and Karin." demanded Kabuto with a maniacal grin. 'You may have beaten Lord Orochimaru, but you will never be able to defeat me... Not once I combine all of his most powerful kekkei genkai.'

* * *

-Iwa-

"Lord Onoki, we have received word from Konoha!"

"What is it? If it's about that man than having a son, I already know." stated the vertically challenged man sitting behind the desk in the Tsuchikage office.

"No sir, well kind of. This report says that Konoha was invaded by Suna, Oto, Kumo and Kiri." stated the messenger ninja.

"Let me see that report." demanded Onoki. He took it from his ninja and began to read. And he did not like what he was reading.

Suna, Oto, Kumo and Kiri has invaded the chunin exams. Konoha came out on top, loosing minimal ninja. Sarutobi had died in a fight with the rouge sannin Orochimaru, who had also died.

The Kazekage and Mizukage had both been killed by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who had seemed to have created a Kekkei Tota of his own that rivaled his own Dust Release. The Rokubi Jinchuuricki was also killed, though it was unclear how. The Raikage was nowhere to be found, though it was rumored he was searching for one of his shinobi.

"That brat... He has surpassed his father. Send for my son in law, it's time we kill the Namikaze name once as for all."

* * *

-Hokage office-

"Hello Uchiha, how have you been?" asked Gaara emotionlessly as he prepared to stop the Uchiha from any foolishness he was planing.

"Is Itachi here?" questioned Sasuke

"He is inside. We are waiting to go back in ourselves." stated Yugito politely, though the second part of her statement fell on deaf ears as she watched the younger Uchiha attempt to open the doors, only to fail miserably.

"Why can't I enter!" demanded Sasuke.

"Because they're in a meeting. If Naruto doesn't want anyone getting in, then no one is getting in." stated Gaara as he reclined in his sand chair.

"What does the Dobe have to do with this?" questioned Sasuke

"Well Teme. I'm currently acting Hokage..."

* * *

(read and review, my very life depends on it.)


	16. Chapter 15:Part Two: Extending the Offer

Disclaimer: im on Facebook! like my page! Jiraiya's Lost Student

* * *

"Ha, right. Good one Dobe. Now let me see my brother." demanded Sasuke arrogantly, only to be slammed into the wall, held a foot of the ground by none other than his big brother.

"Sasuke, you will show respect to your leader." stated Itachi, his tone dead serious as his sharingan eyes bored into his younger brothers.

Sasuke was speechless. His brother, his hero, someone he hadn't seen in almost five years was holding him up by his shirt, up against the wall. The only thing his mind could comprehend was that Naruto was now Hokage. "The Dobe? Hokage?"

"Yes Sasuke... For now anyway. Itachi, it's alright. You got here before I did this morning, so why don't you take Sasuke home. And spend the rest of the day with him." stated Naruto, giving discreet handsigns.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Let's go Sasuke.", stated Itachi as he took his leave.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and after a moment of contemplating. "When will you be free?"

Naruto was genuinely shocked. Sasuke was actually willing to wait to speak with him. "Come back at seven tomorrow night."

Sasuke nodded and took off after Itachi. A had a raised eyebrow as he watched the Uchiha brothers. "They are... Total opposites. What is with you Leaf shinobi?"

"All ninjas have a mask. Itachi's is indifference, Sasuke... Well he hasn't found his yet, so he has problems dealing with stress." stated Naruto as he moved back to his desk. "Gaara, come back in a few hours and please bring your sister and brother."

"Alright, see you later Naruto." stated Gaara over his shoulder, already on his way out of the building.

"Hard to believe he used to hide the remote, isn't?" questioned Naruto as he sat down.

"Hid the remote? That's just evil! Yugito! Get in here." called out A. "We need to work out your new living arrangements."

* * *

-Kiri-

"Don't you smirk at me Zabuza!" shouted Mei, her face red with feminine anger.

"Did I not tell you that he would be the one to end Yagura?" questioned Zabuza, still smirking up a storm, though wishfully taking a step back from the enraged Mizukage.

"How was I suppose to know Yagura was going to attack Konoha? He was in the middle of one war with us here and out of nowhere he goes to nearly drive Kiri into further madness. He could have started the next Great Shinobi World War!" Mei said, walking out of her office.

"You still owe me five hundred ryo." stated Zabuza, following his leader.

"I'll just have Naruto-kun pay you. He will do anything I ask." stated Mei smugly, though calming down considerably after thinking of the man that stole her heart.

"Helps you fuck every time you see each other." stated Zabuza slyly before ducking a lava ball that ended up taking out a lamp post.

"Shut up!" shouted Mei, blushing up a storm. "At least we're engaged Mr. Playboy."

"Hey, what can I say? I got game." stated Zabuza, falling in line with mei.

"It helps that you're a national hero and my strongest ninja." stated Mei with a laugh

"Still works."

* * *

-With the guardians-

"Were running low in time. He needs to get here soon." stated Ra, calculating the time that naruto would have to make up.

"The Gaki has time. He learned toad mode in a week, he won't need the full three years to train in true mode." stated Gamagaia, who had somehow got ahold of a giant sandwich, which he was devouring.

"Listen to him brother. This human is not like the rest. I have yet to meet him, but even I can see that he has the situation under control. But if you wish I will send a lower down to check on him." stated a giant beast, it had the body of an owl and the head and wings of a hawk.

"I agree with the mutant. My former container has a learning curve far greater than any other on this planet. He will probably finish a year ahead of schedule anyway." stated Kurama, who was laying next to Gamagaia.

"Who are you calling mutant? You're a fox with the ears of a rabbit and the torso of a human." stated the bird

"Rukh! Kyuubi! That is enough of both of you, you are both the champions summons and it's time you acted like it."

* * *

-Evening, with Naruto and Sand siblings-

"Konoha is aligning with Kumo. Because of Suna's actions, we are breaking our alliance with the village." stated Naruto to the three sand siblings.

"May I ask why you're telling us this? We're just genin." questioned Temari, wary of the smirks that made their way to the Uzumaki and her youngest brother's faces.

"Konoha has made a demand to Suna," Naruto paused here momentarily, "because you three fought against your village during the invasion... You three are to become Konoha shinobi." Naruto dropped the bomb.

"You can't be serious! We're the children of the Kazekage!" shouted Kankuro.

"Yes and because of your fathers' actions as well as your own, you are all considered scum now in Suna. Plus your council has already happily agreed, the only stipulation is that Kankuro cannot pass on his puppeteering. " stated Naruto

"Good. I am finally rid of those fools.", Gaara said at finally having a chance to live a normal life.

* * *

-Sasuke and Itachi-

"So your mission was to train the Dobe until he was strong enough to protect himself from his enemies, during which you began tracking Danzo." questioned Sasuke, slightly angry that what the Dobe had said was the truth.

"Essentially, Naruto-kun and I were also given missions whenever he wasn't training with myself or Jiraiya sama. Mostly tracking down low level missing ninja while he was with me and infiltration missions with Jiraiya-sama." informed Itachi, attempting to guide the conversation to where he wanted it.

Sasuke was silent for a minute, Itachi could see emotions whirling in his younger brothers mind. "Is... Is what he said true? About the Uchiha attacking him because of the Kyuubi, you taking him away, and then Danzo ordering the slaughter of our clan?"

"Yes, but there is much more to it than that. And I cannot tell you everything." stated Itachi. 'Naruto-kun, you once again save me very much hassle.'

"What! Why? I have a right to know." demanded Sasuke, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"That is why. You are too emotional Sasuke. If I were to tell you the truth behind our clans demise, you would not believe me and you would not allow me to finish." Stated Itachi 'Why are you so easy to manipulate? What has happened to you that you blindly believe what I tell you?'

"If I stay quiet, will you explain it?" questioned Sasuke. His tone neutral, though Itachi could see that his eyes were hardening.

"Yes, but if you speak up at all, I will stop." stated Itachi

"Deal."

"The night the Kyuubi attacked the village, an Uchiha was behind it. After the attack, The Uchiha were the clan that lost the least, and the village began to question us. After the Second Hokage created the Uchiha police force, we were very highly respected in the village, but that all shattered after the Kyuubi attack. Our father, decided then and there that the only way the clan would regain what it had lost was for an Uchiha to be Hokage. Instead of trying to do it fair and square, he began planning a Coup de tat to take over the village. One week before the coup was to take place, Naruto had stumbled into the clan compound, and our father attempted to kill him. Our mother tried to stop him, as our mother and Naruto's were best friends and she is actually Naruto's godmother, just as Lady Kushina is our godmother and Lord Minato is our godfather."

Sasukes eyes grew to tremendous proportions, unable to fathom that he had been plotting to kill the only remnant of family he had left.

" Needless to say, mother couldn't bear to see Naruto killed. She shielded naruto with her body but was unable to move in time. Father killed our mother and then as he was about to kill Naruto, I stopped him and took Naruto to Sandaime-sama. We left the village that night and Danzo ordered the clans' massacre the night after finding out that they were attempting to weaken the village. The rest you know."

* * *

-Next day, Memorial service.-

"And now, our newly instated Fifth Hokage will end this ceremony with a speech." stated Jiraiya as he stepped down from the podium, his voice shaking from the heartfelt speech he had delivered about his sensei. He nodded to Naruto as the blonde made his way up to the stage, much to the confusion of the crowd.

"I know I am not the most well liked person in this village. That fact was sealed the night my father saved this village by sealing the Nine Tailed Fox into me. Every Hokage until now has lost their life to protect this great village. My father, Minato Namikaze, gave his the night of the Kyuubi attack and my own birth. My predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, gave his to kill the greatest threat to our village, his own traitorous student Orochimaru. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, our First and Second Hokage, gave theirs to ensure that their comrades survived. So do not be sad that these great heroes gave their lives during the invasion, for every ninja that died defending their village did so willingly and proudly. Do not cry for them, cheer for them! They proudly served this village just as all of our heroes before us have and all those after us will. Live happily and hold their memory with you. I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will gladly give my life for each and everyone of you, just as each Hokage before me." Stated Naruto, the gathered crowd in awe of the powerful and commanding presence the blonde was exuding, the older generation had no problem believing he was the son of their greatest hero, the younger in awe of the calm power that seemed to have accompany the blonde. "Now, without further ado, let's move on to the reason we are all here today..."

* * *

-Later, after the funeral-

"He is his father's son, isn't he?" stated Asuma, who did his best to keep his mind off of the loss of his father.

"Yes, he's just like his father in every way.", Kurenai answered, blushing at the thought of her schoolgirl crush and his son.

"Except for his personality, that has Lady Kushina written all over it.", stated Anko.

"You got that right... To think, a thirteen year old Kage..." stated Gai. "His flames of youth truly burn brighter than all of us combined."

"I don't believe that he is fit to be Kage. He is too young and inexperienced." stated Ebisu, who hated the fact that someone who called him useless was hokage.

"Shut the hell up Ebisu!" Kakashi yelled, shocking everyone with the volume of his voice. "He killed two Kage in combat less than seventy two hours ago, what more do you want? Name one person in this village that would make a better Hokage than him."

* * *

-With Naruto-

"The one thing we have in common. I'm going to miss the old man." stated Naruto, sitting on top of the Hokage monument.

"He was a great man and an even greater shinobi. I disagreed with most of what he did while running this village, but I never wanted his death." stated Danzo, taking a seat next to Naruto on top of the Sandaime's head. "To think, soon your face will be carve into this monument, right next to your fathers."

"Wheres Kakazu? I can't imagine that he wouldn't be trying to capture me." questioned Naruto, drawing the attention away from himself.

"He is looking for high level bounties. Because you killed Yagura, the plans have been set back, so we need more funds.", stated Danzo.

"...What was he like when you were younger?" questioned Naruto.

"I only met Kakazu a few years ago...", Danzo said.

"I meant the old man."

"It would take far too long to explain. Sarutobi was a very complex man. I would have to say the only word that would describe him would be...strong." stated Danzo

"Would you come back?" questioned naruto, studying Danzo's face

"I'm here now, aren't I?" questioned Danzo

Naruto took out a scroll and handed it to Danzo before walking away. "The old man said you were untraceable in the shadows. I would like your answer by the end of the week."

* * *

-One week later-

In Naruto's office sat Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Yugito, and Itachi. A had gone back to Kumo after the funeral, wanting to pay his respects to 'The only shinobi better than his father.'

"How have you all been doing?" asked Naruto.

"It's been great so far. I'm really enjoying the living quarters." stated Yugito, who along with everyone else in the room was staying at the Namikaze estate.

"That's good to hear. Now there have been some changes in the agreements between our villages." stated Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from the rest of the group, minus Itachi, who was far too busy sneaking glances at Yugito. "Suna has changed their side of the agreement. They would like both Kankuro and Gaara back in exchange for a trade pact and 10 of their B-Rank and up Wind Jutsu. Temari would stay here and still become a Konoha shinobi."

"Wherever Temari is, I am. I will not be separated from my sister.", stated Gaara unhappy with his former village attempting to once again back out on their word.

"I'm glad I'm staying here. I was already disliked in Suna before and it could have only gotten worse after father pulled this stunt." Temari began, "I am not going to allow them to take Gaara back though, as his life will likely be even worse than it was before you first came to Suna 2 years ago. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill him first thing as soon as he returned since they might figure him as the person who gave the Invasion away." Temari finished, venom filling her voice as she spoke of her former village.

"Well I don't want to be here. No offense Hokage-sama, but if my village wants me back I will go back." stated Kankuro.

"I don't want to break up your family. It is up for you to decide."

* * *

-Kumo-

"Yo, Brokage! What can I do for ya?" questioned Bee as he strolled into his brothers office, as usual, A was weight training.

"You know how Yugito is now a member of Konoha, correct?" questioned A, not looking up from his dumbbell.

"No doubt, it will be way safe there with Itachi watching her." stated Bee.

"Bee, me and you are going to train until we can't train any more." stated A as he stood up, revealing a full body weight suit.

"Alright Brokage. Let's do it like before you became Raikage!"

"A fight it is..."

* * *

-With Jiraiya-

Jiraiya was reading a scroll that one of his toads had given him. Seems that the leader of the bloodliners in Kiri was on her way to make up some kind of pact.

'Hmm the leaders of two villages turn out to be engaged, they then fuck to seal an Alliance. I need to get Naruto something nice. His sexploits are making me a millionaire!', thought Jiraiya with drunken glee, until he felt a shiver down his spine and an apple hit him in the back of the head. 'Stupid hyper aware Gaki and his dead on aim with fruit.'

* * *

-Suna-

"Konoha has sent back their response. It is probably the best we will get, seeing as we were in the wrong." stated a councilmen.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Konoha is keeping Temari and Gaara, but Kankuro is to return, they didn't attempt to learn his puppeteering, and they say that they will substitute Kankuro for ten high ranking wind Jutsu." stated the councilmen.

"We have to accept this. It's much too good an offer to pass up! We get rid of the trouble makers and keep puppeteering in Suna, and all it cost are a couple of Jutsu." stated the one civilian.

"While I agree to the trade, we are going to have to upgrade our academy to compensate for the loss of our Jinchuuriki. Plus we need a new source of income now that Konoha has put us on the enemy list. Also bring up a list of potential candidates for the Godaime Kazekage."

* * *

-Iwa-

"Kitsuchi. You know what must be done." stated Onoki.

"Yes sir. But what do we do with Kumo? They just signed a full alliance with Konoha and killing the Hokage will without question start a war." stated Kitsuchi

"Yes, I know. But we need to show that Iwa is still the strongest." stated Onoki

"Sir, I'm afraid I cannot accept this mission. I've read the battle report. Even if we sent Han and Roshi, we would still most likely lose." stated Kitsuchi. He had studied the blonde ever since intel had reported that he was confirmed to be that man's son, and could easily say that unless they had both jinchurikis and Onoki, they stood no chance.

"Is that what you truly believe?" questioned Onoki, getting a nod from his son in law. "Send delegates to Kiri and Suna. We will join with them temporarily to wipe out Konoha."

"What of Oto, sir?" questioned Kitsuchi

"Orochimaru is dead, there is no Oto left."

* * *

-Oto-

"This... This is power!" shouted Kabuto, laughing madly. His skin had flecks of silver coating it, his eyes yellow and slitted. "Juugo and Kimimaro's' DNA is taking almost as well as Orochimaru's'."

"Sir?" questioned kidomaru, hiding his shock at the new appearance of his new boss.

"Ahhh, good to see you Kidomaru. Ready for your mission?"

* * *

(Read, review, females should message me, i need a womans perspective on something.)


End file.
